El principio del Fin
by Dark Elliot
Summary: ...EL comienzo de una batalla...sera el principio...de la extension de la oscuridad en toda una region....
1. Default Chapter

EL PRINCIPIO  
DEL  
FIN  
  
By  
Dark Elliot  
  
Un fic de Gundam Wing.......siiii..uno nuevo.aun no termino G Place, ni recordatorio.pero bueno..trabajaremos mas para los fics...  
  
Este fic..pues...es el ke keria escribir.de angust.muertes. y cosas dark..ejejejejej no me culpen después de este fic...bueno..  
  
En parejas son las de siempre..aunke...terminaran felices..o no siempre el destino es tan bueno...  
  
Los personajes de G Wing...no me pertenecen..lo escribo para ver a Uru yuy ke me dice..al hacer sufrir a Q-chan....ejejjejejeeje..  
  
Los días..en akellas tierras..pasaban en un susurro..acercándose a una fecha importante una fecha ke llenaba de trankilidad a la región..un evento ke traería beneficios para ambos países...  
  
Todo esto ocurría..en un región..lejana en la cual.se encontraban 5 reinos..grandes.en nobleza y riqueza...pacíficos a grandes costos.... dos de los reinos..se juntarían.los ke mas tensiones entre ellos..tenían..se acabarían..todo...en una luz.brillante del futuro ke prometía ser seguro y encantador.  
  
Sin embargo mientras mas intensa sea la luz mas intensa será la oscuridad.....  
  
********************  
  
En uno de los reinos el día había llegado.. gente andando..hablando...de un lado para otro.todos concentrados en el mismo evento ke ocurriría en la tarde..  
  
Nos falta arreglar...las flores.- decía..una sirvienta en un gran castillo....  
  
No te preocupes...pronto las arreglaran.ayúdame en la cocina...- decía...otra..  
  
Mientras voces.dando ordenes.en ese gran castillo..preparando todo para magno evento..por ke siii..era el fin de algunas décadas de conflicto.  
  
uuuyyyy...- decía.un hermoso joven...de estatura media , delgado pero definido..con cabello.largo y hermosos ojos..violetas.  
  
y ahora ke pasa..- decía..otro chico de igual..hermosura...  
  
no encuentro..mi ropa..para hoy.yyy..y..no encuentro..yy.ke hora.es.- decía.muy rápido y ansiosamente el joven de mirada violeta...  
  
Duo...-decía.su amigo.- no te das cuenta ke tu ropa...esta encima de tu cama.la dejaron hoy en la mañana..jejeje..por favor...trankilazate..- decía.con voz.burlona su amigo.sabía ke Duo..estaba muy nervioso...pero.bueno..kien no lo estaría el día de su Boda..  
  
Sip...pero.pero.tu sabes..este día..debe ser especial.Quatre- viendo las ojos aqua-marina de su amigo..sintiendo más trankilo ante su presencia.agradecía..ke estuviera.ahí.en ese momento..daba gracias por tenerlo como amigo..- y.y..Q-chan.gracias.por venir antes.no se ke haría..sin ti-..decía..mientras sostenía..las manos de su entrañable amigo.  
  
Sabes...ke lo estaría.antes.pude convencer a mi padre.a ke me dejara venir..antes...y estar contigo...sabía..ke te pondrías.así-..viendo a su amigo..- y dime..has visto a Heero..-.  
  
Noo.noo.lo he visto... mi hermana dice.ke es de mala suerte.y no lo han dejado acercarse...jejeje.pobre...-..  
  
Creedme.ke esta muy nervioso...no cualkiera se casa con el príncipe del Reino Maxwell.- decía..son una dulce sonrisa..  
  
Siiii...pero.sabes..ke el rey Heero..es..muy.simpático...apenas..puedo creer.cuando nos.conocimos...y luego..el compromiso..y esto..jejeje..estoy tan feliz...-.  
  
Me alegro por ti..Duo...se ke serás feliz.con el Rey.Heero...aunke suene extraño.no..Rey.Heero..- decía el joven rubio...  
  
Bueno.bueno...es verdad.apenas es dos años..mayor a mi..pero sabes..ke se hizo rey.cuando su padre.murió.-viendo por la ventana..- estaba muy triste...pero..sabes..el me dijo..ke lo ayude a sacar de su depresión.y tristeza..ke lo llenaba de alegría.y ke keria estar conmigo de una forma seria.- decía.Duo observando por la ventana.....  
  
Lo se..Duo..-  
  
Y así.los preparativos de la boda..se realizaban..el Rey.Heero ..del Reino Yuy..una nación poderosa.ke mantenía.conflictos con el Reino Maxwell..un fin de enfrentamientos.hasta ke Duo..segundo en la sucesión de mando.pudo conkistar al rey Heero.con su carisma..no es de extrañarse ke Heero.no caiga a sus encantos.pues.muchos eran las personas de reinos lejanos.y cercanos.ke deseaban cortejar al joven Duo... sin embargo...ellos.se juntaron.se unieron.formando una pareja de envidia.de muchos...y el fin de los conflictos de ambos reinos..a diferencia de otros..este no era un matrimonio por interés..era..uno de amor puro..de amor.duradero..un amor..eterno.  
  
Sin embargo podrá.el tiempo.ser tan fuerte como para destruir el amor.o es el amor.ke se destruye con el tiempo...  
  
*****************  
  
Todo esta listo señor.-dijo.mirando al líder de su ejercito.- cuando ud..mande..mi lord.-  
  
Bien...es hora de acercarnos.el reino debe estar tomado antes al anochecer...y ya saben..la familia real...debe ser exterminada..avísale a los hombres.en 5 minutos..partimos..-dando el líder.de un gran grupo de hombres a su subordinado...  
  
Como ud.mande- y el soldado se retiro para avisar los planes a seguir..  
  
**************  
  
hmm.-  
  
Debes estar nervioso..- dijo un joven alto a su amigo...  
  
Noo.solo..ke.-dijo desviando la mirada del alto....  
  
Esta bien...pronto tendrás a Duo..para ti...- dijo con una sonrisa- debes ser paciente...  
  
Hnn...no puedo...no puedo esperar..kiero ke a termine esto.para estar ya con mi Duo...-dijo el Rey Heero..a su gran amigo de ojos verdes...  
  
Jejejeje..lo sabía.- dijo Trowa..- quieres ke te ayude a atender a los invitados...  
  
Noo...se supone ke eres uno de ellos...no podría permitir.ke el príncipe..Barton.. se encargara de ello..- decía.seriamente....  
  
Heero.-dijo.viendo los ojos azules del joven Rey.- esta bien.no hay problema..recuerda seria..un gran ayuda..nuestros reinos.no tienen problemas.y recuerda ke todos los representantes de los reinos.de esta región.vendrán....-  
  
Sii..es verdad..por cierto...no te olvides...ke vienen.del Reino Chan.en especial..el príncipe...  
  
Sii...lo recuerdo..es un poco distante..-  
  
Hmm..si..pero.. creo ke es un poco por el idioma.-  
  
Si..no te preocupes..me encargare de ello...- decía mientras se retiraba de la habitación de Heero....se detuvo cuando fue llamado.  
  
Trowa.- dijo Heero.haciendo ke volteara a verlo- ...gracias...-  
  
No hay de ke..para eso están los amigos...-  
  
En especial.por presentarme a Duo...eso.si te lo agradezco..-decía.viendo la mirada esmeralda de Trowa....  
  
Mmm..yo solo los presente..uds.decidieron el resto .- haciendo ke los ojos del Rey se fijaran en él.- sabía.ke Duo..era especial..y perfecto para ti.en verdad hacen una bonita pareja..bueno..me retiro..- saliendo de l habitación del Rey..  
  
Y en cuanto a los invitados..llegaban... de todas partes..las Familias..Chan del Reino de Nataku...la Familia Winner..del Reino Winner.la Familia del novio..Maxwell.del Reino Maxwell..ya ke la boda se celebraría en el Reino de Heero....  
  
Los regalos de Igual manera no se hacían esperar..de todo tipo..joyas..comida.caballos finos.todos lo mejor para la joven pareja.ke hoy se unía en matrimonio.......  
  
*****************  
  
Cuando ud..nos ordene..-decía un soldado...  
  
Aun.no..-  
  
En ese lugar cerca de un castillo.. Se encontraba.un ejercito..listo para atacar..listo...invadir.esa.era la misión..tomar el reino a la fuerza.sin piedad..y kienes se opongan deberían perecer.  
  
Dichos hombres comandados.por un hombre...misterioso.en esos momentos.andaba con una gran capa negra...como la noche sin luna..una oscuridad..al igual..ke sus ojos de akel..líder..mostraba.una oscuridad..de las más profundas cuevas.alguien .sin mostrar...alguien ke solo deseaba.. Y pensaba ke la era de la luz debía terminar...  
  
***************  
  
bueno...como me veo...- decía Duo..  
  
Te ves lindoo.- decía su amigo Quatre ..- en verdad..si podría..te pintaría..ahora mismo.  
  
Uhhh..tardaríamos días.ejejejeje...estoy nervioso..pero feliz.-  
  
Lo se...en poco..serás..el esposo de Heero Yuy...ahora serás.el Sr.Yuy-  
  
noo..no..ahora .seré.el señor.Duo Maxwell Shbicker de Yuy..- decía..con una mano en cadera..con una sonrisa...ante la vista graciosa de su amigo...  
  
jejje.esta bien..-decía..riendo- entonces..ya sabes.cuales serán..tus votos.-  
  
ehhhhhhhhh...pues..el mío es no sacar de casillas a Heero..-decía un una gran inocencia..  
  
Mmmm.- con la mirada seria de Quatre- en verdad crees..cumplir eso...  
  
Mmm...pues...nooo.ejejejejejejj- haciendo ke sus amigo se comenzara a reir..  
  
Se pusieron alerta al escuchar la puerta..  
  
-si..kien es???- preguntaba Duo..  
  
-Pues...soy yo cariño..- respondía la voz dulce de una mujer...  
  
- Mama...claro pasa.- dijo y sonrió más al ver a su madre y hermana entrar a la habitación...  
  
Bueno...Duo..voy a ver si necesitan algo- se apresuro decir Quatre ..no keria interrumpir..  
  
Ohhh.no.- dijo la señora- tu eres un gran amigo de Duo..Q-chan..siempre has estado con .él..aun recuerdo..cuando venias de visita la castillo..tu y Duo.no paraba de andar y reír..eres..muy especial.- decía.la Reina Maxwell.al joven rubio...  
  
Gracias su majestad..-  
  
Hermano.te ver hermoso..- dijo Hilde..al ver su hermano vestido- pareces un angel..  
  
Ayy..Hilde...no digas eso..-  
  
Es cierto..eres mi pekeño.angel..y ahora.ahora.mi niño se casa.- las lagrimas salían de la Reina..  
  
Noo..noo..mama..no te pongas así..-decía..acercándose a su madre..  
  
Lo se..Duo.pero..es ke me emociono..tanto..verte así...lo siento...es ke he planeado esta boda..tanto.ke me emociono..-  
  
Sii..mama..me extraña ke Heero no se opusiera.a ke lo planearas...  
  
Ahhh.ke..crees.ke te dejarías casar..sin ninguna..fiesta..no..lo mismo haría..si tu hermana se casara.  
  
Mmmmmm...yoo..no me casare nunca...- decía.Hilde en tono serio.sacando una pekeña sonrisa en el joven rubio..  
  
Ahhh.hija..deja ke venga al hombre..adecuado..y veras.en ese sentido.dejamos.ke se casen con kien deseen..al principio..Heero.no me parecía bueno para ti..Duo.  
  
Mama¡¡¡....  
  
Es cierto lo veía...frío..para ti..Duo...no se si podría...satisfacerte...pero..después..con el tiempo.vi era para ti..Duo.  
  
Ejeje..sip..solo tenias ke conocerlo.mejor.  
  
Y ahora como su esposo.pues.ya podrán estar juntos sin ocultarse de nadie..es mas..ya no tendrá ke entrar a hurtadillas a tu habitación..  
  
Maaammaa...¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo duo sonrojando ..hasta ke sus mejillas kedaran como tomates..maduros..  
  
Nada..de mama...si me daba cuenta..pero bueno..ya es pasado..más venia..a darte la bendición Duo...ke seas muy feliz.junto con Heero..recuerda ke..- la voz.de la Reina comenzaba a kebrarse-tu madre siempre te kerra..oh..Duo.- dijo.abrazando a su hijo llorando....  
  
Yaa...mama..gracias.- dijo.sin evitar ke algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos...  
  
Hermano...- y corrió a abrazar a su hermano..y madre..era un momento emotivo...  
  
Por lo cual.Quatre .... se sintió un poco fuera de lugar..era agradable..ver escena..sabia..ke sus padres lo kerían..pero..no siempre.tenía..una muestra...su madre...tenía.muchas ocupaciones.su padre..pues..lo consideraba un desobediente.y el tener 28 hermanas..no siempre significaba ke estuviera..acompañado...es más.a él.si lo obligarían a casarse...  
  
Q-chan- decía.a reina.para sacar a Quatre de sus pensamientos.sabía.ke no eran buenos.pues.a pesar de ke siempre sonríe..a diferencia de Duo.se había dado cuenta de ke Quatre tenía..una mirada triste..como madre..sabía ke Quatre..no tenia mucho apoyo.y por eso procuraba de ke no sintiera mal..es más..lo consideraba como un hijo.el hermano de Duo.....  
  
Buenoo...yo.- decía Quatre.  
  
Ven..únete a nosotros..-decía..la mujer son una dulce sonrisa..  
  
Essteee.yo..-  
  
No me vas a decir noo..verdad???-  
  
Nop...su majestad..- y se acerco para abrazar a los demás...  
  
Así.estamos todos.- y con gran abrazo todos se daban cariño...  
  
Toc..toc...el sonido de la puerta  
  
Pase...- dijo la reina...  
  
Ohhh..padre..- decía.Duo al ver al rey entrar por la puerta...  
  
Al ver a Duo.ya vestido..se emociono aunke no lo mostraba.se alego..no cabía duda de ke era hermoso...no culpaba a Heero por fijarse en él.cualkiera lo haría..- Hijo..-dijo seriamente acercándose a Duo..  
  
....- viendo Duo a su padre ke ya estaba frente suyo...  
  
A partir de ahora.tendrás una nueva vida.ahora serás responsable de llevar adelantes los dos reinos.. Pero.lo importante es ke seas .feliz..y al verte ahora se ke lo eres...- y el rey sonrió a su hijo..  
  
Gracias.padre.-decía...Duo...  
  
Vaya con Dios..y ke tu matrimonio sea duradero..- decía.el rey..le había dado su bendición.....  
  
Gracias.....- decía.Duo...  
  
Bueno..deben preparase uds..- viendo a los demás en la habitación de Duo..  
  
Ehhh..y a ke hora empieza papa..- decía..Hilde...su hija mayor...  
  
En una hora...empieza..todo...- así..ke sigan ayudando a Duo..- por cierto Quatre.. tus padres preguntan por ti.-  
  
Ohh..gracias su majestad voy con ellos..- retirándose..de la habitación..  
  
Mmm...Quatre hubiera sido..mejor elección..-dijo el rey.como si fuera un pensamiento para él..  
  
Ehhhh...- se sorprendió.la reina...- ke kieres...decir..-al igual..ke Duo.y Hilde estaban sorprendidos de la afirmación del Rey..  
  
Pues...ke me parece mejor Quatre..no digo.ke Heero.sea malo.pero para mi.en lo personal..Q-chan...sería..mejor..- decía.su padre viendo a todos.- incluso su padre..no se opondría.al matrimonio.de ellos..kedamos y pensamos.ke las visitas de Quatre era..por ke sentía.atracción por Duo.pero vimos ke eran..por amistad.sin embargo...aceptamos..ke si comprometían.no nos opondríamos..-  
  
Papa..- decía..Duo incrédulo...  
  
Bueno...bueno..ya saben..pobre Q-chan.se kedo solo..-  
  
Estas muuuyy..pendiente de Q-chan.kerido...- decía la reina...  
  
Heyy.hey..no hay ke negar ke Quatre tiene el mismo encanto de Duo..bueno.con las madres ke tienen.pues no me sorprende-...  
  
Ohhh.kerido..te busco después...ayudare a Duo...-  
  
Esta bien..los veo después..-  
  
Vaya..kien lo pensaría..- decía..Duo  
  
Tu padre guarda muchos secretos Hijo- ...  
  
Y así.el tiempo paso..y el momento de la boda llego..ya en el gran salón.. Estaban..reyes..príncipes..princesas.nobles.de todos los reinos..esperando la llegada de los novios...  
  
sería..bueno..ke encontráramos.a alguien para ti.Trowa..- decía..su hermana...  
  
keeee..no. no tengo planeado comprometerme.no ahora..-  
  
sabes...ehhh...escuchado ke muchos están libres..el.joven Chan.la princesa Dermail...la princesa Piscraft..el príncipe Winner...-seguía..hablando hasta ke fue interrumpida..  
  
Su majestad..Reina Catherine...- decía..un noble frente a ella...  
  
Rey.Winner...gusto de verlo- haciendo una inclinación...-no me había...fijado.en su llegada disculpe...  
  
No se preocupe...majestad..solo venía..a saludarla..como reinos..contiguos..pues..es bueno..tener buenas relaciones.- decía.el Rey..- y dígame él.debe ser su hermano menor..-dijo viendo a Trowa..  
  
Buenas Tardes...Rey.Winner..- dijo Trowa.con una inclinación.  
  
Sii..es mi hermano..ya tiene edad..para estar en este tipo de reuniones..y es cierto lo ke dice.Rey..debemos tener buenas relaciones...-decía con una sonrisa.  
  
Trowa..ke permaneció serio..se percato ke alguien se acercaba.era hermoso..sabía..ke era el príncipe Winner. es el mejor amigo de Duo.sin embrago..no podía.ocultar su interés en el chico...-  
  
Ahh.Quatre te estabas tardando..-decía en un tono enojado el Rey Winner...  
  
Es ke estaba ayudando a Duo.-decía.con la mirada baja...  
  
Y ke tanto ayudas..en él..el ya esta casado...así..ke ya no puedes estar tan cerca de él..-decía..ya en un tono enojado...  
  
Aun así..él es mi amigo...-dijo el joven rubio de manera triste..  
  
Bueno..joven Winner..gusto en conocerlo-...dijo acercándose a Quatre-  
  
Sii.buenas señora..-decía con una sonrisa...  
  
Ke no tedas cuenta de ke es la reina Catherine más respeto Quatre- respondió..enojado el padre de Quatre...  
  
Noo..no..te preocupes..Quatre..esta bien..- haciendo ke Quatre sonriera..después del reclamo de su padre..  
  
Mira.Quatre.él es mi hermano..Trowa.Barton..- mientras Quatre vio la mirada esmeralda de Trowa...  
  
Sii.nos habíamos visto....Hola..Trowa..-  
  
Ke no te das cuenta de ke es un príncipe..así.no se saluda un príncipe..date lugar Quatre- con más enojo..haciendo ke Quatre sintiera ganas de salir..corriendo.ya no aguantaba más..estar ahí..keria.estar con Duo.con él..era más..trankilo..ke estar con su padre..ke solo le reclama..  
  
A mi no me molesta...- dijo Trowa en un tono frío.ke hizo ke su hermana y el Rey..se fijaran él...  
  
Quatre..puedes llamarme como kieras..- dijo.en un tono suave..haciendo ke Quatre sonriera..sin embrago pudo notar la tristeza..en sus .ojos.no podía.soportar como alguien como él.se podría..sentir triste..  
  
Bueno..creo ke es mejor ir a nuestros lugares..ya pronto empezara la Boda...  
  
**********  
  
Mi lord...-  
  
Ahora..ataken ahora...-decía..el líder..del grupo..- ke nadie sobreviva.por ke hoy.un reino caerá..a nuestros pies...y ke algunos me acompañen.a la invasión del Castillo..-  
  
Si ...señor..- alejando para estar junto con los demás soldados..  
- Atakkeeeennnnnnnn-fue la voz de lucha..  
  
Sin espera más.akel ejercito se movió..tan rápidamente hacia el pueblo.donde kedaba el castillo..  
  
****************  
  
Los nobles de la región sentados en el salón principal del castillo Yuy....  
  
Sentados...se encontraban...La familia Maxwell..son su madre solloza...la Famillia.Winner..La Familia Barton...y la Familia Chan..  
  
Cuando la música comenzó.indicaba ke la boda daba comienzo..  
  
******************  
  
-Ataken¡¡¡¡¡..ateten¡¡¡¡¡.ke nadie kede vivo¡¡¡¡¡¡..- gritaban los hombre a caballo y a pie..ke junto a sus espadas cortaban y mutilaban los cuerpos de los soldados de la guardia ke protegía el reino..ellos.eran..más fuertes..no cabía duda de ke conkistarían el reino..más temprano ke tarde...  
  
*******************  
  
La tonada principal comenzó... y todos los presentes voltearon.a ver..a los dos novios.juntos los dos novios..subirán al estrado..la alegría en el lugar era reinante sonrisas.y llantos de felicidad y emoción se escuchaban..  
  
Duo...-decía con voz suave y una gran sonrisa..la alegría no podía ocultar...- te ver hermoso..-  
  
Heero...- decía..con los ojos iluminados cogiendo la mano de su fututo esposo..- tu también te ves lindo.-  
  
Duo..en verdad..kieres hacer esto...yoo...no kiero ke lo hagas presionado..no kiero eso...-mostraba un nerviosismo de haber presionado a Duo...después.de ke Heero..visitara el Castillo Maxwell..akella vez...  
  
Heero...es lo ke kiero hacer..kiero ir allá. y decir ante todos ke te amo..-  
  
Vamos...-tomando la mano de Duo..y comenzaron a caminar por el camino donde los llevaba con el sacerdote ke los casaría....  
  
Mientras caminaban juntos con una gran sonrisa.felices..con paso..lento..haciendo ke todos los presentes lo observaran..y los siguieran con la mirada..  
  
*****************  
  
Los gritos de la gente llenaban todo el pueblo..mientras en el Castillo todos ya estaban preparados para la invasión.....  
  
demonios...kienes son.kienes se atreven a invadir mi reino..- decía con histeria el Rey de akel pueblo..  
  
no lo sabemos señor...no tienen identificación..-decía.son nerviosismo al rey.enojado..-pero son demasiado fuertes han acabado con la mitad de nuestro ejercito.-  
  
keeeee..-grito el Rey...  
  
Y pronto invadirán palacio...-  
  
Imposible....es imposible..- cuando vio ke alguien entraba por la puerta.  
  
Abuelo....ke esta pasando...-decía una mujer joven rubio.con dos hermosos ojos celestes..- kien se a atrevido a invadir el reino Romefeller...-  
  
Doroty...te dije ke fueras con tu madre.y abuela...-decía el Rey con sumo enojo..  
  
Nooo..no me iré..nadie puede hacernos esto..nadie puede destruir a la Familia Catalonia..  
  
Mientras ya en la afueras de palacio.los jinetes y soldados vestidos de negro.se acercaban matando a kien se interpusieran.nadie los detenía..pues.tenía.demasiada fuerza...era como si el mal..hubiera llegado a ese reino.y no había forma de detenerlo...  
  
El horror.de ver cuerpos destrozados.los gritos de hombre y mujeres..ke rogaban por sus vidas..pocos era los perdonados..sin embargo habían unos ke se revelaban y ellos perecían...  
  
*****************  
  
Los novios llegaron al frente agarrados de la mano...con sus ropas..vestidos de manera elegante digna de reyes... Con una capa Larga Verde petróleo.con el emblema de la Familia Maxwell..cargaba Duo...y Heero.una capa larga Índigo con el emblema de color oro de la Familia Yuy.......  
  
Se separaron donde cada uno se dirigía con sus respectivos padres...  
  
-Duo...cuídate..mucho...recuerda ke tu padre siempre te kerra..-dijo el Rey..abrazando a su hijo..y colocando su corona ke representaba ser príncipe..- se ke eres feliz...  
  
-Soy muy feliz..padre..gracias..-  
  
por otro lado...Heero.se acerco a donde se encontraba el jefe del ejercito..el General Traize Kushrenada ....( nota elliot.- ahhh.pensaban ke Traize iba a ser el malo..ejeje..nooo)..  
  
Heero..si tus padres te observaran estarían muy felices...- decía Triaze.a su joven Rey... Se.ke lo son.- dijo poniéndose su corona de Rey...  
  
Te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo Heero..recuerda ke siempre te apoyare..-  
  
Lo se...Traize.lo se..- dando vuelta para regresar con Duo...  
  
Mientras caminaba a ver a Heero.Duo poso su vista en su familia..estaban muy felices..y luego a su amigo Quatre ke con una probación.se sintió feliz.estaba alegre de compartir su felicidad con sus seres Keridos...  
  
Ya frente al Cura...este empezó a hablar....  
  
Keridos Hermanos...  
  
********************  
  
Señor...ya están en palacio...-dijo un asustado..soldado...  
  
Tan pronto...- decía el Rey Dermail..cargando su espada y preparado para la batalla..- Doroty por favor retirare.esto no es para mujeres..  
  
Lo siento abuelo.no puedo...no me rendiré..tan fácilmente..no sin a ver visto el rostro del maldito ke nos hizo esto..  
  
Doroty...-  
  
Ya dentro de palacio se libraba un batalla.campal.los malos...sabían.ke era la última fuerza ke kedaba en el reino..y ke del rey se encargaría su líder...  
  
-la habitación del Rey..al final del pasillo..señor..- gritaba uno de los soldados..  
  
- de acuerdo..-y el gran líder se dirigía hacia la puerta.....  
  
dentro de la Habitación.el Rey, su general,.soldados y Doroty.se prestaban a recibir al malvado ke los invadió..  
  
señor...señor..-gritaba..una señora...entrando por otra puerta ....  
  
Mujer..ke haces aki..- gritaba..el General presente....  
  
Sra.Noventa..- no debe estar aki...reclamo el Rey... Ehh.he..visto al mal..señor...lo he visto..es un ser..ke no puede ser derrotado fácilmente..utiliza otro tipo de fuerza..de las no espadas..  
  
A ke te refieres...kien es...- pregunto Dororty....  
  
Utiliza magia...y yo se como detenerlo..señor por eso estoy aki...-  
  
No mujer.andate..- le gritaba su esposo...  
  
Noo..no me iré...si no lo detengo nada lo hará.....  
  
Se kedaron en silencio..al oír..ya cerca los gritos de los soldados.de la lucha .  
  
protejan al Rey..te tengo malditoo.- gritaba uno de los guardias de palacio..al encontrarse con el Líder..  
  
Jejeje...- decía.sin necesidad de sacar su espada..solo con su velocidad..agarro del cuello al soldado y se lo kebro lanzando lejos el cuerpo inerte.....  
  
En el salón..del Rey..la sra.Noventa realizaba un tipo de hechizo.....  
  
Ein.soaka..ein.soaka.ein..soaka...- con las manos juntas...  
  
Ke hace....  
  
****************  
  
Keridos hermanos estamos aki...para..celebrar la unión de estos dos almas..ke se encontraron para formar un sola...  
  
Dos jóvenes ke ahora en adelante formaran una unión.ke solo se forjo con el amor.ke cada uno siente por el otro...  
  
*****************  
  
El líder..estaba ya en la puerta del salón.cuando..al poner su mano.sintió una extraña energía...  
  
un hechizo....y uno fuerte..sea kien sea.sabe o se imagina ke poderes tengo.- con su mano sobre la puerta..y con una sonrisa malvada.- sin embargo..no puede detenerme.....-...  
  
y como una gran explosión..la puerta fue destruida..  
  
-ahhhhhhhhh....- grito la señora noventa cayendo de espaldas...  
  
- Kerida...- grito su esposo....  
  
- es muy fuerte...sean kien sea es muy fuerte...  
  
- tal vez..use magia pero no podrá.con mi espada..- dijo Doroty...sacando su espada de su funda..- cortara el cuello del maldito.  
  
- así.se habla Doroty...no nos podrán detener.- decían el Rey..aunke en su interior.un gran miedo lo embragaba...  
  
cuando el humo de la puerta se disipo...  
  
*********************  
  
-y los votos de Heero para su matrimonio.son- continuaba el cura con la ceremonia..muy ajeno a lo ke ocurría en otros lados..- de cuidar a Duo.en las buenas y en las malas.no dejar de preocuparse de él y en especial..amarlo toda la vida..  
  
un...ahhhh- se escucho en todo el salón.haciendo ke Heero.se sonrojara.y ke Duo.sonriera.  
  
los votos del joven Duo.son-..observando bien el cura..- estar junto a su esposo.cuando lo necesite..llamarlo He-chan..por ke su majestad no le gusta.y no sacarlo de casillas..  
  
Bueno..eso veremos si puedo cumplir..jjejejjejej..- haciendo ke todos en el salón.le salga una gota en la cabeza..  
  
Por mi esta bien...-dijo rozando un dedo en las deliciosas mejillas de Duo..  
  
He-chan.-decía Duo al sentir el roce en su piel..  
  
Ehhhh.recuerde ke todavía.no puede tocar al novio no se adelante- decía.el cura Heero...  
  
Ohhhh...perdón-  
  
No hay problema...continuemos....  
  
***********************  
  
Con la puerta destruida...el líder indicaba a sus soldados a ke entraran..  
  
Entre..entren..acaben con todo..- gritaba el líder a su soldados- y el Rey.es mío...  
  
Atakeeeen..ahhhhh...- gritaban los soldados al entrar al Salón...  
  
Aki..tiene señor.su arma preferida...- entregando un soldado al Líder..  
  
Sii..con esto los acabare..-  
  
Viendo con nerviosismo..los ke se encontraban en el salón.recibieron a los soldados...  
  
Doroty luchaba de gran manera con la espada no había un contrincante para ella..ella solo deseaba ver al líder.de ellos...  
  
El Rey Dermail...vasta experiencia..tenía.en la batalla..muchas había librado pero no sabía ke esta era la última...  
  
La sra.noventa ayudaba con sus poderes.a detener a los soldados....  
  
*****************  
  
Tome el anillo..y repita después de mí...-decía..cura al ver a Duo tomar el anillo y la mano de Heero.  
  
Yo...Duo Maxwell...-  
  
Yo.Duo Maxwell..- repetía Duo...  
  
Con esta alianza te esposo...-  
  
Con esta alianza te esposo... -  
  
Para amarte y kererte ...-  
  
Para amarte y kererte...-  
  
********************  
  
Los soldados del lado contrario fueron detenidos en mayor medida por el Rey y su gente...sin embargo en la lucha ke pocos kedan..pocos..se detuvieron..al ver entrar a akel...ser..vestido de negro..encapuchado...y su arma ke traía en sus manos...  
  
Pero kien es...- se pregunto el señor Noventa  
  
Ess..es.el demonio.la muerte..- gritaba uno de los soldados.del Rey..  
  
Eso..es.mi lord..acabe con ellos..ahhhgggg...- fueron las últimas palabras de ese soldado ke apoyaba a su líder..luego ke Doroty..lo atravesara con su espada...  
  
Con ke tu eres...-  
  
Maallllldiiitoooooooo.pagarás...- grito el señor..Noventa dispuesto a atacar...pero al acercarse a él sabía ke era demasiado tarde...- aaahggggggggg-.fue el último grito del gran General Noventa...  
  
Estupefactos vieron.como con su arma..Una gran guadaña..cortaba a lo largo el cuerpo del General..lejos de ke se acercara.a él....  
  
Noo...noventa..- repetía con horror el Rey Dermail..  
  
Ahhhhhhhh.....- fue el grito de la señora Noventa al ver como daban muerte a su esposo....  
  
*********************  
  
Yo..Heero.Yuy...-  
  
Yo...Heero...Yuy...-  
  
Te esposo con esta alianza..-  
  
Te esposo con esta alianza..-  
  
Para amarte y kererte....-  
  
Para amarte y kererte....-  
  
Hasta ke la muerte nos separe...-terminado de poner..el anillo en el dedo de Duo...  
  
**********************  
  
Ein no soaka...- dijo con fuerza la señora noventa.a un lado del líder...  
  
La fuerza del hechizo.hizo..ke golpeara al líder.haciendo..ke se moviera un poco.y ke su cara kedara descubierta....- con ke tu eras...ahora pagarás..- dijo el líder al ver a la señora Noventa  
  
Einshta...- repetía..en forma de conjuro.el líder..en frente de la señora.noventa..de pronto.del viento se formo un gran ave...ke se dirige hacia la señora..Noventa..  
  
Cuidado¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.- grito Doroty....  
  
No hay mañana...- dijo la señora.noventa...al ver como ese ente se acercaba a ella..elevándola del piso.hasta lo más.alto del salón..hasta caer.fuertemente.en el piso del salón.sin vida..  
  
Su.única defensa contra mi ha muerto...-decía..el lider..mostrando su rostro al Rey.y a Doroty.lo únicos ke kedaban...  
  
Nooo..puede ser..imposible...tuuu..- decía.el Rey con enojo....  
  
Maldito..pagarás...- dijo Doroty.acercándose a él.....  
  
*********************  
  
-Recuerden jóvenes.ke el matrimonio..es algo..muy importante..es algo ke deben forjar los dos..es algo en ke los dos.ahora deberán.sentir..y trabajar para uds.ahora.deben.saber.ke es una lucha diaria para mantener esta unión...- continuaba el cura...  
  
*********************  
  
En la batalla...se encontraban.Doroty..y el Líder..ella.era una gran guerrera.. Ambos luchan con sus espadas..ya ke por el golpe de la señora noventa..la guadaña del líder.voló.lejos....  
  
Maldito...no puedo creer.ke seas.tú.- mientras los golpes de espadas se escuchaban....  
  
Jajajaj..pues...ahora no vivirás para contarlo...- contestaba el líder...a Doroty..mientras tan fuerte era su lucha..ke por la ficción de sus espadas sacaban chispas.....  
  
Con un moviendo rápido.Doroty..golpeo.al líder...kitandole un poco el ekilibrio...Doroty...se acerca..para tirar..la espada del Líder lejos...  
  
Lejos Doroty de comprender de había caído en una trampa.con una rapidez...absoluta..el líder agarra a Doroty.y con una gran fuerza..la levanta del piso..teniéndola en el aire..con una sonrisa..malvada.sus ojos..clamando por la vida..de ella..con el deseo de muerte..Doroty.demostró miedo.al estar en esa situación...  
  
Y ke me dices ahora Doroty...al estar así...-decía con malicia al tener a la muchacha así...  
  
Maldito...pueda ser ke me mates..pero..vendrá.alguien y te matara ..- gritaba Doorty en pánico...  
  
Dooooroootyy...- gritaba el Rey...Dermail....  
  
Mira el rostro de la muerte con tu último aliento..- decía.el líder con una voz.lúgubre..pero cargada de maldad...  
  
*******************  
  
y Ahora por el poder ke se me confiere.yo los declaro...esposos..Majestad Yuy..majestad Maxwell.- hizo un pasusa.el cura al ver la felicidad de los novios...  
  
***************  
  
- Pagarás...por todos....malditooooo-pero al ver esa imagen frente a ella.solo pudo gritar.....  
  
Ekus. cus..- fue una especia de hechizo ke uso..  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH......- fue el grito de Doroty...  
  
*******************  
  
los novios peden besarse..- dijo el cura...  
  
Heero.primero se acerco y le dio un beso...tierno..y seguro en la frente de Duo..  
  
Heeroo..- decía..Duo..ya con un sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas...  
  
Te amo Duo..-  
  
Yo también te Amo Heero....- termino Duo..para luego sentir la unión de sus labios con los de Heero...  
  
Y así.con un beso...ligero.sobre sus labios..incitando a ke se abriera..a dejar entrar en su boca para saborearla..Duo..permitió a su ya esposo...dejar entrar en su boca...en un beso..ke ahora se tornaba apasionado....era.tierno..ver a la joven..pareja.como los dos se amoldaban perfectamente uno del otro..una sensación única..  
  
******************  
  
AAAhhhggggggggggggggg....- fue el último grito de Doroty...  
  
Pues el hechizo ke utilizo el líder.fue uno una nunca antes visto..con su mano sujetada por las ropas de Doroty.. Pero.al hacer el conjuro...sus 4 dedos..crecieron..torrándose..largos y filosos...saliendo como torpedos..ke atravesaron el pecho de Doroty....kitando su vida de inmediato...aún sosteniendo en el aire..no podía ocultar su malicia.su alegría..por haber realizado acto tan sanguinario...  
  
Y lanzo el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha para kedara cerca de su abuelo...  
  
Dorotyyy...pero...Dorooty.- viendo el cuerpo de la chica...  
  
*******************  
  
Salían por el pasillo..los dos esposos...ante la vista y felicitaciones de los presentes..su alegría.era inmensa..  
  
Felicidades..- eran los gritos de hacia..los novios..  
  
-Señores..y señoras...-decía..Heero.sujetando por la cintura a Duo....- el General.Triaze..los llevara hacia otro salón..donde será..la fiesta..por favor síganlo..-  
  
UUyyyy.Duo..felicidades.- decía.Quatre...a su amigo..mientras los demás se alejaban...  
  
Gracias amigo...- abrazando a Duo...- solo espero.ke de vez en cuando pueda venir a visitarte.claro..ya ke eres.casado..pues.-  
  
Claro...Quatre.puedes.venir cuando kieras..siempre serás mi amigo..Q- chan...- y no te preocupes por Heero..- él.es.así..  
  
No es verdad Heero....-  
  
Si.no te preocupes..-  
  
Bueno...me voy con los demás...se apresuro a decir Quatre cuando alguien más se acercaba a ellos.-dándole otro abrazo a Duo...  
  
Nos vemos luego..dijo Quatre..-  
  
Felicidades Heero..-dándole la mano..  
  
Gracias Trowa...-  
  
Se ke será.muy feliz..- le decía a Duo.  
  
Ahhhh...Trowa.gracias...es más.tu nos presentaste...-  
  
Yo solo los presente uds.hicieron el resto.- decía con una sonrisa...  
  
Bueno.los veo..luego...- viendo por donde se Fue Quatre..- Duo.  
  
Si Trowa..-  
  
Tu amigo Quatre...no se... lo veo triste...-  
  
Ahh.no te preocupes.el siempre tiene esa mirada triste..por eso.estoy con él.para ke se olvide un poco.. De esa tristeza..la verdad no tiene muchos motivos para estar feliz..- fue lo ke dijo en un susurro....  
  
Keee..dijiste - pregunto Trowa...  
  
No.nada ke ...seria..un motivo para no estuviera triste esta boda..  
  
Ahhh..- bueno los dejos...- y se retiro  
  
Por ke..???.....  
  
Ehhhh- dijo Duo.al ver ke Heero.le había preguntado...  
  
Por ke Quatre no es feliz...- pregunto Heero..  
  
Por muchas cosas..Heero...ke después te las contare..-  
  
Esta bien.Duo.solo..ke ahora me siento alegre.ke no kiero ke nadie este triste.no hoy.  
  
Ahhhhh.Heero..- dándole Duo un beso en la boca..  
  
********************  
  
Dooorootyyyy...- el Rey..no salía de shock.en poco tiempo vio morir a todos...sus seres keridos.a su mejores y fieles soldados...  
  
Maldito...se ke debía.matarte cuando pude....- gritaba el Rey al líder..el Rey se encontraba agachado observando a doroty cuando se levanto...  
  
Ke pena.por ke yo no te dejare vivir....-al ver como el Rey se paraba.según él para hacerle frente.....  
  
Maldito...- y levanta su espada pero.....inmediatamente la solto..es más.su cuerpo cae.pero..su cabeza.aun volaba en el aire..  
  
Con un movimiento rápido... él lider había cogido su guadaña.y al ponerse en pie el Rey..Dermail...la uso.para cortarle la cabeza...los soldados.se asustaron.al ver.como la cabeza del Rey...volaba por el aire..con la sangre ke regaba..y un movimiento.el líder coge la corona..del Rey.y deja caer la cabeza..  
  
Subiendo para llegar al trono del Rey...cogió la corona y se la puso en la cabeza...  
  
Señooreessss...-decía..alzando las manos - el castillo y este reino es nuestrooo....-  
  
SSiiiiiiiiiiii.......- fue el grito de los soldados....  
  
Avísale. A los demás..ke terminamos.. y limpien..este salón..y el castillo..los cuerpos llévenlos lejos y kemenlos....los demás.soldados ke descanses y nos provisionaremos.....-  
  
Sii.señor...- decía uno de los soldados...  
  
Este es solo el comienzo...para el fin de esta región..todas caerán a mis pies...- fueron las palabras del akel.líder ke había acabado un todo un reino..  
  
Y así..un gran reino caía.ante las fuerza.de la oscuridad..amenazando por contaminar a la región..sin darse cuenta..ke akellos ojos se postraban en la reunión...ke se desarrollaba en tierras lejanas..  
  
Disfruten..su fiesta...y recuerden ke es hasta ke la muerte los separe.aunke..falte poco para eso....ejejejjejejejajajajjj- decía..viendo con su miraba a lo lejos.a los jóvenes..esposos....  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
Notas de Autor.- ...ehhh¡¡¡¡.termine el primer capitulo..ke les parece ..al fin.ke alguien escriba sobre algo más.de Gundam Wing..sin embargo podrán..los demás reinos..soportar..la tormenta ke se le avecina...  
  
No se pierdan el próximo cap..estará más.sangriento...  
  
Gracias...  
  
Att  
  
Dark Elliot.. 


	2. Capitulo 2

EL PRINCIPIO  
DEL  
FIN  
  
By  
Dark Elliot  
  
Un fic de Gundam Wing siiii..aun no termino G Place, ni recordatorio.pero bueno..trabajaremos mas para los fics...  
  
Este fic..pues...es el ke keria escribir.de angust.muertes. y cosas dark..ejejejejej no me culpen después de este fic...bueno..  
  
En parejas son las de siempre..aunke...terminaran felices..o no siempre el destino es tan bueno...  
  
Los personajes de G Wing...no me pertenecen..lo escribo para ver a Uru yuy ke me dice..al hacer sufrir a Q-chan....ejejjejejeeje..  
  
************************* Escenas del capitulo anterior  
  
Y así..un gran reino caía.ante las fuerza.de la oscuridad..Amenazado por contaminar a la región..sin darse cuenta..ke akellos ojos se postraban en la reunión...ke se desarrollaba en tierras lejanas..  
  
Disfruten..su fiesta...y recuerden ke es hasta ke la muerte los separe.aunke..falte poco para eso....ejejejjejejejajajajjj- decía..viendo con su miraba a lo lejos.a los jóvenes..esposos....  
  
******************************  
  
En un gran reino..un castillo..mucha gente celebrando..la boda de los reinos Yuy y Maxwell..  
  
La fiesta continuaba con sus invitados conversando, riendo, celebrando en la pista de baile donde las cosas pesadas de llevar adelante a sus reinos kedaba de lado.una noche.para olvidar.una noche.para estar felices...sin estar enterados de ke en otra parte fue una noche.de terror, dolor y muerte...  
  
En la gran fiesta de la boda..los esposos se acercaban todos los invitados..es especial a las familias reales de los reinos cercanos...  
  
Príncipe Chan..gracias..- decía Duo con su sonrisa..y una leve inclinación..  
  
Si mis mayores deseos para la joven pareja... y ke la gracia caiga sobre uds-...le volvía a decir...el príncipe Wufei Chan..  
  
Disfrute de la fiesta príncipe...- le dijo Heero en un tono.normal...  
  
Gracias..-  
  
Mientras caminaban y saludaban a otros nobles...... en una mesa estaba la Familia Winner..  
  
-oohhh..kerido. Duo se ve divino..esta muy lindo...no es así???.- preguntaba la reina Winner...  
  
Si es cierto...se ve bien..es una gran oportunidad..ke aprovecho el Rey Yuy...-  
  
Keridoo¡¡¡.no digas eso..- le dijo la Reina.  
  
Es cierto...con esto arreglaron sus diferencias.Yuy..no atacara Maxwell..y este a su vez..Yuy se beneficiara de los campos de siembra del Reino Maxwell..  
  
No siempre...las cosas se hacen por interés...-  
  
Hmmm.-viendo a su esposa- por cierto donde esta Quatre...ya mismo vienen los reyes y debe estar aki..este.muchacho¡¡¡...-decía en Rey en tono enojado  
  
Ha de estar con otros nobles saludando...ya vendra...-  
  
Eso espero.....-  
  
En otro lado de las mesas...  
  
Ohhh.Trowa.mira ke lindo esta este arreglo.- dijo la reina Catherine observando el arreglo de flores ke se encontraba en su mesa..  
  
Sii.me di cuenta.- respondió en forma seca Trowa..  
  
Ahhh.siempre tan serio..Trowa...vamos¡¡¡..estamos en una fiesta..- le decía con una gran sonrisa a su hermano.  
  
Sabes ke no me gustan estas reuniones.  
  
Pues..deberás aprender..pues..recuerda ke ya estas en edad de participar en esto.recuerda ke me debes ayudar...-  
  
Pues tu lo haces muy bien...-  
  
Sii..pero.hay COSAS.ke una mujer no puede hacer.estos¡¡¡.. Por ser mujer no me informan de todo..por eso.necesito ke me ayudes..si no lo hiciera.  
  
Sii..tienes razón..hermana...  
  
Mmm..espero ke venga el príncipe Duo...se ve divino... además de el Rey Heero.. se ve contento..aunke no lo aparenta.- dijo la Reina a su hermano  
  
Eso es verdad..-  
  
Me dices...eso a mi...conozco.bien a ti y a Heero.- decía con afirmación la Reina Catherine  
  
Bueno..es mi mejor amigo...  
  
El único ke conozco...-  
  
Mmmm...-  
  
Seria bueno ke encontremos..a algu.....  
  
Hermana¡¡¡...- la interrumpió Trowa....  
  
Los jóvenes esposos estaban en las mesas de los invitados hablando celebran, con una suave música ke llenaba el ambiente, los más exkisitos dulces.preparados..para tal fecha.todo adornado..de manera sublime..  
  
Rey Milliardo...gracias por sus deseos....- decía el Rey Heero..  
  
Pues..es lo menos ke puedo decir con tan hermoso esposo...-  
  
Ahhh..Rey Milliardo.por favor.- decía Duo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas..  
  
Noo..pekeño Duo..estas adorable...-  
  
Gracias..- fue lo ke se limito a decir Duo ante los halagos y miradas penetrantes de parte del Rey Milliardo...  
  
Y la princesa Relena???..- pregunto Heero  
  
Ohh..pues..ya es hora ke aprenda y kedo como regente...hasta ke regrese...además después de la fiesta...me gustaría..hablar con ud..y aprovechar y conversar con los demás nobles..-  
  
Todos piensan kedarse unos días.en el castillo..- dijo Heero..  
  
De vuelta a la mesa de los Winner el joven Quatre habia regresado de haber estado hablando con unos conocidos de otros reinos..  
  
-Donde estabas..Quatre...- preguntaba enojado el rey Winner...  
  
- yo.yo.solo estaba saludando a los demás nobles...-  
  
-para eso te demoras tanto.ya mismo vienen..los recién casados..y es obligación estar.aki- seguía hablando en tono de reclamo el Rey..  
  
- Kerido...ya esta aki..no hay problema además.Duo esta con los Piscraft..ya mismo vienen..- le decía su esposa...  
  
- igual..-  
  
-...- Quatre solo desvió su vista ante lo ke ocurría en su mesa.cuanto daría por no estar.ahí.para luego bajar vista..para ocultar la profunda tristeza ke le embargaba...  
  
Cerca de la mesa Quatre y sin darse cuenta una mirada esmeralda observaba con detenimiento todas las acciones del joven rubio..le molestaba la forma en ke su padre trataba a akel ángel...nadie debía.hacerlo sentir.así..ni sikiera su padre.si hubiera sido otra persona..le haría respetar tan hermosa criatura..no podía.resistir su mirada triste...ke no daría.por kitar esa.tristeza de ese corazón.recordaba cuando sonría las pocas veces ke lo vio junto con Duo en el Castillo Winner en el tiempo en ke estaba comprometido con Heero...era hermoso verlo..sin embrago..lo tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos..  
  
a kien miras???- fue la pregunta de su hermana para sacarlo de sus pensamientos...  
  
a nadie...- dijo Trowa de forma indiferente  
  
mmm..sabes..he escuchado ke la princesa Catalonia.esta muy guapa..-  
  
y..eso ke tiene..además ella no esta aki...-  
  
siii.pero...tu sabes..-  
  
hermana..no me interesa la princesa Catalonia....-  
  
Mmmm..solo lo hago para ver kien es capaz de hacerte sentir feliz Trowa..-  
  
Pues...nadie..se ke eso para mi es imposible..- dijo Trowa..viendo a su pekeño..ángel de mirada aqua-marina...  
  
Ya después de haber saludado a los demás... Duo hizo detener a Heero..  
  
-Dime Duo..- le dijo Heero con una sonrisa a su joven esposo..  
  
- Kiero ir a la mesa de Quatre..-  
  
- Pero..debemos saludar a los..-  
  
- Noo..ellos son como una familia para mi...kiero saludarlos..me parece una descortesía mia.no tomarlos en cuenta..Heero.- le dijo Duo de manera.seria..  
  
- Esta bien.Duo..si deseas ir.iremos...y si kieres kedarte con ellos descansando un rato lo haremos...- decía Heero mientras tomaba la mano de Duo...  
  
- mmm.Heeroo.- dijo miran sus ojos cobalto..- por ke estas tan permisivo...- con una gran sonrisa..  
  
- Esta es tu noche.Duo..haré lo ke me pidas.-dándole un beso en su frente..  
  
- Hee-chan...-decía..mientras posaba su mano en las mejillas de Heero...- te amo..  
  
- y yo a ti..- juntando sus labios..en un tierno beso..  
  
En una muestra de cariño...de amor..  
  
*********************  
  
En lo ke fue un gran reino..ahora solo kedaba al rastro de la muerte.la desolación de akellos ke perdieron a hermanos-a, esposas-o, hijos-a, todo..todo la alegría ke les fue arrebatado en una noche ke nunca olvidaran y ke marcara el camino de otras desgracias más  
  
Cumplieron los ke le dije...- decía el Líder de akellos ke habían destruido un reino.ellos solos...  
  
Siii..señor..los cuerpos ya fueron incinerados..-le respondía uno de sus soldados...  
  
La noche..es joven..ke los heridos sean..sanados.y cuando terminen de limpiar.los hombres pueden celebrar a su manera... y llama a Quinze.ke venga conmigo...  
  
Sii..señor..-  
  
Ahhh¡¡¡.dime me veo bien con esta corona...aunke perteneció a el entupido de Dermail....  
  
No señor...no le keda..bien.  
  
Keee¡¡¡¡- respondió sorprendido..  
  
Noo¡¡¡.no se enoje...solo ke ud.merece una mejor..una ke represente su verdadero poder..señor.recuerde ke nosotros lo seguiremos hasta el fin- .dijo el soldado poniéndose de rodillas a su líder  
  
Gracias...-acercándose a su soldado...-Mírame...-  
  
Si señor..- parándose...  
  
Si te portas bien...pues..- pasando su mano por el rostro del soldado...con una sonrisa...y una mirada penetrante.ocasionando un sonrojo en el soldado.- podrías.recibir mucho mas.  
  
Se.señorr¡¡..- al sentir las manos de su lider por su cuello..  
  
Recordare lo ke me dijiste..-decía..con un suave y dulce tono de voz..- recordare tu lealtad.hacia...mi.. si puedo recompensarte...yo..lo haría..solo pídemelo.lo ke sea...incluido yo..- con un sonrisa..  
  
Se.ñor..yoo..yo.- No podía dudar se su líder era simpático.podría pasar como un noble.era de mucho agrado y sabía ke a muchos de sus compañeros de armas les gustaba...y lo reconocía.era guapo su líder.y ahora se le ofrecía...haciendo visible el nerviosismo en su rostro y sus ojos..lo ke solo hacía era divertir a su líder sin saberlo..y su mano ya estaba en su cuello.  
  
sin embargo..si no cumples...- haciendo una pausa...- morirás..- apretando su mano en el cuello el soldado..cambiando su mirada dulce a una de malvada.solo vista cuando mato Dermail..  
  
Ahh..ahhh...- el soldado..respiraba.y se trankilizaba ..  
  
Retirate.. y llama a Quinze.- le dijo su líder con una mirada fría..  
  
Si señor...- retirándose del salón..  
  
Jejejejej..ahora..preparar los planes del extermino de esta región...-  
  
************************  
  
ya en la mesa de los Winner..  
  
Duo keridoo...felicidades- decía la reina Winner a el pekeño Duo..  
  
Heero..cuida bien de él...- le decía Quatre a Heero- es mi mej...  
  
Oyee...ten más.respeto es el esposo de Duo.y es el Rey de este lugar..Quatre..por dios Quatre cuando aprenderás...- reclamaba otra vez.el rey a su hijo.en presencia de Duo y Heero..-  
  
No te preocupes Quatre..lo cuidare..se ke son amigos. y se ke lo kieres como un hermano... - decía Heero con una sonrisa olvidando..el reclamo del Rey.mejor dicho ignorando el rey..ahora Heero comprendía la tristeza de Quatre...  
  
Su majestad Yuy...lo felicito... -le decía el rey Winner...  
  
Gracias..- fue un frió y seco dicho de Heero...  
  
Ohhh..su majestad...- decía Duo..abrazando al Rey Winner...  
  
Duo...- decía el rey- recuerda ke ahora eres casado.-  
  
Sii.pero un abrazo es normal...-  
  
Jjeje.siii...-..sonría el Rey Winner  
  
Y me imagino ke ahora esta será tu casa...-Decía la reina Winner.  
  
Pues..si.-decía Duo sonriendo..- y Quatre cuando kieras puedes.venir.-  
  
No..creo..pues.ahora.- iba el rey cuando fue interrumpido...  
  
Quatre.- decía.Heero..acercándose a él.- como dije.tu cuidas mucho de Duo..y cuando keiras venir..eres bienvenido.solo mandas a avisar y te tendremos todo preparado por mi no hay problema...- termino Heero con una gran sonrisa dirigida a Quatre...  
  
Gracias.Heero...- sacando una dulce sonrisa del pekeño rubio...  
  
De nada.- dijo.también sonriendo..se alegraba de sacar esa sonrisa a Quatre sabía ke era sincera..no podía alejar a Duo de su amigo.no podía.además..no podía permitir ke su padre..le dijera cosas ke no eran ciertas..para después..ver hacia la Mesa de los Barton...  
  
Duo..-  
  
Si.Heero..-  
  
Vamos donde Trowa...-  
  
Esta bien...ya regreso...- dijo Duo.para acompañar a Heero..  
  
Esta bien .te espero- decía Quatre con una sonrisa..-  
  
Espero ke no se te ocurra molestarlos..- decía su padre molesto..  
  
Pues..no es molestia.ya me dieron permiso.el propio Rey Heero..-  
  
Pero.- intentaba su padre contradecirlo...  
  
Sii.del propio rey y lo cumpliré..cuando yo.desee.vendré..  
  
Desobediente¡¡¡¡- decía su padre...  
  
Ya.basta los dos..- decía enojada la reina...- estamos en una fiesta...  
  
En otro lado...  
  
- Milliardo.....cuanto tiempo sin verte...- decía el General Traize..  
  
- Traize¡¡¡¡- abrazando a Triaze.- viejo amigo...  
  
- Sii.y dime como has estado..-  
  
- Pues bien...difícil pero.bien.pero al menos tu..más difícil con el joven Heero.ke ahora es Rey..-  
  
- La verdad sí..pero Heero es muy maduro..para ser Rey.-  
  
- Eso es bueno..al menos las tensiones se bajaron con esto...- le decía Milliardo...  
  
- Sii..y ahora hay voces..de los nobles..diciendo ke kiten poder.al ejercito..-  
  
- Vayaa..eso si es sorpresa...-  
  
- Es otro problema ke lidiar..pero dime como esta Noin..-  
  
- Ahhh.esta bien..acompaña a Relena...  
  
- siii..y ya tienen fecha...-  
  
- No por ahora..pero de ke nos casamos.pues eso ni dudarlo..-  
  
- Eso es bueno Milliardo...-  
  
- Y tu Triaze...-  
  
- Ya me conoces..-  
  
- Traize.no me digas..amigo...debes encontrar a alguien...-  
  
- Quizas pero por ahora no hay nadie kien me llene-  
  
- Solo espero ke llegue pronto...no esta bien estar solo..-  
  
- y.kien es él..- dijo Traize.viendo sentado en unas las mesas con el semblante de aburrimiento..A un joven.muchacho.guapo.alto.delgado.con el cabello suelto..hasta los hombros..  
  
- No sabees?????......- pregunto Milliardo...  
  
- No.por eso pregunto.. -  
  
- Es el príncipe Wufei..del Reino Chan...  
  
- Ahh..es el nuevo Heredero..  
  
- Quizaas..mas vino para presentarse oficialmente..ante los demás reinos...-  
  
MMM..tal vez.- decía Traize.viendo a Wufei..  
  
Por ke no te presentas..- dijo Milliardo  
  
Perdón¡¡¡¡-  
  
Por ke no te presentas ante el príncipe..además..recuerda ke Yuy..padre.no llego atener muy buenas relaciones con ellos..seria bueno...arreglarlas..- decía Milliardo ante el asombro de Traize.  
  
. Creo ke es el Rey kien tiene ke hacerlo..- comento Traize.  
  
No lo dudo.pero como general.sería..un gesto amable..del ejercito de Yuy..además.vas en son de paz..creeme el muchacho es justo...  
  
Lo conoces..-  
  
Un poco.- dijo Milliardo....  
  
Mmm...-  
  
Si.se ke interesara..- fue lo ke dijo Millliardo en un susurro...  
  
Ehhh¡¡¡.. Dijiste algo- decía Traize a Milliardo.  
  
Ke es necesario tener una reunión...me llego una información...ke kiero compartir con Todos..  
  
Y.sabes ke es del Rey Dermail..nunca vino..-pregunto Traize a Milliardo  
  
Pues..tenía pendientes..últimamente esta teniendo problemas..-hizo una pausa para ver los ojos azules de Traize..- de eso es ke kiero hablar con todos..  
  
Esta bien.Milliardo le avisare al Rey...- mientras e retiraba Milliardo..  
  
No te olvides de presentarte.Traize...-  
  
Sii..-  
  
Los jóvenes esposos se encontraban con los Barton..  
  
Heerooo..te felicito.además tu esposo es muy bonito...- decía la reina Catherine abrazando a Heero...  
  
Gra..gracias su majestad...- decía Heero..la verdad era ke solo la reina era kien tenia un poco más de confianza con él.la reina siempre fue atenta.con él. y fue la ke se preocupo en ayudarlo.en manejar el reino.cuando sus padres murieron.  
  
Y..tu.- dijo la reina frente a Duo.haciendo ke la viera con sorpresa.- puedo darte un abrazo...- dijo la reina sonriente..  
  
Si.claro..- dijo Duo..  
  
Ahhh.- abrazando a Duo..- cuida bien de él en poco tiempo ha sufrido mucho.y te agradezco de kitarle esa tristeza..- le dijo al oído  
  
No se preocupe.- le respondió.Duo..  
  
Bueno ahora eres casado Heero..- dijo Trowa sonriente...  
  
Sii..ya lo soy..-viendo la mirada esmeralda...- Trowa.solo faltas tu..-  
  
Jejej..pues.tardara mucho..tu tuviste suerte de encontrara a Duo.sin embargo yo kiero esperar a alguien bueno para mi...-decía Trowa..  
  
Eso es cierto..- hizo una pausa.- tan lejos y tan cerca...verdad Trowa..- dijo Heero..como para ke ellos solo lo entiendan..  
  
Sii..es verdad.no creo ke se de..- viendo la mirada cobalto  
  
De ke hablan..- dijo la reina..-Uds.siempre tienen como ese idioma...no crean ke no se ke traman cuando hablan así...- dijo la reina..  
  
Hermana..¡¡¡ a ke te refieres..-  
  
Mmm..los conozco...y espero ke no me lo oculten por mucho tiempo..y Heero...donde tu trates mal a este muchacho...te las veras conmigo.-le dijo la Reina en tono serio...  
  
Cathe..-  
  
Nada de Catherine..te lo digo.por ke no muestras lo ke me mate por enseñarte...donde kedarian tus modales.y me dejarías mal a mi.-  
  
No te preocupes...nunca le haría daño.-  
  
Eso..espero.- con una sonrisa...- cuando bailaran uds????..-pregunto la reina.  
  
En unos momentos mientras hablamos con la mayoría..-  
  
Duo..- dijo la reina...  
  
Siii...-  
  
Me permitirías..una pieza con Heero...- dijo la reina...  
  
Mmm..- Heero se sorprendió ante la petición de Catherine..  
  
No..no hay problema por mi..-dijo Duo...  
  
Heero..-dijo la reina captando la atención del joven rey- te lo pido..ke bailes conmigo.. Ya sabes.se..ke nunca llegare a ocupar su lugar...el lugar de tu madre..-hizo una pausa ante la sorpresa de Heero..- pero.siento ke debo hacerlo..por ke..por ke- empezando a kevrarse su voz.- yo.yo.me he preocupado mucho por ti.y he hecho lo posible para ke al menos.intente ocupar..su lugar.- diciendo con sus lagrimas rebeldes saliendo...  
  
Catherine.- dijo Heero..mientras posaba una mano en el rostro de la reina...  
  
Sii.Heero.- mientras Heero limpiaba una de sus lágrimas..  
  
Me encantaría..ke lo hicieras.- con una sonrisa...y también luchando para ke sus lagrimas no lo traicionaran..- sería..un mal educado al no pedírtelo..de cuando paso.eso..tu fuiste muy buena.conmigo..al igual ke Trowa se preocuparon..y me diste el cariño ke no pudieron darme.- tomando las manos de la reina-..Catherine..su majestad.bailaría.conmigo en lugar de mi madre..se lo agradecía..- termino Heero haciendo la petición a la reina..  
  
Sii...me encantaría.- dijo para abrazar a Heero y llorar..  
  
Duo... ke ante lo ke ocurría no podía ocultar sus lágrimas...- Heero..tiene suerte de tenerlo a uds.- le dijo a Trowa..  
  
Siii.mi hermana lo kiere mucho.creo mas como hijo ke como hermano..-viendo la mirada violeta..- Majestad Duo..-  
  
Ehh.Trowa.- dijo Duo al ver a Trowa...  
  
Me permitiría bailar con uds...después..cuando empiece la música...- le pidió Trowa con una sonrisa..  
  
Sería un placer.- respondiendo igual de sonriente....  
  
Los minutos pasaron... Y la hora del vals..de los novios y sus padres pues..ya era de realizarse..  
  
Mientras uno de los anfitriones..de la boda hablaba...  
  
Su atención por favor...-  
  
Estamos aki.ya ke es hora del vals de los novios.. Por favor la joven pareja ke se acerke a la pista de baile...  
  
Los jóvenes se acercaron...  
  
Bien como saben primero los esposos bailan con sus padres...- seguía hablando el animador..  
  
Su majestad Maxwell...- al ver ke el joven trenzado se acercaba...- bailara con su madre...-  
  
Siii..- al ver ke su madre se acercara...-  
  
Mi reina...ubikese con su hijo- dijo el animador  
  
Sii..- al estar con Duo.- hijito..mira te ves hermoso..- empezando a kerer llorar..-  
  
Mama..no llores..- decía Duo..  
  
Es ke...-  
  
Y majestad Yuy..-dijo el animador..- venga por favor.- para después.ver el dilema en ke todos ya se habían percatado..el joven Rey.pues..no tenía madre..entonces kien ocuparía su lugar...muchas mujeres..las demás nobles..al ver el dilema..comenzaron a murmurar. y algunas estarían dispuestas a bailar con el joven Rey...- bueno.este..  
  
Kien bailara conmigo??- dijo Rey Yuy.viendo al animador..  
  
Bueno.es kee..-  
  
No ha problema...- dijo haciendo ke los demás se sorprendieran...- su majestad..- dijo Heero...para ver ke la reina Catherine se acercaba a él..  
  
La reacción de los demás.fue de sorpresa..pues..no pensaban ke la reina Catherine...kerida por muchos.odiada por otros...pues..era una mujer muy fuerte..había salido varias veces victoriosa de algunos atakes.. el cual no era el comportamiento de una mujer..sin embrago ahora estaba en el lugar de la madre del joven Rey...muchas eran las preguntas en el aire pues.pocos sabían de la estrecha relación entre Yuy y los Barton..  
  
Yo bailare con su majestad Yuy.- dijo de forma seria la reina Catherine.acercándose a los demás..- saludos..Reina Maxwell...  
  
Ohhh..saludos para ud..- dijo la madre de Duo con una leve inclinación..-no sabía ke vendría..-  
  
Pues...es lógico conozco a Heero y me pidió ke lo hiciera.-  
  
Esta lista- le dijo Heero...  
  
Siii..Heero.,..-  
  
******************  
  
Quinze..- dijo el lider...  
  
Si.señor..-  
  
Cuantas bajas hemos tenido...-  
  
Unas 200.. señor.-  
  
Mmm..mermo bastante nuestro ejercito..  
  
Si..pero ..-  
  
A todos en este pueblo.los hombre fuertes se haran soldados...hay ke organizarnos.. Es probable ke cuando se enteren enviaran algunos regimientos.  
  
Los detendremos...señor..- dijo Quinze.  
  
Sii.pero primero..- se acerco a un baul ke estaba en el salón del Rey.- esto..-dijo sosteniendo el pergamino..en sus manos..ante la confusión de Quinze..  
  
Ke es eso.???....-  
  
Una de las razones por la cual invadimos este reino primero..-dijo abriendo el pergamino..- maldito Dermail..keria ocultármelo...-  
  
Ke es???....-  
  
Toma...constrúyelo en el castillo.lo más pronto posible.ke las especificaciones dichas ahí sean cumplidas..al pie de la letra..-  
  
Y servirá .para???-  
  
Acabar con esta región..y apoderarnos de los demás reinos.recuerda ke son fuertes.solo Dermail..veia a su reino fuerte.. A partir de mañana nos organizaremos.para la próxima invasión..sin embargo no podemos avanzar sin ke eso ya este listo...- dijo señalando el pergamino..  
  
No se preocupe..señor..-  
  
Te espero..mañana temprano.y ke los demás se diviertan...-  
  
Si señor...-  
  
Ahhhh....- decía el líder...-No kiero ke nada más se destruya... peor aun un incendio..cuida de ke no suceda..por ke si no yo mismo lo resolveré.-  
  
No señor..sin embargo con la gente del pueblo ke hacemos...-  
  
Pues.. Si los soldados kieren divertirse con sus hijas o hijos pues..ke lo hagan..no me interesa se lo merecen después de ganar.. Me retiro..-  
  
Sii..señor..-  
  
Y las palabras dichas de akel lider.pues.se cumplieron.en el pueblo a pesar de pasar la muerte de la batalla...los demás ke habían ganado ahora se desenfrenaban..bailaban bebían.los vinos de las cantinas cerca.algunos.aprovechaban y usaban a las meretrices ke se encontraban es ese lugar... un festejo sin leyes.pues.nadie los detendría.pero..algunos no conformes...buscaban otras personas ke los satisfagan.algunas de las jóvenes aldeanas..eran ultrajadas por hombres viciosos.. Ni sus casas eran seguras pues..eran irrumpidas por akellos ke solo buscaban satisfacer su sentimiento de deseo..  
  
Corre...hija corre..- gritaba una de las aldeanas a su joven hija...  
  
Atrápenla..- gritaba uno de los soldados...  
  
Noo..nooo..por favor..- gritaba la joven...al ser atrapada por los soldados..ke no eran pocos..apara satisfacer sus más bajos instintos...  
  
Por la mayoría de los lados del pueblo las voces eran las mismas...  
  
Ni los jóvenes se salvaban de tal acto vil...  
  
Tu.ke haces.aki..- le decía un grupo de soldados..a un joven aldeano de unos 16 años..  
  
Yoo.yo.. Nada...- decía con sus y nerviosismo akel muchacho..  
  
Has visto mujeres por aki-..decía..uno de los soldados..iluminado el rostro del joven aldeano..  
  
Siii...siii. las he visto...- dijo el joven al grupo de soldados..mirando a cada uno.. Tenían en su mirada esa sensación de deseo.se alegro un poco al saber ke buscaban mujeres...pues.había escapado al ver como algunos de sus amigos.era tomados por los soldados.  
  
Por donde...- dijo el soldado..  
  
Por alla...- señalaban..con su mano en dirección..donde había visto mujeres correr..  
  
Habían soldados tras ellas???..-  
  
Sii..algunos...pero ..-  
  
Mmmm...- dirigiéndose a los demás..soldados..- muchachos creo ke esas están ocupadas..  
  
Siii..- otro..dijo  
  
Me gustan jóvenes....- dijo otro diciendo lo ke ya tenían planeado hacer desde el principio..  
  
Siii...tienes razón...-dijo el primero ke hablo.- muchacho..  
  
Sii..sii...-  
  
Sabes donde hay más...-  
  
Este...vi algunas por alla...y estaban solas..-  
  
Bien.eso significa ke nadie vendrá por aki..no es así muchachos..- ejejejejej...mientras lo demás soldados reía también..  
  
Además..-intentaba el joven aldeano mentir..  
  
Noo¡¡¡.nos cansamos de buscar.para ke mujeres si estas tu..- dijo esto agarrando al joven..con sus fuerzas.  
  
NNooo..nooo..suélteme..- al sentir las manos de los demás soldados por todo su cuerpo..  
  
No.no lo haremos...te gustara...dolerá un poco pero...te gustara.tienes.6 hombres ke harán disfrutar..  
  
Noo...- dijo al ser silenciado con los labios de unos los soldados..y ni sikiera los hombres.jóvenes de salvaban...  
  
Todo en akella noche en la cual..la paz..murió.y la desolación reino..  
  
**************************  
  
Ya en el baile.. Los esposos..bailaban con sus parejas por toda la pista de baile.ante la vista de todos.los cuales solo se maravillaban de tal danza de sus majestades..  
  
Hijo...- decía la Reina Maxwell..- recuerda ke siempre te kerremos.pase lo ke pase.y recuerda ke el matrimonio es difícil debes luchar por él..no todo es color de rosa.y te doy un consejo.creo ke es el mejor.ten mucha comunicación y confianza en él..solo así podrán seguir adelante..-  
  
Mama.- dijo Duo viendo los ojos de su madre.- gracias..gracias por todo.por apoyarme y por este consejo..-  
  
Es algo ke ahora debes saber ke iniciaras una nueva vida...-  
  
Mientras la otra pareja....  
  
Heero...eres muy feliz. y eso me alegra..mucho..en verdad.¡¡¡- decía la reina Catherine a Heero...  
  
Lo sé..-  
  
Además en tu nueva vida recuerda ke ahora Duo es tu esposo...pero eso no significa ke te pertenezca o sea de tu propiedad Heero.- hablaba la reina en tono serio a Heero..  
  
Si lo se-  
  
Me refiero a ke uds.como pareja deben crecer mucho.pero tanto tu y Duo deben también superarse independientemente como persona...recuerda ke Duo es muy sensible...los más pekeños detalles...siempre serán los ke mantengan la relación..kierelo...ámalo..deséalo..protegedlo..ke eso solo asegurara ke Duo te kiera y ame por siempre...  
  
Gracias Catherine...- dijo Heero.con una sonrisa.  
  
Es lo menos ke puedo hacer.Heero..ahora eres un señor casado y debes saber las responsabilidades ke eso conlleva- para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla..a Heero..  
  
El despliegue de ambas parejas de baile termino...ahora era el turno de los nuevos esposos el de bailar el Vals.....  
  
Acercándose..los dos.no dejaban de verse a los ojos y sonreír.estaban muy felices.por lo ke ocurría eran esposos... y ahora todos los sabían y respetarían.una felicidad ke no se podría describir...  
  
Heero llego junto a Duo.y lo tomo de la cintura para darle un sincero, tierno y pasivo beso en sus labios..  
  
Al separarse Duo no pudo más ke sonrojarse en sus pálida piel..haciendo ke sus mejillas tuvieran esa imagen tan deseable y agradable.. Estando los dos para bailar..  
  
Heero..mejor lleva tu el paso.- diciendo Duo al ver ke Heero había tomado la parte de ser llevado en el vals..(nota elliot.- no se bailes asi ke interpreto lo ke imagino ke debe ser.)- no kreeo..  
  
Pero Duo tu ahora eres mi esposo...  
  
Heero..- dijo tomando las manos de Heero y colocándolas en su cintura..- eres mi esposo..y kiero ke me lleves por toda la pista.ke markes mi paso.ke todos sepan ke soy tuyo y de nadie más..solo eso..además tu eres el rey aki...- termino por darle..un beso en la frente de Heero.- y me dijiste ke harías lo ke yo kisiera.  
  
Sii..tienes razón Duo. te lo prometí.y cumpliré.- ya con sus manos en Duo para marcar el paso..  
  
Solo deseo ke esto sea un Vals Interminable..-  
  
La música del vals empezó..y el joven rey llevaba ahora...a su esposo..una danza propia de reyes..perfecta..definida.con la sensación de felicidad ke irrigaban por todo el salón..la sensación de kerer bailar de estar uno con el otro para siempre...  
  
Te amo Heero...-  
  
Te amo Duo...- dándole un beso en la boca en medio de la pista ante el aplauso de todos..los presentes..  
  
Mientras las demás ke observaban el baile..  
  
Ohhhh...ke lindo se ve Duo..es maravilloso.- decía Hilde.con emoción  
  
Siii...hijito..-decía su madre..ke volvía a llorar.  
  
Mmm..- decía Trowa.en su mesa..  
  
Ayy.Trowa.se ven tiernos.ojalá me des la oportunidad de verte así.- decía su hermana.  
  
Quatre.Duo se ve estupendo.- decía la Reina Winner a su hijo.  
  
Sii.es verdad no cabe duda ke son el uno para el otro..- decía Quatre al ver a su amigo bailar.  
  
......- el rey Winner..  
  
La música continuo y las horas también..cuando la gente se ponía ya en ambiente...era una noche en ke el comienzo de muchas cosas..sucederían...  
  
Acercándose un hombre hacia una de las mesas..de uno de los reyes.de los reinos cercanos..pues.solo lo hacía.kería hacerlo.aunke no lo comprendiera...hasta llegar a su lugar un poco los nervios se apoderaron de él..pues..eso no podía pasar.él..un general pasar por eso...haciendo de lado su nerviosismo. se acerco ya a la vista de los sentados en akella mesa ke se sorprendieron...ante su presencia...  
  
Ke desea..- dijo uno de los hombres hacia Traize..  
  
Disculpe mi descortesía pero me gustaría dirigirle unas palabras príncipe..-  
  
Nooo..no señor..él es el general de este reino.y recuerde ke su padre no tuvo buenas relaciones con ellos..  
  
Basta¡¡¡..no creo ke lo haga por mal..- decía el príncipe Wufei.a sus hombres..ante la mirada penetrante de Triaze..  
  
Por unos momentos...al azul y el negro de sus miradas se encontraron y se profundizaban en cada uno..mutuamente como si de investigar a cada uno se tratare...sin embargo lo único ke tenían en claro era ke kerían hacerlo y kedarse así mucho.mucho tiempo...  
  
deje me solo...- decía el príncipe ante la vista de asombro de sus hombres y la de Traize..  
  
Pero señorr¡¡¡¡..-  
  
No se preocupe.esto es una fiesta y.. creo ke el señor es justo no es así..- decía sin dejar de ver akellos ojos azules...  
  
Sii..asi es..  
  
Esta bien señor...pero avísenos si tiene problemas..- se reiteran los hombre ke acompañaban a Wufei..  
  
Dígame..kien es ud..??- pregunto Wufei...  
  
Soy..Traize..Kushrenada..general del ejercito del reino Yuy...- dijo Traize arrodillándose  
  
Bueno.como sabe soy el príncipe Wufei Chan..del Reino Chan...  
  
Si mi príncipe..- dijo Traize..ante el joven chino...  
  
Y ke es lo ke desea decirme..- decía el príncipe altivamente...  
  
Ke.nosotros.el rey Yuy..cree.ke debemos dejar nuestras diferencias.-  
  
No debería ser el propio rey kien lo diga... Y hable conmigo...-  
  
Lo..sé.pero como puede ver.esta muy feliz con su matrimonio..además yo me acerke a ud..por ke yo así lo kise.para ke no con tantos formalismos hablemos.de lo mejor de nuestro reinos..  
  
Osea.ke ud.aki no esta como general..- dijo el príncipe.  
  
Yo..no.pero ud.siempre será su majestad..-  
  
No me gusta...- dijo Wufei..captando el asombro e Traize..  
  
No es justo ke ud..se rebaje..yo soy un príncipe..pero no aceptare ke ud.deje de ser lo ke es..un guerrero.. Un general..solo por hablar conmigo...no es justo y no me gusta..  
  
Sera como ud.desee..mi príncipe..- dijo Traize..tomado la mano de Wufei...para besarla.- tiene el corazón y la justicia de todo un gran Rey.  
  
..- ante esas palabras.Wufei no podía decir nada..solo sonrojarse ante el acto de Traize.una sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo..  
  
Traize por su parte solo pudo disfrutar de la reacción del joven príncipe..le encantaba no lo hizo de mala fe simplemente deseo hacerlo..  
  
La música continuaba... pero a pesar de ke era un momento de alegría.no todos sentían lo mismo...estaba feliz por la boda.sabía ke kienes se casaban lo hacían por amor.pero en realidad..no deseaba estar ahí..los reclamos..las incomprensiones la falta de atención de algunos lo marcaban lo entristecían ahora ke Duo se había casado.pues.su padre tenía razón..aunke no kisiera lo tenía.ahora ya no iba a ser lo mismo.ya no podía estar con él..y pensar ke ahora si estaba solo..sin Duo.ahora no tendría con kien hablar.o tener con kien estar...con kien escapar de lo ke agobiaba en su propia casa...  
  
-ahhh.- dejando escapar un suspiro..en uno de los balcones..de palacio.lo conocía bien...keria estar solo.además estaba solo en su mesa..y para escuchar los reclamos de su padre..mejor estaba ahí.en medio de la noche..de akel.balcón..con la luna como su acompañante en sus pensamiento..- ke malo soy..debería alegrarme por él...lo estoy.solo.ke ahora si no tendré con kien hablar... -  
  
-ayy.Quatre.Quatre.- se repetía el mismo..- aun no te das a la idea de ke estarás así...- decía.apoyado en la pared cercana al balcón.con la fría brisa de la noche.pegando a su cuerpo.-ya debo acostumbrarme a esto..a ke la noche..la luna y sus amigas brillantes serán mis acompañantes a partir de ahora- mientras veía la noche con suma tristeza...-  
  
-mmm....-tan sumido en sus pensamientos...acercándose mas al final del balcón.y apoyando sus manos en la baranda del mismo- será..ke alguna vez.sentiré la felicidad ke Duo..siente ahora...aunke..kreo ke la respuesta es no.además.nadie se me ha acercado solo Duo.fue el ke lo hizo..-  
  
- por ke tan alejado de la fiesta...- dijo una voz.sorprendiendo a Quatre...  
  
-ahhh..- dijo algo asustado...pero al ver al dueño de esa voz.se trankilizo.- Trowa.ke hace aki??....-  
  
-lo mismo le pregunto???- decía Trowa.observando a su pekeño angel...  
  
- al ver a Trowa...solo pudo sonrojarse..y darle la espalda a Trowa..- nada.solo veo la noche...-  
  
- acercándose a Quatre..- no te gusta las reuniones.pues es la boda de tu mejor amigo...-  
  
- se voltea a ver al alto príncipe de mirada esmeralda..- me alegro por él..esoty feliz..con su boda..sin embargo..solo deseaba estar aki..-  
  
- Solo..- dijo Trowa..viendo como Quatre bajaba la mirada...  
  
- Siii..- dando la espalda de nuevo...observando la noche, la luna...- como siempre lo he estado..- fue un pekeño susurro al viento... el cual se lo llevo..  
  
- Trowa acercándose a Quatre....- no entiendo...-  
  
- Keee???.....- dijo Quatre para darse la vuelta...  
  
- No entiendo.por ke deseas estar aki..solo.sin nadie.en una fiesta..-  
  
- Por ke no tengo donde más estar..- dijo Quatre  
  
- Por.ke.por ke.estas tan triste...no estas solo..- decía Trowa.tomando con sus manos..el suave y delicado rostro de Quatre...  
  
- Trowa¡¡¡..- sonrojándose aun más.. Y las lágrimas a salir..  
  
- No llore..eso es lo ke no kiero..- pero al ver akellos ojos ke seguían mostrando tristeza.akel rostro hermoso..frágil.con esas mejillas..exquisitas a ser probadas y sus labios invitándolo no resistió..más..  
  
mmm..¡¡¡¡- fue lo ke apenas Quatre pudo decir al sentir sus labios.aprisionados con los de Trowa..  
  
En la pista de baile todos se sorprendían de ver al serio General Kushrenada bailando con el joven Príncipe Chan..danzando juntos era una sorpresa aun para su propio Rey..  
  
-Se mueve bien príncipe..- decía Triaze..  
  
ud.no lo hace mal..- respondió Wufei al comentario de Traize...  
  
es justo de nuestra parte hacer esto..por el bien de nuestros pueblos.-  
  
siii..pero no.. si su rey hable conmigo..y no debe usar la justicia...sin conocerla..-  
  
son palabras duras mi príncipe..- decía Traize.mientras aun danzaban por la pista de baile...  
  
pues.es la verdad...conozco la justicia..-  
  
mi príncipe..ante estos años.y experiencia en batalla..solo..puedo decir ke se puede hacer maldad con la justicia y justicia con la maldad..- dijo Traize para sorprender al joven chino..  
  
Eso..eso.es .mentira..la justicia solo hay una..-  
  
Creedme mi príncipe..es la verdad.- acercando el pekeño cuerpo del príncipe al suyo.  
  
Traize...en verdad..reconozco ke es un gran líder no en vano es el general. de su ejercito.- dijo Wufei ante la cercanía del cuerpo de Traize..sonrojándose demasiado...  
  
Gracias mi príncipe..-  
  
Akellos labios...tocaban los suyos.en un intento de beso..pero akel.intentaba abrir su boca..no podía..no podía.pero a pesar..de ke se resistía..otras sensaciones lo llenaban.el calor..de esa persona.sentía.la sensación de bienestar en esos labios.en esos..brazos ke lo sujetaban... suavemente..pero sin dejarlo ir..como su boca.cedió y abrió...dejando akel invasor probar su boca..otra sensación.le llego.algo ke no podía controlar.veía y sabia ke era un beso.sin embrago era el primero ke recibía..  
  
Quatre..yoo..yo.-dijo al dejar de saborear esa dulce boca.para recuperar el aliento..sin dejar de soltarlo..  
  
Ahhh..ahhh..- Quatre solo recuperaba el aire.con sus mejillas aun rojas..y un calor ke lo embargaba..  
  
Lo siento...- dijo Trowa..  
  
Por ke.-  
  
No deseo ofenderlo.no kise.pero.si de esa forma..puedo traerle alegría.lo hare..- acercando al pekeño rubio a su pecho..  
  
No .no me ofende..solo.ke na..nadie me había besado.-decía Quatre bajo el abrazo de Trowa y su rostro pegado en su pecho..- yo..yo..pensé.ke nadie lo haría..  
  
Ud.no esta solo..no lo esta.yo kiero estar con ud..kiero ke deje de estar triste..  
  
Trowa..¡¡¡..-  
  
Quatre...me deja ser akel.ke este junto a ud.. Yo lo kiero.me ha gustado desde hace tiempo atrás.solo ke no kería incomodarlo.  
  
Yo..yo.-viendo la mirada esmeralda.-  
  
Comprendo.-dijo Trowa..bajando la vista y kitando sus brazos sobre el pekeño...- lamento si lo puse en una mala situación.-  
  
Trowaaa¡¡¡..- dijo para hacer una pausa.y sonrojando aún más.-beseme.de nuevo.kiero ke me bese..yoo.yoo.- dejo de hablar al sentir los labios de Trowa.pegarse a los suyos.y dejar a la lengua invasora de explorar su boca.  
  
Los dos se besaban con Trowa atrayendo al rubio a su cuerpo más.para sentirlo cerca.estaba feliz.feliz de ke su angel.lo aceptara..  
  
me dejara..ser akel.ke le kite su pena...- pregunto Trowa..con su ángel en sus brazos..y cabeza pegada a su pecho..  
  
Siii.Trowa.. Ahora se ..ke no estoy.solo..-  
  
Quatre.- yo lo kiero.. Yo también te kiero Trowa..-Por eso decía ke estaba solo...-haciendo una pausa-..Sii.por ke no pensaba ke me corresponderías..-  
  
Quatre.ahora sabe le lo kiero.- dijo besando su frente..  
  
Dejando a Trowa.besar su frente, mejillas..sus suaves..besos..solo hacía más ke sonreír..ante tal suavidad de Trowa.  
  
Quaatreeee¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ pero ke crees ke lo ke haces...- gritaba su padre.al ver a su hijo en tal acción.  
  
Padree¡¡¡¡...-  
  
Pero..ke krees..con el príncipe Barton..no te da vergüenza de hacerle eso al príncipe... y ud..- señalando al príncipe..Trowa...  
  
Noo.lo diga..Quatre y yo...hemos aceptado ke nos keremos..-  
  
Imposible¡¡¡¡.no dejare ke se junte con alguien de tu....  
  
Rey.Winner..creo ke debe pensar en lo ke dirá..- dijo la Reina Catherine acercándose a su hermano..al cual mostraba enojo en su mirada..- o lo tomare como una ofensa a mi familia y mi reino.- decía de forma seria.  
  
Reina Catherine..ud.esta viendo.lo ke sucede.su hermano se aprovecha de mi hijo.-  
  
Yo no veo ke el reclame por lo ke hace..-  
  
Reinaa¡¡¡..-  
  
Creo ke lo mejor es discutirlo...- decía la reina al ver a la joven pareja.jamás había visto a Trowa.así de cercano con alguien.pero abrazarlo..y kerer defender a capa y espada alguien.no temía de enfrentarse al propio Rey Winner..no cabía duda.su hermano estaba enamorado.  
  
No hay nada ke discutir..-  
  
Padre¡¡¡..-  
  
No digas nada Quatre-  
  
Rey Winner..es obvio ke aki no hay oposición de ningún lado..debe reconocerlo. además.ud..mismo..dijo ke debemos tener mejores relaciones.yo no opongo a ke Quatre este con Trowa.es un joven muy lindo..  
  
Frágil.debil.- decía le padre de Quatre...- pero es cierto yo mismo se lo dije..-  
  
No cree..ke esta seria una buena forma.- decía la Reina Catherine..- además.forman una linda pareja..  
  
Mmm..- viendo el Rey a su hijo y a Trowa.era verdad..la fragilidad de Quatre y la fueza de Trowa.daban un hermoso contraste.al fin podría presumir de Quatre ante los demás.el de ke sera un hermoso novio.incluso viendo bien..opacaban en cierto modo a Duo y a Heero..ke eran vistosos. la ternura de su hijo y Trowa...- debo decir ke es verdad.  
  
Veee.- dijo la reina ante su propio asombro y el de los demás.- por ke mejor hablamos de esto Ud.y yo.además.seriamos los ke debemos resolverlo.de Rey. a Rey.  
  
Reina.dira..-  
  
Sii..me refiero a ke ambos tenemos la misma posición, altura e hidalguía.-  
  
Es verdad..además.recuerde ke debe haber ciertos acuerdos normales..el propio Yuy.firmo un acuerdo con el Rey Maxwell antes de ke su hijo se casara.  
  
Es lo más normal..Rey..por eso debemos hablar..-  
  
Sii.mejor ahora.Reina..acompáñeme..- le pedía.. A la Reina..- no es por nada pero tendría a una hermosa mujer como allegada..sin ofender...  
  
Ooh.no..mi Rey.no.ud..también es muy simpático..- decía mientras caminaban.. Alejándose de los dos ke estaban más ke asombrados ante lo ke había pasado...  
  
Bueno..muchachos..- decía el Rey Winner.- sigan... tenga cuidado de ke alguien los vea..recuerden ke deben estar juntos cuando se oficialice el compromiso.cuando terminen de intercambiar miradas vengan a mi mesa..-  
  
Sii.padre..-  
  
Quatre...- decía Trowa.  
  
Creo ke estamos comprometidos..- decía Quatre con mirada seria.  
  
No te gusta..- decía Trowa con desilusión  
  
Me.encanta¡¡¡.. Ahora seré tu novio..- dijo dándole un beso a su ahora novio.  
  
Ooh..Quatre...- correspondiendo el beso...  
  
******************* Mientras la música tocaba y los demás invitados bailaban... alejados de todo ruido..personas.estaban dos personas ke se amaban..entrando los dos a sus aposentos.se besaban se abrazan.retirando sus pesados trajes.iban dejando el camino hacia el lecho en el ke se amararían en ke fundirían sus cuerpos y almas...  
  
Con una de sus manos..retiraba la fina camisa ke cubría su suave pecho para recorrerlo con pekeños besos a cada botón ke cedía.haciendo ke su amante gimiera ante la suavidad de su contacto...deseando hasta ke el también participaba en akel acto de kitarse todo de encima...sus pasos los guiaron hasta le cama ke se kedaron viendo..sonrojados..jadeantes del aliento por el placer ke iba en aumento el latido de sus corazones a mil por el amor ke ambos sentían...  
  
Duo..esta vez será difrente- decía Heero ante la vista violeta de su joven esposo..  
  
Siii.será..como casados..yo como tu esposo..y tu como el mío.Heero estoy tan feliz...- acercando sus labios hacia los de Heero...el cual con sus brazos lo atrajo hacia así y el por el moviendo ambos cayeron al lecho.Duo encima de Heero...el cual ya su cuerpo había reaccionado a los pensamientos de su mente..de igual manera Duo.también demostraba su emoción ante lo ke acontecían en ambos..su mente y cuerpo estaban fusionados ante la sola idea.de entrega de uno hacia el otro..  
  
*************************  
  
Creo ke esto esta mejorando General...- Decía el principe Wufei.desde ke comenzaron en ningún momento se habían separado...  
  
De verdad mi príncipe se mueve tan suavemente...como el de una vacilante hoja..ke cae...- decía Traize mirando los negros ojos de Wufei...-  
  
Ohhh.de seguro con estas palabras no ha de ganar en batalla..- decía Wufei sonriendo...  
  
Noo... en batalla..no se usan.sin embrago debe entender ke existen..otros tipos de batallas...- dijo ante la incomprensión de Wufei..  
  
Como cuales???.....solo existe un tipo y es la más cruel en el ke vidas inocentes mueren...-  
  
Es cierto.pero esa es una clase de las batallas...la peor si keire.pero para batallar con el corazón.de alguien.pues son las palabras las mejores armas...-  
  
Batallas por el corazón.??.....- preguntaba incrédulo Wufei ante la vista de Traize.  
  
Así.es .el decir.ke sus pasos son suaves.su mirada como una profunda noche a ser iluminada...son cosas..para ganar el corazón de alguien- terminaba decir esto para acercar el cuerpo del príncipe a él..  
  
Traiizee¡¡¡.esta diciendo ke es mi corazón el ke kiere batallar..-  
  
Noo.batallar con ud.nunca¡¡..solo deseo y peleare para ke su corazón se fije y lata por mi..-  
  
No es manera de hablarle a un príncipe..- decía.sonrojados.- yoo.yoo..puedo tomarlo como una ofensa..-  
  
Lamento ke si decirle ke su corazón es puro.y ke ud.es una persona maravillosa es ofenderlo disculpe...lamento haberlo ofendido..mi Príncipe.- dijo Traize para soltar el cuerpo del joven chino..hacer una inclinación y retirarse...  
  
Dejando a un Wufei...confundido en medio de la pista de baile..ante la vista de todos.sin embargo no le importaba..le molestaba lo ke había dicho.y como se había comportado..Traize.. solo le adulo.le dijo y trato de una manera delicada.a nadie le había permitido ke alguien se le acercara sin embrago Traize..pudo.kitarle..esa sensación de desconfianza.y lo había tratado mal..muy..mal..  
  
Traize...- dijo Wufei..la ver ke el general se retiraba del salón...  
  
En otras de las mesas cercanas..  
  
Hijoo..es cierto lo ke contó tu padre- decía la reina al ver a Quatre acompañado de Trowa.. .  
  
Ssiii..madre..es cierto la verdad es ke...-  
  
Se han enamorado...- concluyo la Reina Catherine...  
  
Pues si.- afirmo su hermano...  
  
Las conversaciones no tan profundas se tratara ahora pero.los demás importante no es conveniente tratarlas.en este momento.- acoto el Rey Winner..  
  
Y ke es lo ke desea hacer..Rey..-  
  
Pues..la verdad es ke decidiremos donde serán.las reuniones..si en su reino o en el mío..  
- Mmm..-decía la reina Catherine-...no se... pues la verdad yo me  
kedare unos 2 días más aki.ya ke el Rey Milliardo me pidió una  
audiencia.sobre diferentes asuntos..al igual ke voy hablar con los  
representantes del Reino Chan...-  
  
Pues...yo también me kedare...unos días..es ese tiempo podremos decidir en ke lugar se harán las conversaciones...aunke adelanto ke pues..nuestro reino los recibiría con honores.Reina Catherine..-decía el Rey Winner..-  
  
Pero papa..nosotros hasta ke deciden en ke kedamos ..Trowa y yo nos seguiremos viendo..  
  
Eso es cierto...-  
  
Pues...hermano ahora en esta fiesta esta pretendiendo a Quatre.como ven estamos hablando..así ke es un hecho ke uds.se comprometerán.. Esta bien así Rey Winner..  
  
Para mi..sii..y como tal podrá..acompañar a Quatre en algunos actos a partir de Ahora..e incluso le doy permiso para bailar con él..-  
  
Bueno.le agradezco Rey Winner...en aceptar el que yo pretenda a su.hijo.- haciendo una pausa y observando a Quatre sonriendo-..Quatre..-  
  
Dígame..-  
  
Me permite esta pieza..seria un honor para mi ud.aceptara-  
  
Acepto su invitación con gusto..- tomando la mano de Trowa y dirigiéndose a la pista de baile..  
  
Hacen una buena pareja..- decía el Rey Winner..  
  
Bueno.. hay ke decir ke nuestras familias tienen encanto.- decía la Reina Catherine  
  
Es cierto...- acotaba la Rey Winner..  
  
Majestad..- decía el Rey Winner a Catherine..- dígame..una duda ke tengo y muchas en la corte..como salió victoriosa ante la batalla..con Dermail.déjeme decirle ..ke esa derrota le costo.mucho a él..y ponerla como alguien a kien observar Majestad..-  
  
ohhhh.. Rey...-  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Y el ambiente propicio para ke estuvieren junto al olor del incienso, de las flores puestas en la habitación matrimonial...iluminado con velas..las cuales producían..una tenue iluminación..en akella gran cama.con las finas sabanas..cortinas a los lados de la misma..le daban ese toke de romanticismo a akella habitación..  
  
Ya en la cama los dos desnudos..tocando, palpando sintiendo.con el calor en sus cuerpos.no dejaban de recorrer con sus bocas...todos los rincones..en akel vals..en el ke dos cuerpos se fusionaban...  
  
Duo..te amo.mi esposo..- decía Heero..dando un beso.en el pecho de Heero..  
  
Heeroo¡¡¡..yo también te amo...-  
  
Heero...siguió..sus besas bajando hasta llegar a la parte baja...del vientre de Duo..y suavemente lamía akel.lugar..era tan suave.. Haciendo ke su joven esposo gimiera ante los contactos dados...  
  
Las manos de Duo pasaban por la espalda de Heero..kien al contemplar el miembro erguido de su esposo..lamió la punta.para luego meterla.. En su boca..succionando..  
  
-ahhhh.ahhhh..Heeroo...ahhhh-  
  
- mmmm..-  
  
ya soltando akel miembro se acerco a los labios de Duo.para así tener ese beso especial.ese contacto intimo.en el ke los unía aun más..posándose Heero..ya en las caderas de Duo..para así kedar encima de del.e instintivamente su amante acomodo sus piernas a sus lados para permitirle un mejor ingreso..no dejaba de explorar akella boca ke era suya.en la ke siguen saboreando.en el ke sabores y placeres se juntaban.en akella noche..en la ke era solo para ellos dos..nadie más.solo ellos..  
  
**********************  
  
Observando a los lejos.la oscuridad de la noche..en la soledad de su habitación el frió viento golpeando su cara.. Viento akel ke le contaba sus secretos de los lugares por el cual pasaba..y los sentimientos cargados el él.podía sentir la tristeza del ambiente.la felicidad..la pasión. de la misma..las angustias de la gente cercana a su ahora castillo..  
  
ahh.viento..así ke estos son tus secretos..kien.kien aparte de mi puedes hablar.y con kien más..puedes contar la gran carga ke te encomienda.sin desearlo.- decía el líder akel...ke había ganado un reino a la fuerza.  
  
Pero...ke diferente es el destino.en este lugar la oscuridad.ya cayo..sin embargo en otros lados...las cosas son tan diferentes.lindo contraste..pero.al final solo una cosa perdura..la oscuridad.- hablaba con seguridad.akel líder.acercándose más al balcón de su habitación... a los lejos podía observar..  
  
Y..también.akella danza por la cual según ellos en nombre del amor..hacen..sin darse cuenta ke solo cumplen con los instintos animales ke los humanos tienen y nacen con ellos...-mirando a lo lejos a la joven pareja de esposos..ke mostraba su amor.era como si los ojos de akel líder estaban en akella habitación.en la cual pensaban ke no había nadie..  
  
Pero..tan ciegos son.la mayor amenaza esta cerca y pierden su tiempo en cosas absurdas.pero.siempre he observado ke por ese deseo han hechos muchas cosas...hasta las personas ke más puras se consideran también caen ante ese sentimiento..aunke mi lógica no me permite entender.dejare ke lo sigan haciendo.-  
  
Por ke muy..pronto..lo ke ahora placer y deseo sienten..pues solo la tristeza. y el dolor caerá..eso es seguro..- termino de decir.el líder como sentencia de lo ke sucedería. observando akellos ke demostraban su amor...  
  
Lo malo de no tener terminado akello..así solo.los sentimientos ke observo.caen en mi cuerpo.para después..no tener como sacarlos.- observando por última vez.- tan placentero será.- dijo poniendo su mano en akella imagen.- noooo...descansar.. es lo mejor de hacer en estos momentos.- retirándose a su amplia cama..  
  
*************  
  
Ya dentro de Duo...Heero entra en akel cuerpo suave.. Akellos aceites usados eran de mucha ayuda para no lastimar a su esposo en tal acción..( nota elliot.- recuerden la época no habían lubricantes como ahora.y los aceites.pues..imagínenselos.ejejjej.)... suave y lento entraba.solo para hacer ke su amante gimiera ..  
  
Ahhh..Ahhhh.HHeerrrooo¡¡¡.-  
  
Duo..Duooo¡¡..ahhhh-  
  
Con tales acciones Heeero hacía suyo akel .. Ke lo aceptaba.marcan su ritmo ke empezaba a ser más rapido..tocando las zonas erógenas dentro de Duo ambos no podían más ke deleitarse ante akella danza..saliendo de su pareja..Heero.acomoda a Duo.sentándolo en sus piernas para ke Duo acomodara su cabeza en los hombros de su esposo..y la penetración sea más profunda.sacando más gemidos de parte y parte en ambos esposos.los cuales ya llegaban a la cumbre de toda relación.sin embargo trataban de ke durara más..deteniéndose a ratos para poder seguir en su faena.no kería ke fuera rápido.sino lo contrario ke dure toda la noche y hasta el amanecer de ser posible..  
  
- AHhh.h. aaahahahah..Heerro.Hee.Heee..-  
  
- Du.Duo..ahhh,.,... te.te amo...amo.te amo.- decía Heero mientras embestía a su trenzado amante...  
  
ya el fin llegaba y los sabían. y los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos el aliento perdido.pero seguían en akella danza hasta ke sus cuerpos no dieron más explotando en el mayor clímax en el mayor momento...  
  
ahhhh.h...ahhhh.h..Duoooo¡¡¡¡- gritaba Heero. expulsando su líkido dentro de Duo..  
  
ahhhh.Heeroooo..- al sentir akel likido caliente dentro de su cuerpo - y rindiéndose de placer en el cuerpo de su esposo..para terminar jadeante - Te..amo..Heero.-  
  
Y .yoo.a ti.Duo..te amo..-  
  
Y akellos quedaron exhaustos hasta el día siguiente.....  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
Ya pasado el almuerzo.los demás reyes ke se habían kedado..pues hablaban de los planes futuros entre sus miembros.  
  
-Los reuní aki.pues.por ke como saben el Rey Dermail.no ha venido ha esta reunión pero no es por falta de descortesía..su Majestad.Yuy..- decía Milliardo ante todos los reyes y representantes de región.sentados Todos. y en frente el Rey Yuy en su trono junto con su esposo...el príncipe.,.. Maxwell..  
  
-entonces cual es su motivo.Rey Milliardo..- decía Heero sosteniendo la mano de su esposo..  
  
de seguro no kiso ver a la Reina Barton después de su derrota- decía el Rey Winner..sacando las risas de algunos presentes  
  
Nooo..rey Winner..-hizo una pausa.- la verdad es el de unas informaciones ke han llegado a nuestros reinos..una amenaza..- la reacción dentro del salon no se hizo esperar..  
  
Una amenaza..???... explikese majestad.-decía el Rey Yuy..  
  
Se nos ha informado de ke estaba formando un grupo de personas para traer desordenen la región. y ke los más seguro es ke llegaran primero al Reino Dermail.???...  
  
Sabe algo sobre el grupo..??....  
  
La verdad es ke es solo un rumor..pero últimamente el reino.ha recibido la visita de extraños.ahora más frecuentemente... pero nos dudamos.ya ke ninguna ruta de acceso comercio son atakadas ke generalmente eso es lo ke hacen..-  
  
Pero.???...- dijo el Rey Winner...  
  
Antes de venir acá recibí un informe de ke se movilizaba un gran grupo de hombres en dirección a Dermail.-  
  
Keee???...- dijo el Rey Yuy.- armados..o era una caravana..  
  
Kien me informo dijo ke no pudo observar bien.pero aseguro de ke no era una caravana comercial... y ke vio una guadaña..cargada por el líder de akel grupo..  
  
Los murmuros dentro del salón..  
  
Pero eso es solo un rumor...- decía la Reina Catherine..- Y además..por ke Dermail.-  
  
Pues..primero.también.en mi reino.han venido gente de fuera y por lo ke tengo entendido..en la mayoría..de los reinos..han llegado. y Dermail..pues mi reina.usted.es una de las responsables..  
  
La derrota de Dermail.ante la Reina Catherine.debilito.su ejercito.- termino de Decir.el Rey Yuy..  
  
Mmm..pero..la batalla fue legitima el comenzó..-decía la Reina.  
  
No se preocupe..todos saben.batalla.es batalla.ud.no es responsable.- termino el Rey Winner...  
  
Me temo ke es tarde..- dijo el General Traize al entrar al salón de improvisto...  
  
A ke te refieres Traize..- dijo Milliardo..  
  
***************  
  
Diablos..- dijo el líder.al observar a akel ke daño sus planes..- Quince¡¡¡¡¡-gritaba el líder..  
  
Dígame señor...-  
  
Debemos prepararnos yaaa..-  
  
Ke paso...-  
  
Ke ya se enteraron...  
  
Keeee..como.nadie salio del pueblo.-  
  
Tonto..las palomas mensajeras..-dijo viendo a Quinze..- además.también hay otras personas ke pudieron saberlo...-  
  
Kienes..-  
  
Por las ke te pido ke apures la construcción de lo ke te dije.-  
  
Sii.pero.ahora ke aremos..-  
  
Pues..ya sabes.ke tus hombres entrenen.a los demás.para soldados..ke las mujeres empiecen..a confeccionar... trajes para el frió. los demás..preparen armas..espadas.escudos.. y flechas..recolecta los pedazos de la batalla...derrite las cosas. y armense..ke los campesinos...preparen las siembras...para la comida de todos...nosotros..y ke empiecen para reserva en el invierno.ke todos laboren...  
  
Tanto.señor..-  
  
Siii...como te dije.. Ya lo saben..- haciendo una pausa..- tu debes terminar lo ke te encomendé yaaa.para ayer...-  
  
Sii...señor...pero..-  
  
Mañana trae.a tu capitanes..elaboraremos el plan de atake..-  
  
Atake...????... y ke vamos a atakar.-  
  
Pues..- buscando en el mapa extendido en la mesa.para posar su dedo en un lugar especifico.-...aki..  
  
Pero.señor¡¡¡...- pero callo al ver la sonrisa de su líder.era..era....- como usted.diga.  
  
Así.me gusta..-  
  
******************  
  
Imposible..- decía el representante del reino Chan..  
  
Es.mentira.- decía el Rey Winner..  
  
Es mi culpa..- decía la Reina Barton..  
  
Estas seguro de lo ke dices.- decía..Yuy.ante el asombro de su esposo..  
  
Mi señor..he recibido varios mensajes..esta tiempo..y todos me indican.ke el reino Dermail..fue tomada a la fuerza.. por un grupo de personas desconocidas...  
  
Pero..pero.. y el Rey. como esta Dermail..- decía Milliardo..  
  
Esta muerto..es lo ke informa.toda la familia real anikilada..Doroty.la reina..todos.-  
  
Kien pudo hacer algo..así.. Dermail.pueda estar debil.pero.acabar con su ejercito aún es dificil- decía le Rey Maxwell..  
  
Es lo ke se sabe... han tomado el castillo el cual tiene nuevo señor..-  
  
Y ahora ke aremos..-dijo la Reina..Barton..  
  
Ke..reinos..kedan cerca de Dermaill???.- dijo el príncipe Duo.ante la sorpresa de su esposo y los demás..  
  
Nooo.-dijo Milliardo...- el mio.el reino Chan...-  
  
Imposible.- decía el príncipe Wufei..- nuestro reino es fuerte no acabaran con él.  
  
Es una locura ke ataken.a otros.ganamos en numero.y armamento..- decía le Rey Maxwell.-  
  
Sería una locura.- acoto el Rey Winner..  
  
Nadie kita ke solo han kerido el reino de Dermail...pues.al haber kedado sin rey..no podemos hacer nada..- decía la Reina Catherine..  
  
Noo.tomaron el reino más débil....para crear..su centro de operaciones..su cuartel General...y luego..invasión..-  
  
Debemos apoyarnos..-decía el Rey Milliardo..- debemos..-  
  
No es conveniente..no podemos..usar el ejercito así nomás..mi corte no me dejara hacer tal acción..sin haber sido atacados...- decía el Rey Winner..  
  
Pero..-decía millairdo..- yo debo volver.mi hermana esta a cargo y debo hacerlo..solo espero ke cuando actúen no sea demasiado tarde..-  
  
Yo también debo retírame e informar lo ke ha sucedido- acoto el príncipe Wufei..  
  
Y cuando la mayoría esta retirándose..  
  
Su majestad..- decía el Rey Winner..- lo mejor será.ke ud..venga a nuestro reino..en una semana.para poner los acuerdos...-  
  
Esta bien.. el lugar de la boda seria un lugar justo para ambos..  
  
Como ud.diga...Quatre..vamonos..-  
  
Despídete Trowa..- decía la Reina..  
  
Nos vemos...- abrazando a Trowa.  
  
Sii.nos veremos.- depositando un suave beso en al frente de Quatre...  
  
General...- decía Wufei a Traize..  
  
Dígame mi príncipe..-  
  
Discúlpeme..por haberlo tratado así ayer.no fue justo...-  
  
Mi príncipe..solo soy bueno con uds.por ke kiero serlo..- decía mientras acercaba con un abrazo a su cuerpo a al joven chino..  
  
Triazee¡¡.- al sentir como sus labios eran sellados por el general.- mmm¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Mi príncipe..recuerdeme..recuerde ke este general.esta a su servicio.-  
  
Traize..lo recordare..- juntando sus labios a los de Traize..  
  
Ahora vaya...vaya... ke pronto nos volveremos a ver-  
  
Eso espero..-  
  
Mientras en le salón..  
  
Heero..- decía.Duo..  
  
Ahora tu estarás aki..Duo.por mayor seguridad.- decía su padre..  
  
Es lo mejor..- decía Heero..  
  
Pero padre.-  
  
No hay peros..Duo.además el es tu esposo..- decía su padre..  
  
Padre cuídate.- decía Duo abrazando a su padre.  
  
Yaa...pekeño...trankilo.estará bien.ya sabes..ke nadie puede con los Maxwell....ejejeje-  
  
Cuídate.-  
  
Tu también Duo...recuerda..ke tu esposo.también te cuidara.. Y recuerda.. tu familia siempre te kiere..- decía abrazando a su Hijo..  
  
Adios...- al ver como su padre salía del salón..-..Heero..- tomado las manos de su esposo...-  
  
Se ke es Duro.pero.no pasara nada.Duo.si alguien se acerca a este reino.se muere.. Y los demás se pondrán atentos..me apena por Dermail..pero no podemos hacer nada...-  
  
Siii.todo estará bien..-abrazando a su Heero....  
  
********************  
  
Jejejejejej..si claro¡¡¡..es cuestión de tiempo..el ke los mate..a ti ..y a la región entera.-  
  
Y de esta región caiga a mis pies.. Y pronto los atacare en donde más les duele..ejejejejeje..- decía akel líder con la malicia en su mirada y corazón..observando a la joven pareja. Prediciendo el futuro no distante para akella región....  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
Nota de Autor: ...bueno..este es el segundo capitulo..de este fic..ke largo ke esta ni mi historia principal.. Esta así de larga..en la historia vemos.ke ya paso la fiesta.pues..el bueno.de los esposos.y kien será el líder ke observa todo...kien será.???..... esperen el próximo Cap..de esta historia...  
  
Pues díganme kien creen uds.kien es.. El malvado.y de la relaciones..pues.a mi me gusta poner más a Wufei con Traize.en la mayoría de fic..Traize es el malo.. Pero podrán estos sentimientos seguir adelanten o se truncaran ante la maldad del Líder..podrá haber lemon.entre Quatre y Trowa.-..entre el General y el príncipe..ó.. el líder con uno de los chicos Gundam..ejejejejejeje..conmigo nada es predecible..  
  
El tercer capitulo podría llamarse.. el Fin de una mentira. y el comienzo de una venganza. más o menos sería así..  
  
Ehhhh¡¡¡.es bueno hacer esto..  
  
Reiview Contest...  
  
Lady Une Barton: ...amiga.me alegro ke te haya gustado..espero haberte resuelto tus inquietudes.. Y espero verte en el msm...  
  
Oriko Asakura: ...gracias por leerlo..me gusto tu mail.y al boda de Duo y Heero pues ya era hora.sin embargo te digo..no se si Durara mucho..eso..jeejjee.y he pensado bastante en si kitar la vida a uno de los chicos..de ke muertos habrán lo haran..pero.  
  
Loreto Vegueta: ...como estas..me alegro ke te guste.y ke me consideres un buen escrit@r....ejejej...pues.. esa sensación de desesperanza pues.es lo mejor..esta vez pues esta un poco romántico ..sin perder su lado malo.ejejejeje..  
  
Suna y la Bardo: ...pues recuerda ke este es muy diferente a Recordatorio.no sabes.lo difícil..creeme he estado escribiendo como 4 fics.simultáneamente..pero buneo..me alegro ke te haya gustado.si tienes alguna duda me la dices.  
  
Uru Yuy: .bueno espero ke te haya gustado.es muy fuerte jejejejeje.cuidte espero tener otra conversación imaginaria ..  
  
Mary Luz: ...recibi tu mail.me alegro ke sigas con herederos..no pensaba en tal giro.pero.si es para bien.pues...y espero ke hayas lleido esta locura ke hago..  
  
Belldandy: ....holaaaa..amiga.te debo tu regalo en esta semana o la otra te lo entrego un poco tarde.pero bueno.si lees..esto te informo ke G Place ya mismo termino. y ke haría si hago un fic.de Yugi con la parejas ke yo te he dicho,,,,,ejejejejejejej...cuiadte...  
  
Los invisibles: ..gracias... n_n  
  
Bueno...tomatazos.felicitaciones.bombas..besitos..ohhh.no otra vez..n_n.al dark_elliot@hotmail.com 


	3. El fin de una mentira y el principio de ...

EL PRINCIPIO  
DEL  
FIN  
  
By  
Dark Elliot  
  
Un fic de Gundam Wing siiii..aun no termino G Place, ni recordatorio.pero bueno..trabajaremos mas para los fics...  
  
Este fic..pues...es el ke keria escribir.de angust.muertes. y cosas dark..ejejejejej no me culpen después de este fic...bueno..  
  
En parejas son las de siempre..aunke...terminaran felices..o no siempre el destino es tan bueno...  
  
Los personajes de G Wing...no me pertenecen..lo escribo para ver a Uru yuy ke me dice..al hacer sufrir a Q-chan....ejejjejejeeje..  
  
******************** Escenas del Capitulo anterior  
  
Jejejejejej..si claro¡¡¡..es cuestión de tiempo..el ke los mate..a ti ..y a la región entera.-  
  
Y de esta región caiga a mis pies.. Y pronto los atacare en donde más les duele..ejejejejeje..- decía akel líder con la malicia en su mirada y corazón..observando a la joven pareja. Prediciendo el futuro no distante para akella región....  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
*********************  
  
En una región donde la trankilidad reinaba había llegado la oscuridad para cubrirla por completo ya un reino había caído a sus pies. no faltaba poco para ke otro sucumbe ante esta tormenta ke acabaría con todo..  
  
Los días pasaron en la región en la cual los demás reinos aumentaban la seguridad de sus pueblos.. Ya Dermail.había caído y no tardarían en llegar a los demás sin embargo la pregunta era kien caerá.a kien atacaran.. A kien acabaran...  
  
Y como promesa hecha la Reina Catherine.. Y su hermano Trowa llegaban al Reino Winner semanas antes se llego al acuerdo del compromiso de los jóvenes príncipes.. Ante la simpatía de ambas familias ante el suceso.. Ante la ambición del Rey Winner de tener a los Barton como sus aliados...eso. no podía ocultar.. Sus.deseos.sus secretos..  
  
Reina Catherine...bienvenida a mi reino..esta en su casa..- decía el Rey con una leve inclinación ante la llegada de la reina..  
  
Ohh..su majestad.acepto su invitación...- decía la Reina con una gran sonrisa...  
  
Pues. la esperaba.y a su joven hermano..buenos días príncipe Trowa.-  
  
Buenas Tardes.. Su majestad..- decía Trowa.- puedo saber donde se encuentra Quatre..-  
  
Ohhh.no se impaciente...lo vera..esta feliz de su visita. mejor entremos.- decía el Rey a los hermanos.Barton..  
  
Ya en el salón principal se encontraban ellos..cuando apareció una de las más hermosas criaturas de ese reino..alegre de ver a su amado ahí.. Feliz de saber ke se comprometerían..ke pronto estarían casados.  
  
Buenas su majestad..- decía Quatre a la Reina Catherine. para después la mirada esmeralda impaciente de saludar.. Y besar.  
  
Buenas Trowa..- decía.Quatre..  
  
Quatre.- decía suavemente con alegría cargadas en akellas palabras.. Una semana sin verlo.- como has estado.- decía mientras tomaba la mano de Quatre.  
  
Kieres ke te enseñe palacio.Trowa.- mientras se sonrojaba ante el agarre de su mano por Trowa.y la electricidad aumentar y el calor también.  
  
Esta bien..Trowa. puedes pasear con Quatre.. Tu hermana y yo conversaremos. sigan uds.es más su visita.es por su compromiso.- decía el Rey Winner.  
  
Esta bien.. Vendremos más tarde.-  
  
De acuerdo..- decía la Reina..  
  
Bueno..- al ver ke la joven pareja se fue. decidió hablar.. -Mi Reina. como sabe existen acuerdos para este tipo de casos.  
  
Lo se..lo se.dígame ke desea.o ke puede ud.darme.recuerde.ke yo también vengo a negociar..-  
  
Entonces lo haremos.. Su majestad.- decía el Rey Winner sentándose junto a la reina..  
  
Mientras recorrían los pasillos de palacio llegaron al patio donde se encontraban las rosas más .bellas. akel jardín.con su perfume.ke llenaba el aire.dando un ambiente a la joven pareja..  
  
Trowaa..??....- decía.Quatre con un leve sonrojo..  
  
Dime..-  
  
Te amo..- mientras sostenía las manos de Trowa..  
  
Quatre..- dijo tomando por la pekeña cintura de su ángel..rubio. y observando esas hermosos ojos aqua-marina.- yo también.. Te amo.-  
  
De verdad...- decía con una sonrisa.Quatre..  
  
Siii.son toda mi alma..- sosteniendo.su barbilla.para acercar su rostro.. al de Quatre..- te amo.- al terminar de decir esto.cepillo sus labios contra los delicados labios de Quatre..  
  
Mmmm¡¡¡.- dejando ke su amado.lo abrazara más..atrayéndolo a su cuerpos.sintiendo.su aroma..su calor.no podían más ke dejar ke sus mejillas se pusiera como maduros tomates..  
  
***********************  
  
Ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡... Ke tiernosss..pero me pregunto cuanto tiempo duraran.- decía con sarcasmo el líder del Reino Dermail...  
  
Señor...-  
  
Dime...Quinze..solo espero ke estés aki..para decirme ke ya esta todo listo.. Siii.señor.ya todos los capitanes están en el salón de guerra.para escuchar sus planes..  
  
Bien...pues vamos.. Yyyy. respecto a construcción..-  
  
Ya esta casi listo..señor..ultimamos detalles.- decía Quinze a su líder..  
  
Perfecto..- decía mientras salín hacia el salón donde se realizaran los planes de atake...  
  
*********************  
  
Hermano...imposibleee¡¡¡.. Doroty...- decía Relena con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Lo siento..- decía Milliardo a su hermana sobre su amiga Doroty..  
  
Yy.ke haras.debes vengarlos..-  
  
No puedo..yo solo no puedo..hermana.derrotaron a Dermail..incluso Doroty.los demás Reinos..no apoyan a menos ke los ataken.. No sabes como me enoja.la impotencia de no poder hacer nada..  
  
Peroo.-  
  
Lo siento.Lena.pero ahora debemos.preocuparnos de nuestra seguridad.. En la boda.nos informaron.ke es posible ke ataken a los demás..-  
  
En seriooo..- decía asustada..- hermano.- mientras abrazaba a su hermano.- no es justo.-  
  
Lo sé..Lena..pero no hay alternativa...-.  
  
************************  
  
Entonces su majestad.ke decide..- decía el Rey Winner..  
  
La verdad más hago por esto.ya ke mi hermano esta enamorado de su hijo.es un buen chico..además de hermoso..pero ud..kiere sacar un buen trato.  
  
No me venga con eso.. Reina..ambos.sabemos.muchas cosas.ocultamos muchas cosas. y nos castigaran por muchas cosas..-  
  
Esta bien.. Tendrá protección de nuestro ejercito.. Además las líneas comerciales hacia Maxwell las regentara ud.claro sin dejar de ser nuestros.. Y la entrada sin tributo de sus productos a mi reino..- mientras veía al Rey...- ahora le toca a ud..-  
  
Esta bien.Reina. le pagare... 100 lingotes de oro..además..la parte ke le toca a Quatre de las joyas reales.serán manejados por Trowa..así como el Castillo ke keda cerca de su reino.-  
  
Yy..- decía la Reina..  
  
Sii.la entrada de los bankeros a mi reino...-  
  
Pues..entonces es un Trato..- decía la Reina..  
  
Y la espada..Reina..ke hay de ella.-decía el Rey ante la sorpresa de la Reina ke se recupero..  
  
Su majestad...sabe bien..ke eso no esta en el trato..-  
  
Siii...pero.. se ke la tiene..- decía el Rey..  
  
Rey..siempre me he preguntado.ha escuchado de ke el pasado siempre regresa..ke piensa ud.-  
  
Solo espero ke no suceda..- decía viendo a los ojos de la Reina..  
  
Yo tampoco espero ke noo..- decía la reina observando los ojos del Rey Winner  
  
En eso entro la joven pareja agarrada de la mano...llamando la atención del padre de Quatre y la Hermana de Trowa...  
  
Hermana¡¡¡.- decía Trowa..  
  
Pues..kedan comprometidos.-  
  
En serio¡¡¡¡..- decía Quatre con gran alegría...  
  
Así es..- decía su padre.- a partir de ahora Trowa y tu serán novios.  
  
Ohhhh¡¡¡.padre- Quatre abrazo.a su padre ante la sorpresa de este..  
  
Gracias hermana.¡¡- mientras besaba en la mejilla a su hermana..  
  
Siempre estaré contigo Trowa..solo kiero ke al menos tu no estés tan sucio.- decía con ojos melancólicos.- ohhh..como kisiera ke nuestros padres estuvieran aki..-  
  
Ya hermana..- abrazando Trowa a su Hermana...  
  
Y cuando sera la boda..-  
  
Pues..aun hay tiempo para planificar.eso.- decía el Rey.- además la familia Real se kedara unos días así ke podremos.. Hablarlo después.-  
  
Es lo mejor majestad.- decía la Reina..  
  
***************************  
  
En serio eso puede pasar..- decía Noin a su novio..  
  
Siii.amor. debemos estar preparados..-  
  
Esto esta mal.. Kien pudo hacer algo como eso..- decía mientras sus lágrimas amenazaban por salir..  
  
No lo.se..pero..nadie les hará daño..- decía Milliardo a su prometida Noin.mientras la abrazaba..  
  
Solo espero ke todo se solucione...  
  
*************************  
  
Mientras en un castillo.. Se daban los planes de lo ke sería una gran batalla..  
  
Señoress¡¡¡ esto es lo ke aremos.- decía el líder a sus mejores hombre kienes comandan al ejercito hacia la batalla..  
  
Siii..pero cuando atakaremos..señor..además ud.me dijo un lugar..- Siii..así es Quinze.. Y demás capitanes..atakacaremos aki..- mientras ponía su dedo en una parte del gran mapa sobre la mesa..  
  
**************************  
  
En un reino. grande..fuerte y orgulloso.. Su joven príncipe.daba sus informes a su Abuela kien regentaba el reino...  
  
Eso es todo lo ke paso.Wufei¡¡¡¡-  
  
Sii.maestra Long..eso paso.Dermail fue atacado.. Y muchos piensan ke vendrán a invadirnos pero eso es imposible..- decía el príncipe.  
  
Noo.Wufei..nunca subestimes a un enemigo.-  
  
Peroo..maestra.nadie nos derrota..- decía el enérgico príncipe..  
  
Wufeii.comprende...nunca subestimes.-  
  
Peroo..-  
  
Esta bien Wufei...puedes retirare..pero procura estar aki.-  
  
Esta bien.. Maestra..- decía mientras se retiraba...  
  
Wufei¡¡¡..- decía al ver a su nieto retirarse y hablar mientras este le daba la espalda..  
  
Siii..- volteando a verla.  
  
Siento cambios en ti.. Siento ke tu corazón late con más fuerza..Wufei. se debe al viaje.a la noticia o algo más..- decía mientras observaba fijamente a Wufei..  
  
No se de ke me hablas maestra..- decía con nerviosismo..  
  
Recuerda...ke siempre debes seguir tus emociones.Wufei no importa...recuerda ke las personas siempre estarán felices cuando encuentren a su alma gemela..no importa kien sea..-  
  
Siii..con permiso..- mientras se retiraba..  
  
Lo mejor es ke me apure.- decía la maestra Long..  
  
**************************  
  
Pero.señor.es imposible atakar ese..lugar. es muy custodiado..- decía Quinze..ante el asombro de los demás capitanes...  
  
Noo. no imposible siempre y cuando termines.lo ke te encomendé.-  
  
Pero.. además..el invierno esta casi sobre nosotros..atakar en esa época es un suicidio...-  
  
Escúchame..es cierto. ke se acerca el invierno y esa será nuestra ayuda..será nuestra carta de victoria..-  
  
Eso es imposible.- decía uno de los capitanes.  
  
Quinze.te mande a cultivar cosas.para el invierno.te mande a ke hicieran trajes..para invierno.están listo..-  
  
Las siembras se están recolectando..señor..y las prendas se siguen confeccionando.  
  
Y los hombres están siendo entrenados...-  
  
Sii.señor.-  
  
Bien..entonces..todo arreglado.señores. en una semanas les diré más sobre el atake..-  
  
Si señor..-  
  
Es una locura... yo no dejare ke haga algo así... pelear en invierno esta.loco..soy un guerrero pero no dejare ke este estupido perro extranjero.debilucho de apariencia débil nos comande.. Kien me acompaña y tomaremos ese lu....- ante el asombro de todos uno de los capitanes ke se encontraban en dicha reunión.  
  
Alguien más piensa como él.- decía el líder ante el cuerpo sin vida de kien hablaba..  
  
Noo.- decía Quinze. al ver como mientras el otro hablaba.. su líder se acerco.y sin más.le corto el cuello.y le dio varias apuñaladas. en el vientre.haciendo.ke la sangre..se llenara en su cuchillo. y sin remordimiento la limpiaba en el rostro de akel impudente hablador...cortándole el rostro de akel imprudente.  
  
Lo dire..una vez.soy una persona.ke escucha a los demás- decía de los más normal.mientas pisaba el cuerpo inerte de akel imprudente.-..se ke les parece extraño lo ke digo.pero.si les digo ke se va a ser algo simplemente se hará.. Ahora ke si no están de acuerdo me avisan no más ke los escuchare..les pondré toda mi atención- decía con una gran sonrisa.-.me comprendieron.-  
  
Sii.señor.- asustados los demás en el salón..  
  
Así esta mejor.- seguía sonriendo..- bueno los volveré a llamar.  
  
Los días pasaron en akella región mostraba trankilidad. ante la época ke pasaba.  
  
Les parece bien.. Veo ke uds.se aman..- decía el cura a la pareja joven  
  
Por mi esta bien..- decía la Reina..  
  
Siii..dentro de 6 meses..se realizara el matrimonio de uds.- decía el Rey a Quatre y Trowa..  
  
Te amo.- decía a Trowa mientras besaba a su futuro esposo.  
  
Yo también..- correspondiendo el beso..  
  
Reina..ke le parece si se keda unos días más..- le decía el Rey..  
  
Nooo.lo siento.pero ya estamos en comienzo del invierno y debo volver a mi Reino..la época difícil pasara en 3 meses..hasta esa fecha vendré. de nuevo.  
  
Ohhh. no esta vez me toca ir a su Reino.- decía el Rey Winner  
  
Esta bien...lo esperare.-  
  
De acuerdo...  
  
****************************  
  
En un reino.. en si un distrito..todos conocían de él.. Era la capital espiritual de akella región akella ke mantenía secretos.sobre esa región donde la mayoría de sus reinos depositaban su fe.donde se acercaban más a lo supremo... pero por su actual regente lo llamaban el Reino Une.. Un lugar en le ke se encontraban los templos.lugares hermosos donde se encontraban la paz... Un lugar dentro del Reino.Chan.  
  
En la oscuridad de la noche..su regente observaba las estrellas el modo de ellos de ver el futuro..el modo de ver ke iba a suceder y advertir a los reinos.bajo su custodia..un lugar de mucho misterio..  
  
Mmm.por ke. últimamente las estrellas no muestran cosas buenas.solo cosas sin significado.ni yo.puedo entenderlas.me muestra el presente..pero luego se interpone el pasado... sin embargo siento una gran fuerza. aki.esta en Dermail... kien es.kien acabo son ellos. y sin darnos cuenta.- decía Lady Une. la regente del Reino Une..  
  
Debo hablar con la maestra Long...- decía observando el oscuro cielo.lleno de hermosas luces ke brillaban..- ni tu gran Yue.me dices ke pasara- a la gran esfera plateada en el cielo.- con un poco de inseguridad ante las sensaciones.ke tenía algo malo iba a suceder.- pero.ke.. o kien..-  
  
************************  
  
Muy pronto lo sabrás..muy pronto..mi Kerida Lady..- decía el líder....  
  
**************************  
  
Los días siguieron pasando. hasta ke en un momento dos grandes hablaban con sus grandes poderes.se comunicaban..juntas de hablar de el pasado oscuro.  
  
Gracias por Comunicarse..- decía Lady Une.. Ella se encontraba en un cuarto de su palacio.pero físicamente se encontraba en trance mientras su mente hablaba con otra persona.  
  
See.ke estas preocupada..Lady.. yo también me he inkietado por lo ke sucede.-  
  
Pero...Maestra Long. las estrellas me dicen cosas ke no entiendo..ni yo.ke soy la mas fuerte.entiendo..-  
  
Lady..es simple..las estrellas nunca mienten.. Nos indican de ke el pasado ha vuelto.Lady.ha vuelto a cobrar cuentas pendientes..he visto.muchas cosas.-  
  
El pasado...ke puede ser.no entiendo.- decía incomprensible.  
  
Recuerdas lady.hace 15 años..lo ke hicimos..-  
  
Keee..hace 15 años.- recordando.lo ke hicieron.- imposible¡¡¡.eso es imposible¡¡¡.eso..kedo muerto..nadie sobrevivió..a eso.nadie.yo me fije en eso.  
  
Lady.. Solo te digo..ke ya llego la hora..llego el momento en ke tu ...pagues por lo ke hiciste.. Por akella matanza ke realizaste.- decía Maestra long con un ligero enojo..  
  
Nooo..nooo¡¡¡.todos murieron..todos..el Zukamori..me lo dijo el los mato a todos. y los demás.terminaron el trabajo..además ud. no se opuso con lo ke hicimos..Maestra.-decía Lady Une..  
  
Siii.. No me opuse. pero nunca estuve de acuerdo.. Con lo ke hiciste. y yo seré castigada al igual ke tu..Lady..-  
  
Jamás.- cambiando a su personalidad de batalla.- jamás lo ke hice estuvo bien para la región..  
  
Pronto.lady.las estrellas ya te lo han dicho solo ke no kieres aceptar.. Pagaras por todo.. La batalla y tu juicio llegara.. junto con ello nuestro fin.. El fin de nuestra era.termino...-decía la Maestra Long...  
  
Nooo..yo peleare.. No me vencerán.sea kien sea..lo derrotare.como a ellos.- dijo lady Une..rompiendo el contacto con la Maestra Long...  
  
*******************  
  
Mmmm..¡¡¡.- observando por la ventana de su castillo. sintiendo como el viento helado golpeaba su rostro..- a veces desearía ser nada mas ke el viento.dejarme llevar ir a donde kiera..pero.-  
  
Señor¡¡¡..- decía Quinze llegando a la habitación de su líder..  
  
Dime.Quinze.-  
  
Ya esta listo..-  
  
En serio¡¡¡¡..- decía el Líder acercándose a Quinze..-  
  
Sii.acompáñeme..-  
  
Siii..-  
  
Caminaron los por los pasillos del castillo y ahí al fondo estaba el cuarto en el ke estaba lo ke más había deseado tener..su arma principal.el lugar más fuerte de su familia.al entrar se kedo sorprendido.varios kanjis.escritos en las paredes.en el centro de gran habitación se encontraba un pentagrama. y encima de ellos uno invertido.con el sol arriba y la luna debajo de akellas estrellas. y en la pared de enfrente.. un ojo.tallado..  
  
Tal cual..me lo pido..señor.¡¡¡.- decía Quinze..  
  
Ohhh.Quinze.esta perfecto.. Es una maravilla..- decía el líder..  
  
Señor..puede decirme ke es esto..-  
  
Quize..esto es el arma principal de nosotros... con el cual venceremos a Todos..- decía.viendo a Quinze.  
  
En verdad..¡¡¡-  
  
Siii..observa.caminado al centro del Circulo..no había ninguna reacción..- camino hasta colocarse en una de las puntas.- observa Quinze..- por los poderes sagrados.de la tierra.AGUA, TIERRA, FUEGO, AIRE.- mientras nombraba uno de los elementos.las puntas de los pentagramas se encendía.-  
  
Señor...- decía Quinze.al sentir como el aire.y luces llenaban la habitación.  
  
Esta bien..Quinze.LUZ..- con su espada se hizo un corte haciendo la sangre recorriera el primer pentagrama iluminado con una luz rojiza..- Y OSCURIDAD.- con su gran guadaña (OZ). se hizo otro corte.y la sangre.cayo haciendo ke el pentagrama invertido se iluminara con un violeta oscuro..-  
  
Ajajajajjaj......siii.podres..muéstrense..- y así activo el centro del cual sería su gran arma..al accionarse su ropa dentro del circulo.cambio.llevaba unos pantalones Negros.una gran Capa.de Color negro y una camisa de Color Morado.oscuro.todo el circulo daba descargas..hasta ke todo se trankilizo..  
  
Señorr...- Quinze no estaba más ke asombrado..  
  
Quinze.no recuerdas esto.no recuerdas mi ropa..- decía el líder..  
  
Siii..la recuerdo..es la misma de la Familia. no puede ser.Ud¡¡¡..- decía Quinze con asombro.  
  
Aun no nos olvidas..verdad.sii.soy el único sobreviviente. de akella matanza. has de recordar este cuarto.,..-  
  
Siii.. Señor- arrodillándose.a su Líder.- antes lo seguía..por ke me parecía ke era fuerte..alguien.ke lograba lo ke podía..pero ahora.se ke es mi obligación..seguirlo..le jure lealtad a su familia.. Y le pido disculpas..por no poder haberlo ayudado en esa época.pero ahora..lo seguiré..mi señor..hasta el.. Fin..mi verdadero señor..como ultimo descendiente.de la familia..-  
  
Siii..debes haber visto a mi antecesor realizando.esto.este lugar..será kien nos lleve a la victoria..-  
  
Pero jamas los usaron contra él mal..-  
  
Nooo..pero ellos nos acabaron y ahora yo are eso.con ellos.- decía con enojo su líder..incrementando su poder- ..Quinze.ahora podremos acabar con nuestros enemigos..Venagaaannnzaaaa.. es lo ke deseo.. Y tendré.por el honor de mi familia..lo aree..- decía como sentencia..  
  
Siii.-  
  
Quinze.. Dime ke paso..enséñame ke sucedió con mi familia.- extendiéndole.la mano a Quize.-  
  
Se lo diré...mi señor . - tomando de su líder entrando al circulo..  
  
*********************  
  
El Fin esta cerca..Lady..- le decía la maestra long..  
  
Jamas..luchare.ahora se kien es mi enemigo..-  
  
***********************  
  
En una noche trankilaaa...se encontraba una joven pareja..los dos.trankilos.hablaban de sus vidas.lo ke seran.  
  
Te amo Heero..- decía abrazado Duo. a su amante esposo..  
  
Y yo a ti... - besando a su esposo..  
  
Por ke mientes..- decía una voz..  
  
Pero..kien eres.tu..- decía Heero..  
  
Soy alguien ke les dira la verdad.-  
  
Como entraste..- decía Duo.  
  
Nunca entre.- decía akella persona.  
  
Maldito... -se acercaba Heero..con su espada a atacar esa.persona..  
  
No tan fácil..- empujando lejos a Heero.. Golpeándose..en el piso..  
  
Heeerooo¡¡¡¡..-decía Duo viendo a su esposo.- Guarrrrdiiaaaasss¡¡¡¡- gritaba Duo..  
  
No pueden oírte es mas no vendrán..- decía mientras observaba los cuerpos mutilados de los soldados..  
  
Nooo..nooo.puede ser verdad.kien eres...ke kires..¡¡¡.- decía Duo.desesperadamente..  
  
A.ti..a ke cumplas con tu deber.. A ke sigas tu camino..Duo..- decía la persona Frente a él..  
  
De ke hablas..- decía Duo..indefenso..  
  
De Estoo..- enseñándole la guadaña a Duo..- es tu destino..se un Shinigami,..Duo. por tu bien.. Y por el de tu esposo..-  
  
Nooo..Heerooo.Heeerrooo.¡¡- corría hacia donde se encontraba Heero.  
  
No tan rápido..- decía poniéndose.se frente a Duo...  
  
Aléjate...- amenazo a akella persona con la guadaña..  
  
Esooo..cumple con tu destino..muestra tu lado oscuro.tu eres la muerte..tu eres yo. y yo soy.tu..-  
  
Jamás...jamás...aléjate..- Duo comenzaba a llorar.cuando sintió una mano en su hombro..  
  
Nooo.no lo niegues. es tu destino.. O tu mismo acabaras con tu amor..- al ver como Heero se acercaba con su espada..  
  
Ejeejej.- reía esa persona..con un rápido movimiento..agarro a Heero.por su pecho alzándolo...  
  
Heerooo¡¡¡.- gritaba Duo..con lágrimas en sus ojos..- déjalo..  
  
Duo..observa esto lo ke pasara si no sigues tu camino...- observo a Heero. mientras sostenía a Heero en el aire..  
  
Malditoo¡¡¡¡.- le decía Heero. a akel ke lo sostenía..  
  
Observa el rostro de la muerte con tu ultimo aliento..- mientras una imagen trasformaba la cara de kien lo sostenía..  
  
aaahhhh¡¡¡¡..- fue el grito de Heeroo.  
  
Ecus.cus.- al decir esto.los 4 dedos ke agarraban la camisa de Heero. se alargaron como torpedos.atravesando.el pecho de Heero..kitandole la vida. y la sangre brotando de sus heridaas.  
  
Heeerroooo¡¡¡¡..Heeeeroooo¡¡¡¡¡...por lo mas sagrado.Heeeroo...nnoooo¡¡¡¡- al ver como el cuerpo de su amado esposo caía enfrente de él..sin vida.sin ..calor.sin amor.solo ahí inerte con los ojos abiertos.observándolo.  
  
Jajajajajajajajajaj..aajaajjaajajaa..- reía a carcajadas akel ke mato a Heero.- el Rey a muerto....-  
  
NNNooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡..- fue el grito de Duo...  
  
Noooo.¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- se levanto de su cama sudado con lágrimas..llorando desesperado por la pérdida de su amado..- Heeerooo¡¡¡¡.-  
  
DDuuuoooo..por favor..-  
  
Heeerooo¡¡¡¡- .observándolo.en la noche.estaba en su cama con su esposo a lado.- Heeerooo¡¡¡¡.- abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.-  
  
Una pesadilla..ya..Duo.fue un mal sueño..- mientras con sus fuertes brazos reconfortaba a su amado.sobandole la cabeza.dándole la seguridad ke necesitaba...  
  
Peroo..era tan real.- decía mientras se abrazaba más a su esposo.apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de Heero..- tuu.te mataban Heeroo.y yoo.yo no hice nada..tu muertoo.ahí..- comenzando a llorar..  
  
Duo.- alzando con sus manos la barbilla de su amado..- fue un mal sueño.no llores por eso.. Yo estoy aki contigo..- le decía con una sonrisa.- yo estoy aki.no llores ..no me gusta verte llorar. por un mal..sueño.-  
  
Heero¡¡¡..-  
  
Nada te va a pasar.nada.jamás dejare ke te lastimen...- uniendo sus labios a los de Duo...  
  
Heeroo. te amo.-  
  
Yo también te amo.Duo. no llores..recuerda eso.siempre.te protegeré. y todo estará bien..dame una sonrisa.Duo..-  
  
Siii..- sonriendo..- pero déjame dormir abrazado a ti. por favor.-  
  
Esta bien..- recostándose los dos...  
  
***********************  
  
Jajajajajajajaj..ke divertido...- decía el lider al haber atormentado..a los jóvenes esposos- ..esto.si funciona.. Ahora falta muy poco para la destrucción...  
  
***********************  
  
Trowa... te amo.- decía Quatre mientras abrazaba a su futuro esposo..  
  
Yo también..- hizo una pausa al observar al pekeño rubio ke le sonreía..- pero creo ke debes saber algo...-  
  
Keee.ess???- preguntaba el joven príncipe Winner con asombro..  
  
La verdad..- decía Trowa..- la verdad..  
  
Ke verdad.????....- decía con intriga Quatre..  
  
La de tu familia y la mía..son unos asesinos.. Unos bastardos asesinos ke no merecen estar donde merecen estar..-  
  
Keee¡¡¡¡..dices..Trowaa..de ke hablas.- mirando los ojos fríos de Trowa..-  
  
El no kiere..- decía una tercera voz.  
  
Ya estas aki.- decía Trowa. al vera al persona ke se encontraba en ese lugar..- espero ke tu le digas la verdad..-  
  
Siii..lo are.Quatre.la verdad es esa.la de ke tu familia morirá.-  
  
Keeeee¡¡¡¡¡- gritaba asustado Quatre.- Trowaaa..por favor..-  
  
Es cierto.- decía Trowa.. Cuando todo se puso oscuro..  
  
Eehhh¡¡¡- observaba Quatre al ver ke todo se desvaneció..  
  
Es un buen lugar donde hablar..Q-chan.. Recuerdas esto..- y en todo el espacio vacío se mostraban recuerdos. de Quatre en su infancia.su soledad.de cómo era rechazado por su padre..  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Papa.. Mira..lo ke hice.- decía corriendo un hermoso niño.rubio blanco de hermosa mirada aqua-marina..  
  
No tengo tiempo Quatre no molestes...- decía su padre abandonándolo..  
  
Padre.. Por keee..- soltando las lagrimas..  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Por ke me enseñas.esto..- decía Quatre hacia la persona ke se encontraba..con él.  
  
Por ke son tus recuerdos.esto es lo k en verdad paso.en tu infancia Quatre..- y mostrando más imágenes.de cuando era olvidado por su madre y hermanas.donde solo era tratado duramente por sus tutores.- siendo un hermoso príncipe no tuviste el cariño ke te debían dar. ke familia es esa.Quatre..kien en la vida se ha preocupado por ti.- mostrando la imagen de un chibi Quatre llorando por ke nadie lo keria.- dime kien te ha tomado en cuenta en serio.nadie.-  
  
Nadie.- decía Quatre. con lágrimas en los ojos.recordando su niñez..- pero..ahora tengo a alguien..Trowa..yo lo amo..y el me ama.ya no estaré solo..-  
  
En serio.. Akel ke llamas Trowa..no te ama.solo desea estar contigo solo desea cumplir sus instintos..Quatre.. él solo desea tenerte..así.-  
  
En eso le muestra imágenes de Trowa encima de él..acostados en una cama con sus cuerpos sudorosos mientras Trowa tomaba su cuerpo.. Los dos excitados ante la acción de poseerse..  
  
Solo para eso te kiere..deseoo..-  
  
Es normal en keines se aman.lo amo..-  
  
Amor.????- decía la otra persona.- amor???.ke es amor..el amor no existe. el amor solo es el preludio de esto..- mostrando de nuevo.esas escenas de cama.causando un sonrojo en Quatre..- solo deseas el cuerpo del alto.por ke amor.ejejeje..si puedes hacer eso con otros... mira..  
  
Y así le muestra..la misma escena de cama pero con Duo...los dos cuerpos en akella danza en la ke según se demostraban su amor...  
  
Noooo.. Es mi amigo.yo lo kiero pero no.eso.- decía Quatre.  
  
No lo amas..no lo deseas..no existe el amor.recuerda.puedes tener el contacto con todos.con kien kieras. mira..- mostrando las imágenes pero con Heero.luego..con su propio padre..-  
  
Basssstaaa. déjame.-  
  
Incluso..yo.- y en eso.le mostró las imágenes de Quatre en las piernas alrededor de las caderas de akella persona.sintiendo. jadeante de placer.  
  
Jamás¡¡¡¡... nunca.solo kiero a Trowa.a nadie más.- mientras la otra persona.. Se acerca a él tomando su barbilla.  
  
Mira. tu familia.es la peor.asi ke .o acabas tu con ella. o yo lo are.  
  
Nooo.. Yo los amo.- ante el enojo de la otra persona.  
  
Maldita palabra..ke no entiendes.. Ke eso no existe..además te daba la oportunidad.bueno.igual yo acabare con tu familia. y en especial..con los Barton..-  
  
No te acerkes a ellos..o.- decía un Quatre amenazador  
  
Ho. demasiado..tarde..observa..- mientras aparecía frente a ellos un Trowa. inconciente flotando en el aire amarrado de pies y manos.en forma de Cruz..  
  
Trowaaa¡¡¡.- gritaba Quatre... desesperado..- déjalo¡¡¡...déjalo¡¡¡.- mientras aparecían varias espadas alrededor del cuerpo de Trowa..varias.cientos.hasta llegar a los miles..  
  
Ejejeje.. Te di la oportunidad ahora mira..- y al bajar su mano..las espadas se dirigieron al cuerpo de Trowa.como torpedos.cortando.rasgando penetrando.su cuerpo...lanzando gritos de Dolor mientras la sangre salpicaba de su firme cuerpo..  
  
Noooooo¡¡¡¡¡.Trooowaaaa..TRooowaaa.a..malditooo. aléjate..- diciendo Quatre furioso..  
  
Keee..es esto. estas alejándome de tu sueñooo.- decía la otra persona..  
  
Andateeeee¡¡¡¡¡..- mientras todo las imágenes desaparecieron..Trowa.. las espadas...la cruz.la otra persona..  
  
Ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡.- levantándose desesperadamente en su cama se encontraba Quatre todo había sido un mal sueño..  
  
****************  
  
Ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡..- gritaba el líder.al estar dentro del circulo..donde entraba en los sueños..mientras sentía como la electricidad golpeada su cuerpo..cayendo de rodillas..  
  
Malldiitooo¡¡¡...niñooo¡¡¡.- decía mientras el líder recuperaba el aliento.- como pudo sacarme de su mente. es imposible.. Me vengareee..-  
  
A la mañana siguiente no espero más.la hora había llegado los planes finalizados.y el plan revelado..  
  
Quince¡¡¡..la hora a llegado..-  
  
Lo escuchamos señor..-  
  
Como dije.atakaremos el Reino..Une.. es un punto decisivo si Une cae..todo también caerá..-  
  
Pero.señor.Une.esta en el Reino Chan. sería invadir a ellos.. Y Une.tiene sus defensas propias. iguales a las de ud..-  
  
Lo.see.pero sabes lo ke tenemos..- decía el Rey.- señores.. Primero atakaremos... el Reino Piscraft.. Ellos también protegen Une. -  
  
Primero Piscraft. y después avanzamos a Une..- preguntaba uno de los capitanes..  
  
Nooo.los dos al mismo tiempo..-  
  
Al mismo tiempo¡¡¡¡...- decía los demás..  
  
Siiii..al mismo tiempo.. Unos atakaran Piscraft.. Y otros se dirigirán a Une. no puedo dejar ke el ejercito Piscraft. llegue junto con nosotros a Une. por eso.Capitan Wolf.. Tu iras a Piscraft..  
  
Siii..señor.-  
  
Tuu.Quinze.iras a Une. directamente..-  
  
Pero estamos en invierno..-  
  
Lo.see.pero en Une.ellos celebran el solsticio de ke se da en una parte lejana del mundo.y la temperatura cerca de Une. sube..como si estuviéramos en otoño. en esas condiciones si se puede pelear.-  
  
En serio¡¡¡. y usted.-  
  
Yo me kedo.. el salón nos ayudara.. Une tiene defensas.. Contra atakes.físicos.pero yo me encargare de pelear con ella..-  
  
Pero señor estará con nosotros..verdad..-  
  
Siiii..además deberás enfrentarte al ejercito Chan..-  
  
Lo.see..señor. cumpliremos lo ke pide..-  
  
Bieennn.partirán mañana..-  
  
Wolf.. Tu llegas primero a Piscraft no te preocupes.. Yo te estaré acompañando.  
  
Siii..señor.- dijo Wolf a su líder  
  
Además.solo tienen 3 días...de gracia.deberán avanzar lo mas ke puedan..es el tiempo en el ke puedo ocultarlos... después..sabrán de su llegada.  
  
No se preocupe necesitamos 4 días para llegar a Piscraft. y 6 a Une..-  
  
Esta. bien..-  
  
Lo seguiremos..salve señor.- decía los capitanes mientras se arrodillaban ante su líder..  
  
El día siguió y ellos avanzaron.. Partieron hacia.la batalla..por.los demás reinos... su avance rápido.para llegar pronto. mientras su Líder evitaba ke los avisaran.. En la habitación.. Ke se encontraba.. Sin embargo un intento de golpe de estado hubo..  
  
Esta en la habitación acabaremos con él..- decía un grupo de soldados entrando al salón. mientras su líder meditaba..corriendo...hacia su líder..  
  
Ilusos..- decía le líder sin interrumpir su meditación..  
  
Muere.- decía un guardia pero..al entrar al filo del circulo.su cuerpo se electrocuto.de gran manera.haciendo ke su cuerpo volara.lejos. después la guadaña..cobraba vida.girando y flotando convirtiéndose en una gran cierra ke rápidamente se acerco a los soldados.ke se encontraban en el salón..para luego ser cortados por la mitad. los gritos de los soldados solo hacía deleitara a su líder.  
  
Tontos. creyeron ke sería tan fácil.ese es su merecido.-observando como la guadaña (oz).. cortaba a los soldados ke se alzaron en armas..  
  
El tercer día llego. y un jinete corría a toda fuerza su caballo galopaba como el viento..rapido debía llegar a avisar de la llegada de los intrusos a su señor. Estando ya dentro del castillo interrumpió en el salón del Rey..  
  
Sssuuu.majestad...su majestad..por favor.- decía agitado akel jinete.  
  
SSiiii..¡¡¡ ke secede..- decía el Rey Milliardo  
  
Aahh¡¡¡¡-. mientras el jineta trataba de recuperar el aliento...- un ejercito señor.soldados hacia nuestras tierras..  
  
Keeee???¡¡¡..- fue la expresión de Milliardo..  
  
Siiii.señor..yo lo vi.y y.y son muchos..su majestad..vienen de los caminos ke dirigen hacia Dermail..  
  
Hemanoo¡¡¡.- decía Relena asustada..  
  
Ya vienen hacia acá..- hizo una pausa... para ordenar sus pensamientos..- y en cuantos días llegaran..-  
  
Entrada la noche...señor..pasado el anochecer..-  
  
Imposible¡¡¡.- el asombro de Milliardo era demasiado..sin contar los murmullos de la corte del Reino.Piscraft..  
  
Señor..ke aremos..- decía uno de los generales de Milliardo..  
  
Preparen.todo..alisten a todo el ejercito.y las personas dentro del Reino ke puedan pelear.se presenten ante los capitanes. sellen las puertas principales.. Nadie puede entrar y salir. y prepárense para la Guerra..-  
  
Siii..señor..-  
  
Mucho era el movimiento ke se daba en Piscraft la guerra era declarado y los invasores estaban por llegar poco tiempo para preparase.era un factor negativo para ellos..sin embargo no dejarían vencer..  
  
Hermano. y ke haras...- decía una angustiada Relena..  
  
Pues.luchar.hermana..-  
  
Nooo¡¡¡.-  
  
Tu te kedaras en palacio.desgraciadamente no hay tiempo para pedir ayuda.-  
  
Ppe.peroo.manada unos emisarios algunos vendrán.-  
  
Relena.el reino más cercano esta a 1 día de aki. y ellos ya están aki.-  
  
Pero.pero...todo saldrá bien..-  
  
Sii.Relena.venceremos.ahora anda a tu habitación.no te preocupes..-  
  
Esta bien..- decía la princesa retirándose asustada del salón del Rey..  
  
Milliardoo.- decía Noin a su prometido.  
  
Noin. la verdad es ke no se ke sucederá..no kiero ke te lastimen así ke es mejor ke también te refugies..-  
  
Nooo¡¡¡- dijo firmemente Noin..  
  
Peroo.Noinn.-  
  
Nooo..me kedare a luchar contigo.. Si hemos de morir kiero estar contigo.- decía abrazando a su prometido.-  
  
Noin.. No se ke sucedera..solo kiero decirte ke te amo...  
  
Lo see..lo se..- decía besando la mejilla de su amado..  
  
Mientras en el grupo de kien se dirigían..las planes ya estaban hechos..llegar..forzar, matar y ganar.. Ese reino por ordenes de su líder..  
  
Cuanto falta para llegar .- decía wolf a unos de sus guías.  
  
Cruzando este páramo.veremos a lo lejos el castillo Piscraft...  
  
Deben ver ke nos acercamos..cuando lleguemos.. No se apresuren.. Solo cuando de la orden.. Nos dirigimos a Piscraft.recuerden.deben limpiar el camino para entrar al Castillo.. Y entrar a acabar con la familia real.  
  
Siii..señor.- le respondieron los demás...soldados.  
  
En el Castillo Piscraft.. El Rey daba ordenes para la batalla..  
  
Ke los arkeros estén listos..para cuando se acerken.refuercen las puertas de la ciudad.y protejan el castillo..  
  
Sii. su majestad..-  
  
Bien.. Los esperaremos.- decía El Rey vestido con su armadura para la batalla.  
  
Estoy lista.- decía Noin.también preparada empuñando su espada.  
  
Lo siento Noin.- decía viendo los ojos de su amada.  
  
No.ke suceda lo ke tiene le suceder.- sonriendo al joven rubio.  
  
Los galopes de los caballos retumban la tierra por donde iban.la noche ya estaba sobre ellos..sin embargo. pudieron verlo..el Castillo..iluminado con antorchas.y gente moviéndose en el Reino.. Se estaban preparando..  
  
Sabe de nuestra llegada señor.- decía uno de los soldados.  
  
Es algo obvio..pero eso no les servirá..igual morirán.. De acuerdo.sigamos con paso..lento..- mientras el ejercito no para su andar..pudo observar un regimiento.- bien.sigan normal...- viendo alrededor..se daba cuenta de ke las puertas estaban demasiado pesadas... si entraban debían destruir esas puertas lo demás era lo fácil..- como destruimos esas puertas..y . la noche no nos ayuda..  
  
*********************  
  
Bien Wolf.ya llegaste.no te preocupes..ke se haga la luz. y mi pekeño amigo te ayudara con las puertas..- mientras un cuervo salía por las paredes alzando su vuelo hacia su destino..  
  
************************  
  
y encima en el cielo ke cubría el Reino Piscraft.. Una luz..aparece..iluminando.el lugar como si recién comenzara a anochecer perfecto para atacar..ante el asombro de los invasores y el ejercito Piscraft..  
  
Peroo..ke es esto.- decía uno de los soldados..  
  
Es la ayuda de nuestro líder..- decía el capitán Wolf.  
  
La reacción en el castillo era de susto.. Y nerviosismo por la batalla inminente..pero al observar la luz ke los cubría.era siniestro..  
  
Kien es capaz de hacer.eso..- decía Noin.  
  
No.se..solo ke es muy poderoso.-  
  
El Reino Une debe apoyarnos y ayudarnos.. Tiene ke hacerlo..-  
  
No hay tiempo.Noin.ya están aki..viendo por el balcón el grupo de hombre ke se acercan..  
  
Debemos ir a las puertas.- decía Noin.  
  
Y Relena???.- pregunto Milliardo.  
  
Esta en un lugar seguro..Milliardo.. las puertas son nuestro fuerte.si caen debemos luchar..  
  
Te amo.Noin.- decía Milliardo,..  
  
Y yo a ti Milliardo. nada me alejara de ti.- le respondió Noin.observando a su prometido con preocupación..  
  
Soldados¡¡¡¡...- decía el capital Wolf..sacando su espada..- atakeeeeennnnn¡¡¡¡¡- iniciando la cabalgata hacia le regimiento del ejercito Piscraft...  
  
Ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.- fue el grito ke lleno la noche..  
  
Mientras la lucha se daba en las afueras del pueblo.. Los soldados cuidaban las puertas la lucha continuaba.. El miedo. la muerte y la frustación era los sentimientos de los aldeanos. saber ke eran invadidos...saber ke empezaban a perder fuerzas..  
  
Sigan...sigann¡¡¡¡ luchando.por la gloria de nuestro lider..¡¡¡- gritaba el capitán Wolf.a sus soldados acercándose más a las puertas del pueblo..  
  
Arkeros¡¡¡¡...- decía uno de los soldados de Piscraft..- a los invasores..  
  
Ahhhh.¡¡¡¡.- eran los gritos de los invasores al sentir como las flechas entraban en sus cuerpos causando terribles dolores..sangrando.algunos muriendo..pero ninguno rindiéndose.  
  
Sigaaaannn..sigannnn¡¡¡- gritaban los invasores..  
  
El Rey había llegado a las puertas mientras se sentía seguro a pesar de avanzar los invasores. no podrían destruir la puertas eso los detendrían.y les daría ventaja.  
  
Sigan.no dejen ke entre al pueblo.. Ke les echen aceite hirviendo- gritaba el Rey Milliardo..  
  
Su majestad siguen avanzando..- le decía uno de sus solados al Rey..  
  
Deténgalos.. A como de lugar.- gritaba el Rey..  
  
Las horas pasaban y junto con ellas la noche testigo de los arrebatos de los hombres.la cual esperaba saber kien de los bandos saldrían victoriosos..  
  
Golpeen.las puertas...- decía Wolf..a sus soldados.el regimiento fue derrotado ahora.las puertas era su mayor dilema.era una gran desventaja..por ke perdía mas hombre ke en la batalla.los otros desde la cima.les lanzaban flechas.. Un aire de frustración..llego..a él.- señor..¡¡¡¡- gritaba..como si su líder pudiera escucharlo..  
  
Al otro lado de las puertas el Rey Milliardo se trankilizaba.. Estaban ganando terreno..  
  
Sigan disparando flechas.. Láncenles piedras.no dejen ke entren..- les decía Milliardo a sus súbditos..  
  
Ahhhhh¡¡¡¡.- seguían gritando los soldados en akella batalla.  
  
Mientras.. Los invasores retrocedieron un poco. era demasiado difícil.pasar.ese obstáculo.  
  
Diablos..- decía Wolf. cuando se percato.de una ave se acerco a el posándose.en su hombro..era un cuervo.se asusto.pero sentía ke no le haría daño.era la sensación ke le daba el ave.sabía ke era su.líder.- dime.ke harás... pekeño amigo.ayúdanos.con eso..- señalando hacia las puertas-  
  
Viendo como el ave alzo su vuelo hacia..las puertas.. Dirigiendo su vuelo.lento pero al acercarse. detuvo un instante. y luego.con la velocidad de un águila... en una clavado directo hacia las puertas..con el asombro de los invasores al ver la extraña actitud del ave....  
  
Los arkeros ke estaban encima de las puertas del pueblo..se sorprendía a ver dicho animal.acercarse a las puertas en gran velocidad.. Pero para uno los arkeros. sabía ke era el fin.ya antes lo había visto.  
  
Un.Shikigami...imposible..ellos fueron..- viendo al ave acercarse.- alenjenseee¡¡¡¡..- grito en vano el hombre..ante el asombro de los demás.  
  
Demasiado tarde..al ave se estrello en las puertas como torpedos.causando una gran explosión.destruyendo las mismas.. Y la expansión..acabo con los soldados cerca de las puertas ante el asombro del ambos lados..  
  
Peroo.. Ke fue eso..- decía Wolf.al ver como el polvo se disipaba..y las puertas derribadas...ya nada evitaba la caída de akel reino.- ahoraaaa.¡¡¡¡..- al iniciar su cabalgata...-  
  
El Rey se dirigió..a su castillo..al ver ke las puertas fueron derribas la batalla final sería en palacio...  
  
Milliardo..- le decía con preocupación...Noin.  
  
Solo nos keda esperar ahora..manda lejos a Relena.-  
  
Noooo¡¡¡¡.- decía Relena.entrando al salón del Rey.-  
  
Relenaaa.. Ke haces. debes retirarte.- decía.Miliardo preocupado por su hermana..  
  
No tenemos a donde ir.hermano.además...no kiero irme.-  
  
Lo siento..- decía..Milliardo abrazando a Relena..  
  
Protejan al Rey..- fue el grito ke se escucho.afuera del salón.- no dejen ke entren.  
  
Hermanooo..- Relena asustada..  
  
Soldados.- decía milliardo..- listos.para combatir..  
  
En eso...las puertas del salón.fueron derribadas entrando un grupo de hombres. incluyendo el capitán Wolf...  
  
Y la lucha comenzó entre los ke estaban ahí...la batalla..como en Dermail..se decidirían dentro del castillo.  
  
Noin..peleaba.con gran maestría.mataba a los soldados ke le acercaban.pero aumentaban...con el tiempo.. Hasta ke se vio rodeada de 5 hombres con espadas.  
  
Milliardo por su parte observando a Noin.mientras luchaba con el capitán Wolf.  
  
No te preocupes por ella igual morirá..como tú.- decía Wolf.mientras luchaba..  
  
Eso lo veremos..-.decía Milliardo.  
  
Relena... fue descubierta.. Escondida y cuando algunos de sus soldados ke la protegían.fueron muertos..decidió correr.pero fue alcanzada por los demás soldados..  
  
Noooo..por favor.. Déjenme..- decía Relena mientras era garrada por la mano de unos de los soldados..  
  
Relenaaaa...- gritaba noin..al ver como peligraba su vida.  
  
Ríndete.. Piscratf. o tu hermana muere..- decía Wolf a Milliardo.deteniendo la lucha entre ellos. esperando la respuesta de Milliardo..  
  
Yooo.mee...- decía milliardo..  
  
Ahhhh..- era el grito del soldado invasor ke sujetaba a Relena. una flecha atravesó su cara..  
  
Otto..- decía Milliardo.. Al ver como agarraba a la princesa y huía con ella.- gracias a Dios.-  
  
Deténgala..- decía Wolf...  
  
Huyeeee...- gritaba Noin..pero al descuidarse fue atravesada por una espada...- ahhhh..- mientras caía de Rodillas...  
  
Noiinnn.- fue el grito de Relana.. Pero al voltear vio como una espada cortaba el brazo de Otto.ke la sujetaba..- ahhhhhhh- para luego ver como la cabeza de Otto.era cortada..- ahhhhh..- totalmente horrorizada  
  
Otto..Noinn...Relenaaaa..- fue el grito de Milliardo..- cuidado.-  
  
La familia real destruida..- decía un soldado.atravesando con su espada el abdomen de Relena..su sangre convirtiendo akel vestido..verde..en un uno vino.por la sangre de la pobre chica..  
  
Reelnaaaaa...- decía Milliardo. con desesperación..-..malditooo.- mientras se dirigía a Wolf..con su espada..  
  
Estoo.acabo...-decía Wolf..eskivando el golpe de Miliardo.y con rapidez..hizo un gran corte en el pecho de Milliardo..  
  
Ahhhh..- al sentir como su carne era abierta trayendo un dolor punzante y horrible...  
  
Toma esto..su majestad..- dijo Wolf..enterrando su espada en su abdomen.  
  
Aahhhh. -..retrocediendo Milliardo por el dolor. y sintiendo como la vida se le iba de su cuerpo.se acerco al balcón del salón principal. se alegro de al menos de ke con su último aliento.. Pudiera ver el sol salir pero.sin embargo sería la última..grito una vez más.al sentir otra espada cortar su espalda brotando más sangre del cual ya no tenía. y sus ropas rojas y húmedas por la misma..sin fuerzas para sostenerse. cae al vació. cayendo sin vida en el duro y frío piso.de la entrada de su castillo..  
  
Bien.. -..decía Wolf viendo el cuerpo inerte de Milliardo.en el piso ante el asombro del los demás..-  
  
Suu..majestad..- decía uno de los súbditos.al ver a su rey muerto..lo supo su reino cayo.- ..por los dioses.-  
  
Acompaña a tu rey en el otro mundo..- dijo uno de los invasores..cortando con su espada. al súbdito.  
  
El Rey..ha muerto¡¡¡¡.... el Reino es nuestro..- decía Wolf.alzando su espada ante sus hombres..y el terror de los soldados derrotados del reino..  
  
Siiiiii¡¡¡¡¡..- era el grito de los saldados ante la victoria obtenida..  
  
Por nuestro honor y la de nuestro líder...- gritaba el lo alto.con su sonrisa.de victoria.ante el sol.ke era ahora testigo de la brutalidad cometida.....  
  
************************  
  
Bien..Wolf.bien hecho..los Piscraft..han caído.sin embargo la batalla más dura esta por empezar.. Une debe caer.- .diciendo esto el líder cae rendido.. En el circulo con el cual...uso su poder para iluminar la noche enviar la bomba ke destruyo..las puertas...sus energía agotadas debía descansar...para la próxima batalla..  
  
Y así. otro reino..caía ante la oscuridad.. Un reino de gente noble y fuerte.el fin de una clase. y el comienzo de una nueva era de oscuridad en ese reino.con el fin de sus reyes.  
  
CONTINUARA..  
  
Notas de Autor.- ahhhh..termine el tercer capitulo. jjeje..ke les parece..los piscraft cayeron.les dije ke habría más sangre y esas cosas...  
  
El líder tiene su principal.arma y se están revelando cosas de su procedencia o su pasado.ke tiene ke ver los reinos con el líder.una vez más les dejo la incógnita.les aseguro ke revelare la identidad en el próximo cap...aunke algunos ya se han de imaginar kien es..ahora la batalla será en Une..podrá detenerlos.Lady Une o será castiga por sus actos..  
  
Seguirá el líder atormentando a Duo y a Quatre.. Bueno ya hubo un lime entre Quatre y el líder...  
  
Algunas cosas kizas no entiendan pero..en el próximo cap.ke podria llamarse. El principio de un juicio. y el fin de una maldad.  
  
Ehhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡...Reviews constest...  
  
Suna y Gabby o la bardo: .bueno.me alegro ke les guste lo ke escribo como veras es muy diferente a recordatorio..ejejeje..espero ke sigan gustando. y si tienen dudas pues me avisan...  
  
Loreto Vegueta: .lastima por lo de tu vista pues.nop.todavía no revelo la identidad del líder..aunke ya te acercas.. Y pues.esta vez.no hay tanto romanticismo..ejejeje.  
  
Carmen Yolanda: ... bueno. me dijiste ke no te gustaba la sangre.. Sorry no lo puedo evitar..como dije.es mi influencia.. Clamp...espero ke este capitulo te guste. ejejejej..  
  
Uru Yuy.- espero ke tengas tiempo libre y puedas leer.eejejej.cuidate amiga.  
  
Mary Luz.pues no se como estas ocupada con herederos leas esto.pero.bueno.igual cuidate..ejejeje.  
  
Duo Maxwell: ...pues. sip..en este fic..eres príncipe y estas casado con Heero,.. Ke mas kieres. pero mira ke no todo es color de rosa..ejejee.. lamento hacerle eso a tu Heero.pero.es la historia.y pueda ke haya entre el líder y Duo algo.no lo se.. Ejejeje.. Y es cierto debo seguir las enseñanzas de las dueñas de mi corazón en el manga y anime las ..Clamp.( me gusta Gundam Wing.si la dan 100 veces.las veo.es más me kedo hasta las 2 de la mañana para ver G Wing..pero mi corazón son de ellas..).  
  
Belldandy ( Denisse) .- espero ke hayas leído algo del fic.se ke te gusta Gundam Place.pero bueno..sabes ke me gusta hacer cosas diferentes.dime si te gusto la revista. por ke.el concierto esta hermoso..  
  
Los invisibles.: ..gracias..n_n...  
  
Ya saben tomatazos, criticas ( constructivas.por cierto).., cartas bomba., amenazas., besitos.. ahhhh.otra vez.n_n.. al dark_elliot@hotmail.com 


	4. EL principio de un juicio

EL PRINCIPIO  
DEL  
FIN  
  
By  
Dark Elliot  
  
Un fic de Gundam Wing siiii....aun no termino G Place, ni recordatorio...pero bueno......trabajaremos mas para los fics.......  
  
Este fic......pues.....es el ke keria escribir...de angust...muertes... y cosas dark....ejejejejej no me culpen después de este fic.....bueno....  
  
En parejas son las de siempre....aunke.....terminaran felices......o no siempre el destino es tan bueno.....  
  
Los personajes de G Wing.....no me pertenecen....lo escribo para ver a Uru yuy ke me dice....al hacer sufrir a Q-chan..........ejejjejejeeje...( y ya leyo el cap y le gusto..e.ejejejejej........)..........  
  
************************ ESCENAS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR  
  
Bien....Wolf...bien hecho....los Piscraft....han caído...sin embargo la batalla más dura esta por empezar.... Une debe caer...- ...diciendo esto el líder cae rendido.... En el circulo con el cual.....uso su poder para iluminar la noche enviar la bomba ke destruyo....las puertas.....sus energía agotadas debía descansar.....para la próxima batalla....  
  
Y así... otro reino....caía ante la oscuridad.... Un reino de gente noble y fuerte...el fin de una clase... y el comienzo de una nueva era de oscuridad en ese reino...con el fin de sus reyes...  
  
************************  
  
CAPITULO 4 El fin de un juicio y el principio de una verdad.....  
  
El camino hacia Une...ya era poco...el avance del ejercito invasor hacia akel Reino...era inminente sus pasos seguros....dejaban esa marca de oscuridad, frió y terror por donde iban.... Su orden estaba dada y era el de acabar con todos en akel lugar....  
  
Muy pronto llegaremos....- decía Quinze montado en su caballo a la cabeza del akel gran grupo de hombres dispuestos para la lucha ke se vendría....  
  
Señor....el Reino....se dice ke tiene defensas mágicas...y ke ningún ejercito ha llegado...a pasar más allá de sus fronteras...- le decía uno de sus capitanes a Quinze...  
  
Lo se....lo se...es por eso..antes de llegar a dicha frontera nos detendremos a esperar ordenes de nuestro líder....-  
  
Quinze... kien es nuestro líder....tú dices ke le debemos lealtad por ke se la juramos....pero cuando sucedió eso....- le repuntaba el capitán... a Quinze...  
  
A él...le juramos lealtad a su familia... no recuerdas hace más de 20 años....nosotros éramos unos bandidos ke nos dieron un lugar en akel reino...nos abrieron sus puertas y juramos ser su ejercito...lo olvidas...y hace....15... cuando acabaron con ellos....-  
  
Imposible¡¡¡....- con asombro hacia Quinze...- kieres decir ke ese chico es el último de la familia....eso es imposible...-  
  
Lo sé...pero sabes bien y sabes ke recuerdas akellos poderes ke él usa...ya los habíamos visto...a su antecesor...a sus padres... a la regente ke era su abuela...el cuarto...de las visiones...-  
  
Si lo recuerdo....muy bien....pero...nunca la usaron para conkistar los demás reinos a pesar de la fuerza ke tenían......-  
  
Es lo menos ke puedes esperar...esta cobrando venganza por lo ke los demás le hicieron a su familia...y debemos seguirlo..siempre juramos vengarnos por la muerte de la familia del líder....ahora es cuando...- Quinze...con su paso...sin detenerse......  
  
Es cierto....es nuestra hora.....-  
  
***********************************  
  
En akel.....lugar....las conversaciones sobre como llevar el reino...era algo de todos los días...ser kien lleve las riendas de ese lugar le kitaban mucha energía....era alguien con mucha fuerza.... Siempre lo demostró..... por eso era conocida como la Indomable...Catherine....del Reino Barton...sin embargo los últimos días algo en su mente le preocupaba....  
  
Su majestad le sucede algo...- decía uno de los sirvientes a su Reina....  
  
No es nada...por favor...dime donde esta Trowa...-  
  
Esta en el salón de música Majestad...-  
  
Retirase.... Voy donde mi hermano...ke nadie me moleste...-  
  
Si mi reina.....-  
  
Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su castillo...los recuerdos...venían su infancia....la muerte de sus padres...la verdad...su juventud..al mando de su reino... de nuevo la verdad en su mente...llegando a una puerta de su castillo se detuvo para ingresar a dicha habitación...  
  
Los últimos días se sentía....intrigada nerviosa...pero no lo demostraba no debía hacerlo...sin embargo siempre el pasado regresaba últimamente a su mente con más fuerza y lo ke se encontraba en ese lugar la angustiaba más....un gran secreto ocultaba todo en esa habitación....  
  
Tanto...tiempo...ha pasado...desde akella...vez...- viendo el objeto frente a ella en una especie de altar muy lujoso y custodiado en akel castillo...  
  
Tantas cosas han pasado....esto es lo ke me ha traido las victorias...las mas grandes de mi reino...pero..- haciendo una pausa para empuñar dicho objeto..- esta espada es muy poderosa....he acabado ejércitos con ella... pero...- viendo la espada...- cuando tiempo pasara...para ke...suceda....- viendo con nerviosismo akel objeto en sus manos...- nadie debe saber ke yo la tengo.....ni nadie debe dejar ke vuelva a sus bases....jamás lo permitiré...- saliendo de akella habitación en busca de su hermano...  
  
Los recuerdos en su mente.... Pasaban como una película...sin duda algo estaba por ocurrir...solo esperaba... el cuando ocurriría... por eso..debía adelantar las cosas....su hermano debía casarse para poder tener mayor control en los dos reinos.....y evitar ke algo malo en contra suyo ocurriera....al acercarse al salón de música una melodiosa tonada llegaba a sus oídos...era placentero escuchar a su amado hermano tocarla....era un gran maestro en la flauta.  
  
Pero se percato de ke akella melodía era...un poco triste....suponía ke tenia ke ver con la persona especial de su hermano....viendo a al de mirada esmeralda...Catherine...se deleitaba a sus anchas escuchando a Trowa...sin duda una de las cosas ke más amaba era su hermano y a su reino y por las dos cosas sería capaz de cualkier cosa.  
  
Hermana...- viendo a su hermana sentada en uno de los sillones...no se percato de su presencia... estaba tan concentrado en su melodía pensando en su pekeño niño...  
  
Hace tanto tiempo ke no te escuchaba Trowa..... antes tocabas para mí...pero ahora ya no lo haces...  
  
No es eso....-  
  
La melodía era triste...Trowa....puedo saber por ke...-  
  
No era triste.....-  
  
Si lo era...Trowa...sabes ke por invierno no es aconsejable salir... por eso...la boda será...en verano...sip....se ke lo extrañas...pero..tienes ke ser paciente...-  
  
Lo se...pero...deseo verlo...-  
  
Te entiendo....pero.....hay algo...-  
  
Ke hermana...-  
  
Algunos cambios...-  
  
Cuales.... Estas pensando cancelar la boda....- con sumo enojo....Trowa...observaba a su hermana....  
  
No...para tu alegría pienso adelantar la boda....debo tener una reunion con Winner....-  
  
Por ke...- intrigado ante la sorpresa de su hermana...  
  
Deberías estar feliz....sin embargo hay cosas ke estan pasando Trowa....- haciendo una pausa.....para acercarse a su hermano...- cosas...ke siento ke pasaran....sabes ke no me ekivoco....solo kiero asegurarme... Trowa...-  
  
Por ke....ke puede pasar...-  
  
Es lo de menos...Trowa....solo debes saber ke debemos estar listo ante cuelkier eventualidad....además....tu serás...el futuro gobernante de Winner... y junto a mi tendríamos dos reinos...-  
  
Hermanaa¡¡...yo amo a Quatre...-  
  
Lo sé...lo se...pero..las cosas no se pueden ocultar hermano....-  
  
Catherine...- observando los ojos de la reina...Trowa no entendía la actitud de su hermana....cuando se portaba así...siempre era antes de una gran acontecimiento...  
  
**********************************  
  
Akel reino ke cayo ante la oscuridad...con sus reyes muertos...pues...ahora los invasores era kienes gobernaban.... Una gran batalla fue... sin embargo el reino bajo su mando...era un caos...la gente siendo atropellada por los soldados.... Y cruel ante la gente de su pueblo...colgaron las cabezas de los reyes...en la plaza principal del reino....haciendo ke sus habitantes sintieran desesperanza, terror...ante lo ke acontecían...los pocos ke se rebelaban ante ya un reino caído..solo por orgullo de su nación era exterminados..de la peor manera... sus familias...acabadas...sus hijas ultrajadas...y sus hijos...tomados...como diversión de los soldados...  
  
Ajajaaj.... Los reyes si ke tiene gran vida....- decía Wolf...con la corona del Milliardo...bebiendo vino Real....en el comedor del castillo...  
  
Ajajaja...si señor...este reino..es una mina...este castillo también..y tiene lindas mujeres....ejejejeje......  
  
Por cierto ke paso con los nobles del reino...- preguntaba Wolf..a sus hombres...  
  
Estan siendo buscados y exterminados..... señor....pero ke hacemos con sus pertenencias.....-  
  
Pues...ke más .... Repartirlas entre los soldados...el líder no nos dijo nada sobre el reino....pero...sí...el dinero de los fondos públicos hay ke llevarlos a Dermail...el líder exige eso....una batalla no se gana solo con voluntad y hombres...-  
  
Por cierto capitán...ke haremos....ahora....-  
  
Esperar órdenes..de nuestro líder....-  
  
Los estragos en dicho reino continuaron en un sin fin de sufrimiento en akella gente....  
  
**************************************  
  
Recuperándose...el líder dentro de la habitación de las visiones...cansado por el poder usado...pero con gran sentimiento de victoria otro reino cayo bajo su mando...levantándose....con ayuda de su Oz...grande....se dispuso...a revisar lo acontecido.......  
  
Ahhh...Wolf.....siempre divirtiéndote....bueno..es el premio de los ke ganan.... Disfruta un poco....sin embargo...la batalla...más importante es en Une....donde esta Quinze...ahhhh- viendo como sus hombres avanzaban hacia Une...- eso es bueno...no puedo...actuar muchos...debo reponer energías...- aumentando el poder...haciendo ke el salón donde estaban lo llenaran de energía......  
  
*********************************  
  
Sabía ke el final estaba acercándose...como esa sombra se acercaba más a su reino...y su gente....sabía...ke era la oscuridad...ke cobraba...venganza por los actos del pasado...sabía ke debía pagar y responder por sus.. actos...  
  
Sabía...ke su reino corría un gran peligro...ya había visto comos los demás..reinos caían ante la oscuridad..de como sus reyes fueron muertos....de como su gente era sometida y sufría....de como la cosas empeoraban...sin poder hacer nada....ya ke solo era la consecuencia de los actos..ocurridos....de como...tarde o temprano los ke participaron en akel acto...recibirían justo castigo por ello... y ese castigo no la dejaba exenta a ella.  
  
No puede ser...pobre Reino...Piscraft... sus hijos pagan el error de sus padres......- podían sentir lo ke ocurría en akel..lado llenándola de mucha tristeza....- el Rey Milliardo era un gran hombre...pero...el destino es cruel...en muchos aspectos...-  
  
Y ahora......dicha oscuridad se acerca a Une....y eso es lo ke me preocupa...Lady Une..se defenderá...pero eso solo hara desatar más ese poder oscuro...haciendo ke ya nada pueda detenerlo...-  
  
Maestra Long....- decía uno de sus subditos....  
  
Dime...-  
  
Maestra.... Muchos de los consejeros estan preocupados por lo ke acontece... los oráculos...estan diciendo ke la oscuridad se acerca al Reino Chan...y eso ha preocupado a la gente y desean hablar con Ud....-  
  
Lo se....llama...a los generales.... Y a Wufei....-  
  
Si señora...-  
  
Este...es solo...el Principio del Fin de nuestra era....- bajando su miraba al piso..sintiendo las atrocidades ocurridas en Piscraft.....  
  
***********************************  
  
Ajajjaaaa....- Wolf....disfrutaba de lo ke sus hombres hacían...sentado en el trono del Rey Milliardo....estaba él...dando órdenes..a los demás....  
  
Recuerden...ke no debe haber incendios... y ke recojan la flechas y armas del ejercito Piscraft....-  
  
Por ke señor...-  
  
Recuerden...ke otro grupo de nosotros se dirige a Une...y lo más seguro es ke nos digan ke vayamos....debemos...ir con todo la fuerza....-  
  
Para esta época....Quinze debe haber llegado a Une...capitan...-  
  
Lo se...pero...no será fácil...no será...facil...- viendo de cómo al salón donde estaban algunos soldados...hacían entrar a un grupo de jóvenes... se veían bien vestidos...demasiados...cuidados....las mujeres con sus hermosos cabellos sedosos...y su piel cuidada...y los muchachos... mostrando gran atractivo....  
  
Ke es esto...- Wolf a su gente hablaba al ver a akellos muchachos entrar...-  
  
Señor....ellos son algunos de los nobles del reino....- mientras veían Wolf a los jóvenes asustados y llorando por el lugar donde estaban y su destino incierto....  
  
Pero..son muy jóvenes...- viendo a las chicas y chicos...  
  
Son los hijos señor....la mayoría de ellos...ya ke sus padres están muertos..ejeejjeje- ante el llanto de la mayoría y el deleite de akellos soldados...  
  
No por favor....¡¡¡¡.....- gritaba una de las chicas...  
  
Callate....- un soldado golpeaba a la chica...  
  
Ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡......-  
  
Maldito......- uno de los chicos salió a golpear al soldado...y lo logro pero..el soldado se recupero....y golpea al chico más pekeño en fuerza y tamaño...haciendo ke cayera al piso...y listo para empuñar su espada en el cuerpo del chico...- pagarassss...¡¡¡¡-  
  
Noooo¡¡¡....-  
  
Basta...- decía Wolf...haciendo el soldado se detuviera...- así ke son nobles....no...- mientras se dirigía...a los chicos...ante la vista de sus hombres...- hijos de nobles...dueños de las tierras...explotadores.....sus padre...ke ya recibieron castigo....pero...aun así...no entiendo..ke hacen aki...- viendo a su gente...-  
  
Deseamos....divertirnos...señor...pero...sabemos ke necesitamos su permiso...-  
  
Ahhh¡¡¡...entiendo...- viendo la mirada lujuriosa en sus soldados en los cuerpos delicados ke tenían enfrente..  
  
Esta bien....pueden hacerlo....pero.....- viendo a los muchachos....- kiero mi parte...eejejeje.........-  
  
Si señor...tiene derecho....-  
  
A ver a ver...- observando a las mujeres y hombres...debía admitir ke eran muy hermoso...ambos...pero...cual..saciaría su celibato de algunos...meses...sabía ke descargaría todo en esa persona...rio ante ese pensamiento...kien...debía ser..viendo los rostros de las jovencitas..ke no pasaban de los 20 años...luego de los hombres....kien sería el afortunado-a...poso...su vista en akella pekeña...critura ke tenía en frente... tenia la mirada baja...pero..era hermosa...un cuerpo fino...parecía masculino..ya ke llevaba el cabello largo...y su cara se ocultaba mostraba un gran miedo...con sus manos...alzo la barbilla de akel ser...para verlo..de como esos ojos verdes..hermoso...su piel cremosa y suave...sus finos rasgos..denotaban ke era un niño..no mayor a los 15 años..no había duda...ya había elegido....  
  
Como te llamas...-  
  
Andrew...- contesto el chico...  
  
Bien Andrew..tu eres mi elegido....eejejejej...- mientras veía sus hombres...no había duda a pesar de ser un chico era muy hermoso...- pueden escoger los suyo...tu vienes conmigo....- cargando al niño....en sus brazos hacia el trono...  
  
Si señor...- mientras los soldados se acercaban a los demás...  
  
Maldito......deja a hermano...- mientras un chico corría hacia wolf....  
  
Hermano....- gritaba Andrew en brazos de Wolf....viendo como su hermano era golpeado...y tirado al suelo por los soldados...  
  
Trankilo Andrew...solo somos tu y yo...- lo sentó en sus piernas en el Trono de Milliardo......- no te asustes...- sintiendo como el pekeño y delicado cuerpo...temblaba por el miedo...- eres mío...no te lastimare....aunke...creo ke es tu primera vez...y siempre duele....lo siento...- mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo del niño....  
  
Nooo...¡¡¡¡...por favor...- viendo como akel hombre le retiraba su camisa...sin ke el pudiera hacer algo.....  
  
Ke piel.... Tan suave.... Comenzando a besar el pecho del chico...-  
  
Ahhhh¡¡.....nooo....¡¡¡...ahhhh¡¡....-  
  
Lindo niño...te gustara al final...- y pego sus labios en la boca del chico..haciendo ke los abriera para explorar la inmaculada boca del niño..mientras las manos de Wolf..ya comenzaban a retirarle el pantalón...de chico...  
  
************************************  
  
- ahhhh......Wolf.........Wolf..... siempre disfrutando de las cosas nuevas y frescas....esta bien..dejare... ke te diviertas con ese chikillo....mientras recupero..mis energías....-decía el líder observando... a Wolf....con el chico..al cual había tomado....  
  
***********************************  
  
-Ahhhh......¡¡¡....- fue el grito del chico al sentir como invadían su cuerpo...inmaculado....de como Wolf comenzaba a marcar su ritmo dentro del chico...  
  
ahhhhh.....¡¡¡¡...- entrando y saliendo del cuerpo del niño...amaba eso...era placentero sentir ese cuerpo pegado al suyo...de cómo el dolor del chico...al entrar a su cuerpo el chico comenzaba a sentir placer...y relajarse más...- sssi...niñoooo...ahhhh¡....  
  
Ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡...- agarrando del cuello...a Wolf...sintiendo...de cómo el dolor desaparecía....de como se entraba y salía en su cuerpo de cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban....  
  
ohhhhh¡¡¡¡¡...aahhhh¡¡¡.....- sintiendo como expulsaba su líquido.....dentro del cuerpo del chico....y recuperando el aliento...  
  
ahhhh....¡¡¡¡- el chico...sintiendo...como el cansancio se apoderaba de cuerpo y por inocencia...beso la frente de Wolf...y se kedo dormido en sus brazos....  
  
Mi niño....¡¡¡- decía Wolf..... poniendo la cabeza del chico en su hombro sin dejar...de salir de ese pekeño cuerpo..........  
  
***********************************  
  
Wollllfffff.......- llamaba.... Con su poder al Wolf...después de haber terminado con el chico...- deja de jugar....y recoge tus cosas.....ve con tus hombres.... Y vayan a Une...lo más rápido ke puedan...necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.... Y deja....todo lo ke te vuelva vulnerable....ante los demás....Wolf.... sabes ke no puedes tenerlo...- hablaba con seriedad el líder... ********************************  
  
Si señor....lo ud...diga....- decía...abrazando más a su cuerpo el delicado cuerpo del chico al cual tomo..... para saciar su lujuria...pero...supo...ke había algo...más...deseaba tener a ese ...niño..para así.... había sido el primero y deseba ser el último ke tome a ese pekeño...............  
  
********************************  
  
En ese gran salón la sorpresa de los consejeros era grande ante las noticias ke les daba las maestra Long....  
  
Pero esta segura....debemos hacer algo...- frente a la maestra Long unos de los consejeros hablaba.....  
  
Si estoy segura..... un gran ejercito se dirige a Une...para destruirlo....-  
  
Es una locura....nadie puede entrar a Une... es invadir...nuestro Reino...-  
  
No¡¡¡...nos han invadido....- decía un joven con gran fuerza en akel salón.......- el Reino Une esta en nuestras tierras...y debemos defendernos..es justicia¡¡¡...-  
  
Wufei¡¡¡...es cierto lo ke dices...pero no están fácil....-  
  
Maestra....Long..por ke lo dice...nuestro ejercito es fuerte no nos vencerán... debemos ir...-  
  
Lo..se....es fuerte...pero recuerden algo... ellos ya han destruido dos...Reinos...Dermail...y Piscraft.....-  
  
Piscraft....kiere decir...keee....-  
  
Si ya esta invadido y destruido...y eran grandes reinos...y por eso les digo ke no hay ke subestimar al enemigo...-  
  
Pero ke haremos maestra....los consejeros...pensamos ke es delicado actuar rápido sin conocer al enemigo...además no sabemos ke piensa Lady Une..- uno de los consejeros hablaba....  
  
Yo conozco al enemigo.....pienso kienes son....y solo les digo ke es muy poderoso...tienen una fuerza superior...-  
  
Maestra¡¡¡...- sorprendidos la mayoría de los consejeros...si las maestra admitía tal fuerza es por ke era verdad.¡¡¡¡...- pero...ke haremos...-  
  
Mis generales...- decía long hacia un grupo de hombres ke escuchaban en silencio....  
  
Si señora......- decía el general de Mayor Rango....  
  
Preparen al ejercito Chan.... Toda las fuerzas deben dirigirse a Une....nadie debe kedarse aki....-  
  
Pero..señora....todas las fuerzas...-  
  
He dicho todas.... Muevan a todo el ejercito Chan....-  
  
Maestra Long....- Wufei miraba a su abuela.....tan solo el hecho de mandar a pedir toda la fuerza..el ejercito Chan era muy numeroso....con demasiada fuerza...y kería ke todos fueran a Une....  
  
Esta segura...Maestra...- decía los consejeros...  
  
A partir de ahora el Reino Chan entra en estado de Guerra... todas los recursos del Reino serán regentados por mi persona y el ejercito.... Y los consejeros...kedan sin potestad de voto en las decisiones del Reino.....señores....ya no tienen por ke estar aki.....- dando la orden la maestra Long..los soldados retiraban a los consejeros del salón....ante la sorpresa de Wufei...  
  
Abuela.....es necesario....-  
  
Wufei....recuerda..ke esta es la más grande batalla ke nos enfrentemos....por eso... tú te kedaras aki...-  
  
No...yo ire con el ejercito....-  
  
No Wufei.,.... Tu te kedas....kien ira...seré yo....yo comandare el ejercito...hacia Une....-  
  
Pero señora...esta segura....ud...no debe estar ahí...- decía el general..ante la noticia de la anciana....  
  
Si... es una orden....general....saldremos en una...hora hacia Une...-  
  
Si señora...- retirándose el general a preparar a los ejércitos....  
  
Abuela¡¡¡¡... yo ire ....kieras o no...- con sus ojos negros...mostraba decisión Wufei no dejaría ke su abuela le prohibirá..ir...  
  
Wufei¡¡¡...solo kiero protegerte.... Pero...sigue tu corazón...yo ire a hablar con Lady Une....-  
  
*****************************  
  
Wolf....ke estas haciendo....deja lo ke te vuelva vulnerable... solo haras las cosas mal...- decía...viendo lo ke su capitan hacía....  
  
******************************  
  
Lo siento señor....no lo dejare....es mi posesión y decido llevarlo conmigo...- mientras subía al pekeño.... Andrew...en su caballo...y luego montándose en el animal..agarrando la pekeña cintura...del niño...para andar en su caballo.......- soldados....a Une....- comenzando el camino hacia el Reino....  
  
******************************  
  
Entonces serás responsable....de las consecuencia de ese acto Wolf... solo trataba de ke al final no sufrieras....- mientras veía el andar de su capitán y el ejercito hacia Une...  
  
Ahora....falta Quinze....ya esta cerca de la frontera...a Une....-  
  
******************************  
  
Sintiendo de cómo las cosas pasaban...de cómo el dolor en akel reino...no podía hacer nada..sabia ke el próximo objetivo era su Reino...sabía ke se acercaban pero...no podía ver.... Kienes eran...a pesar de ser la poderosa Regente Une... la maxima líder espiritual del región...aun no podía después de tantos años..usar todo el poder de akella habitación....  
  
Diablos...no puedo ver kienes son....sin embargo se ke vendrán a la noche...pero ke ilusos...piensan ke podrán pasar las defensas mágicas de mi reino....deberé preparar a mi ejercito y hablar con la maestra....- terminando su meditación llamo a a la persona más cercana....  
  
Salllyyy¡¡¡¡...- con un grito llamaba a su ayudante....  
  
Digame señora.....-  
  
Prepara al ejercito...nos invaden....ke protejan las templos y las entradas al reino..y ke el palacio este al maximo de seguridad...Sally...-  
  
Pero señora kien se atreve a invadirnos....-  
  
Algo ke debía haber terminado yo mismo hace 15 años....- decía con suma rabia...y enojo Lady ante los recuerdos del pasado....  
  
Y ke pasa con el Chan....-  
  
Me comunicare con la Maestra long..ahora...por eso...ve y prepara todo...Sally..nadie entra o sale de este Reino....y ke usen todas sus fuerzas...antes del atardecer...todo el ejercito debe estar en la plaza principal...listo...ke yo bajare a guiarlos a la victoria....- con un porte de orgullo Lady une hablaba...  
  
Si mi Lady....- retirándose Sally del akel salon....  
  
Maestra Long...Maestra Long....  
  
**************************************  
  
El ejercito se detuvo..... antes de pasar la frontera de Une...solo esperaba noticias de su líder...  
  
Si señor....gracias por decirme....- decía Quinze...  
  
Señores.....avancemos....el líder dice ke nada....pasara....-  
  
Seguro...Quinze...-  
  
Si...avancemos...si lo hacemos rápido antes del amanecer llegaremos....a Une...-  
  
Si señor.....-  
  
Y así el gran ejercito avanzó... sin encontrar novedades... akel movimiento ke retumbada la tierra a su paso....akel ke mostraba gran poder de destrucción.... Akellos seres ke solo el deseo de muerte rondaban en su mente....solo eso...el placer de destruir todo....el sentimiento de cumplir su juramento..en el pasado lo hicieron y ahora solo lo cumplían.....Venganza por la muerte de kienes una vez.... Los trataron de buena manera....  
  
*************************************  
  
Ein...no soaka....Ein..no soaka...- los conjuros de líder era pronunciados para ke la magia de Une no pudiera detectar su presencia si no fuera ya demasiado tarde y ante este pensamiento una malvada sonrisa se mostraba en akel bello rostro.....  
  
Muy..pronto Lady...muy pronto...te vere morir en mis manos..por lo ke hiciste en el pasado...-  
  
**********************************  
  
Maestra long....ke bueno ke conteste mi llamado...- la comunicación ke siempre tenían la maestra y la pupila....  
  
Lady....ke deseas...-  
  
Ke deseo¡¡¡......maestra sabe bien ke me invaden....invaden Une...eso es imposible...y recuerde ke su Reino es nuestro protector.... Esta en la obligación de mandar a sus hombres....-  
  
Lady... tu tienes mucha fuerza....tienes un ejercito...con poderes mágicos...y tu..también....-  
  
Maestra... ke sucede...por ke no siento apoyo de su parte....-  
  
Lady...tu sabes bien...las razones de esta invasión....sabes por ke vienen....vienen por ti ...Lady por lo ke sucedió hace 15 años....-  
  
Lo se....lo..se...pero eso no le kita responsabilidades....-  
  
Lady...enviare todo mi ejercito a Une..debes recibirlos..para la batalla....-  
  
Perfecto...nadie podrá derrotarnos.... La unión de nuestros reinos nos hara invencibles...-  
  
Lady.....envié a mi ejercito ya ke es la última batalla...la decisiva..tu vida y la mía esta en juego...podemos morir aki....-  
  
Jamas¡¡¡¡¡..... yo no sere derrotada nunca....- con sumo enojo hablaba lady....- los ke intentaban no Vivian para contarlo...-  
  
El enemigo es muy fuerte lady.... Incluso puede derrotarte....-  
  
Aaajjjaaj....eso no pasara nada puede entrar a mi Reino sin ke lo sienta y lo sepa...además...el salón me ayuda mucho....-  
  
Lady...el enemigo acabara contigo.....sabes bien eso....has dejado de observar las estrellas para usar ese tipo de visiones...sabes ke no puedes lograrlo...-  
  
Jamas....nunca....utilizare los recursos necesarios para vencer...además conozco a mi enemigo....-  
  
Sabes kienes son???...Lady....-  
  
Siii....y por eso..se ke no me derrotaran...-  
  
Lady....tu los mataste....ahora kieren venganza por tus actos...-  
  
Se lo ke hice en el pasado....pero fui engañada..el Zukamori..me dijo ke los había matado a todos... y kedo uno...pero ke puede hacer uno..lo ke no pudieron ....todos sus parientes...ejejejee.......-  
  
Recuerdo mucho akella matanaza.....-  
  
********************************* Ahora....- el líder se preparaba ya para un gran encuentro...- es hora de dar mis cartas de representación.....y ver en persona a Lady Une....-  
  
********************************* Fue lo mejor para nuestro Reino...maestra ud...lo sabe...si no lo hacíamos...estaríamos acabadas.....-  
  
De repente..sintieron una perturbación....haciendo ke sus conciencias aparecieran en un lugar amplio pero oscuro...solo se podían ver a ellas... la Maestra long..y Lady Une..estaban viéndose con sorpresa...ke fue lo ke las interrumpió y ke las mando a ese lugar....  
  
Donde estamos...-decía Lady..al ver donde se encontraban...- Ud..y yo...solo nos comunicamos telepáticamente...  
  
Lo se.....Lady...lo se...-  
  
Kien nos trajo.. aki...- pero haciendo recuerdos...- conozco este lugar...se ke es esto...solo pocas personas sabían hacer esto...y yo mate a todas...- decía ya sabiendo donde nos encontramos...  
  
Es muy poderoso....nos tiene encerradas...-  
  
No...es imposible...¡¡¡..- intentando salir del lugar pero no podía..tenía razón Long...pero no lo admitiría....  
  
Nuestro enemigo...ya viene....- sintiendo esa gran fuerza...ke se acercaba....  
  
Del frío piso negro....sale...una figura...vestida de negro..encapuchado....con un inmensa Oz...un poco alejado de las dos mujeres....  
  
kien eres tú...- pregunto Long.....  
  
en respuesta solo un ligero movimiento de la Guadaña.....  
  
pues...se supone ke es nuestro enemigo...no es asi....-  
  
Una afirmación con la cabeza...-  
  
Eejejeje....y piensas ke podrás derrotarnos....somos las más poderosas de esta región....tu juego acabo....- lanzando una bola de energía al encapuchado...lanzándolo por los aires...el cual desaparece...  
  
Pero.???¡¡¡¡...- al ver como ese ser desaparece...- ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡......- apareciendo en frente de ella...sin ningún daño....siendo un golpe fuerte el ke ella había lanzado...  
  
Kien eres....y cual es tu deseo...- decía Long...  
  
La Guadaña...se movió....para en todo el espacio mostrar...lo ke el pasado...ocurrió....con una voz...mostrando las imágenes...  
  
Hace 15 años....un reino era destruido por una persona a la cual...cegada por la envidia...creo un plan para acabarlos...utilizo..muchos medios....( mientras se veían imágenes de soldados en un reino..luchas sin cesar....)...una mujer...Lady Une... consejera del Reino...Chan...y principal...candidata a ocupar el Reino Victoria... tras enfermedad de la líder espiritual....la Reina Victoria.... Ingreso al Castillo de la más poderosa familia de la región asesinándolos.....con la ayuda de mucha gente en espacial..de su maestra...( las imágenes de lady...luchando con personas...de cómo..ella...y mas gente sin rostro asesinaban a la familia Real...)...contratando a seres de la oscuridad...obtuvo gran ventaja...el Reino jamás se esperaba dicha Traición...aún después de ke lady Une...presto sus servicios y fue una aprendiz.....de la regente de akel Reino.... Tanta fue su envidia ke la asesino...con el misma arma emblema de la familia del Reino....sin importar grandes o niños..los mataban en akella noche sangrienta en la cual...solo la desolación reino....  
  
Y ahora la gran Lady Une niega sus actos.....  
  
Se lo ke hice y no arrepiento de nada...tomaa....-lanzando un rayo de energía...haciendo ke la capucha mostrara el rostro del akel líder....  
  
Es solo un joven...tiene la edad de Wufei......-  
  
Asi ke solo un mocoso como tu piensa derrotarme....-  
  
Soy...akel ke te matara Lady....es cuestión de tiempo.....-  
  
Así..pekeño....ni sikiera puedes... detener mis atakes.....- lanzando otra potente rayo al líder....- pero imposible...-  
  
Piensas ke será muy fácil lady....-  
  
Tu debes ser el menor....ajajaja....como te llamas.....-  
  
Soy......un Sumeragi¡¡¡¡¡.... EL ULTIMO DESCENDIENTE DE LA FAMILIA....SUMERAGI.... Y TE DESTRUIRE....- mientras el ambiente mostraba ya rayos..de energía asustando a los dos presentes....  
  
Tu abuela...no pudo hacerlo piensas ke tu lo harás....- viendo al joven líder.......  
  
Es cuestión de tiempo...lady.....- moviendo su Guadaña....golpeándola...  
  
Ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡...........maldito...seas......- lanzando Une otro rayo....siendo detenido por el líder...sin mayor reparo...- pero.....¡¡¡¡....-  
  
Lady...Une...tu destino ya esta marcado.... tu cuello siendo cortado por mi guadaña... y mi poder matando a la maestra Long....- viendo a la anciana ke no había hecho nada..desde la aparición del ....  
  
Aajajajajajajajajaja.................no me hagas reir...ajajajajaa......-  
  
LADYYY.....UNEEE......- decía...el líder aumentando su poder...un gran poder..se mostraban en su cuerpo....de como....pareciera ke el cielo se caia ante el poder del joven Sumeragi....unas hermosas alas negras saliendo....de cuerpo...  
  
ESAS ALAS...NO PUEDE SER...LA REPRESENTANCION DEL PODER MAXIMO DE LA FAMILIA SUMERAGI....SOLO LO MAS PODEROSOS LAS TIENE........ IMPOSIBLE.....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.......- con miedo absoluto... ke sucedía cuando alguien mostraba sus alas....... Solo vio ese poder una vez.....de como la abuela del chico...sacando sus alas destruyo todo un ejercito de más de 1000 hombres ella sola.....  
  
POR EL HONOR DE MI FAMILIA...Y DE MI REINO...MUEEEREEEE¡¡¡¡¡...-lanzando un rayo de poder...hacia lady Une....  
  
Lady.......Uneeeee¡¡¡¡¡¡..............- gritaba asustada Long......  
  
No....nooo...por favor....nooo..- horrorizada Lady Une viendo como ese pòder se acercaba.....- nnnnnooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡..................aahhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡......- sintiendo de cómo...desaparecía de akel...lugar.......  
  
************************************ Siendo...lanzada al piso...akel golpe la hizo reaccionar asustada...por lo ke vio y sintió..por primera vez....vio ke las cosas estaban mal..su orgullo y confianza de vencer en akella batalla ke vendría....... estaban por los suelos... y por primera vez..en su vida...sintio miedo por su vida...  
  
Sally¡¡¡......- gritaba...Lady Une....- rápido....- levantándose corriendo por los pasillos....  
  
Señora....ke sucede¡¡¡¡¡.........- decía viendo a su señora...asustada...sudorosa..nerviosa..era la primera vez ke la veía así....  
  
Adelanta...todo...el ejercito debe estar listo...ya nos invaden...ke las defensas se activen....ke pongan a pelear y manden al ejercito Chan....primero.....-  
  
A donde va señora.....- Al salón de las visiones..... las defensas deben estar lista.....no me vencerás maldito....me escuchas...no lo harás.....entrando al salón entrando al circulo...para accionar las defensas del reino Une....  
  
************************************ Aaahhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.......- caía la maestra long...agotada de su trance....  
  
Abuelaaa¡¡¡¡¡-......Wufei iba a ayudarla....  
  
Estoy bien..Wufei...- hablaba agotada....- debemos ir a Une..Wufei...-  
  
Llegaremos en tres Horas....-  
  
Ahhhh....el fin..esta cerca...no¡¡¡..los Sumeragi...lo lamento tanto....yo no kise.....- echándose a llorar...la Maestra Long...sabía ke lo ke paso..solo era una demostración de su poder...de cómo el odio...el rencor y la venganza lo alimentaron hasta este punto en ke ya nada tiene retroceso...  
  
Abuela....ke dices.....-  
  
Esta batalla Wufei...es el principio del Fin....de nuestra región... de nosotros...de nuestro reino...-  
  
No entiendo....-  
  
Por ke¡¡¡¡...lo lamento...lo lamento tanto...Sumeragi...perdona a mi familia....- cayendo inconsciente la Maestra Long....  
  
Esta agitada..por el trance Wufei..descuida...- le decía un consejero...  
  
Ke es Sumeragi.....-  
  
No lo se...príncipe....no se ke keria decir la maestra....- sin embargo el consejero si sabía..sabía kienes eran...pero..la pregunta es por ke los nombro si fueron muertos....  
  
********************************  
  
Solo es cuestión tiempo...Lady.....nos enfrentaremos tu y yo...y te matare...más ahora ke sabes kien soy...-  
  
Quinze......- escúchame....saben de su llegada...en cuanto llegan....  
  
********************************  
  
Señor...en dos horas llegaremos....pero...ke sucederá...-  
  
********************************  
  
yo los protegeré...pero...no teman....haz ke tu gente no sienta miedo...por lo ke verán....-  
  
*********************************  
  
Si señor......como ud..diga....- viendo a sus hombres....- aligeren al paso....saben de nuestra llegada...y sean de hierro...  
  
Si señorrr¡¡¡¡¡¡¡...- el grito de los hombres moviéndose rápido hacia el castillo Une...  
  
*******************************  
  
El tiempo había pasado....y el ejercito invasor ya estaba en las entradas al reino Une... se detuvieron....observaron las grandes puertas de seguro el ejercito Une y Chan estaban ya listos solo faltaba la orden del líder....  
  
Quinze....cuando atacamos....-  
  
Momento...no recibo órdenes del líder...tiene ke esperar....-  
  
Si señor¡¡¡......-  
  
*******************************  
  
Mientras en la plaza principal del Reino..Une..los dos ejércitos se alistaban y se ponían en fila para ver a sus Reyes....al frente de ellos estaba la Maestra Long....el príncipe Wufei....y la Reina Une...  
  
Mis keridos soldados...- comenzaba a hablar Long....- se ke están nerviosos....pero...un gran día ha llegado.... Personas han kerido demostrar ke la injusticia y el odio pueden ser más.... Invaden a Une..nuestro Reino espiritual.... Nos han profanado...nadie tiene ke hacerlo y debemos hacer respetar lo ke es nuestro...-  
  
La batalla no será fácil.... El enemigo es fuerte sin embargo...nosotros somos más...crean en su líder Une...-  
  
Señoressss¡¡¡¡¡.........la hora de batallar ha llegado...es el todo o nada...es hora de acabar con la injusticia y maldad de este lugar....por el honor de sus Reinos...defiéndalos.... Acaben con ellos....A LUCHARRRR¡¡¡¡¡......- fue el grito de Lady Une...cuando las puertas del Reino se abrian...para a lo lejos ver al ejercito invasor...  
  
Los soldados y los reyes los vieron un gran numero de gente presente....con una gran fuerza.....  
  
******************************  
  
Señor......el camino a Une aun esta lejos...tardaremos horas...en llegar ke hacemos...  
  
Pues seguir no podemos hacer más...¡¡¡¡.......- mientras hablaba con sus capitanes....- te encuentras bien Andrew...se ke estas cansado pero...debemos ir....estas bien...- viendo el rostro de su niño...  
  
Sip...estoy bien...solo ke me mareo un poco no he viajado tanto en caballo...-  
  
Lo siento....pero debemos ir..a Une....-  
  
Y ke hara en Une....-  
  
Cumplir mi destino......-  
  
Señor....ke es eso....- señalando Andrew a una especie de nube negra en el cielo ke se dirigía a ellos.....  
  
Señor....señor.....capitan Wolf...¡¡¡¡.observe....-  
  
Ke es eso¡¡¡.....- Wolf con suma preocupación al ver ke esa nube negra se acercaba...pero mas se acercaba..... escuchaba bullas...sonidos...como el de aves....  
  
Tengo miedo...- decía Andrew abrazando más a Wolf....  
  
Señor....ke hacemos....-  
  
Nada.....no hagan nada....- les decía a sus hombres....cuando esa nube...paso sobre ellos..era una gran manada de cuervos negros...ke con su bulla podían dejar sordos..a los ke estaban ahí algo tenebroso ver esas cantidad de aves...- NO LAS LASTIMEN...- gritaba Wolf...ante la sorpresa de sus hombres...  
  
Señor....¡¡¡¡...- las lágrimas del rostro de Andrew...caían ....sintiendo una ligera presión en su frente....viendo a su Capitan besando su frente...  
  
Trankilo....son amigas nuestras...ya me ayudaron antes...y se ke van a ayudar a nuestros amigos....no temas....sii...- sonriendo al muchacho....  
  
Sip...-  
  
A ver amiga.... Y ahora ke vas a hacer...- decía Wolf... al ver ke un cuervo se poso en su hombro....viendo al niño...- líder...mío...se ke piensa...pero..lo kiero...- el cuervo vio a Wolf....y echo vuelo...para kedar enfrente de él...y luego ir con su grupo de aves....- esta bien.....-  
  
A TODOSSS.......RAPIDO....SIGAN A LAS AVES NOS LLEVARAN DIRECTO A UNE....ES UN ATAJO EL KE NOS INDICAN....-  
  
Ke son señor...ke es eso....- le preguntaba Andrew...  
  
No temas....son ayudas de nuestro líder....-  
  
********************************  
  
el combate era inminente.... Los ejércitos casi en frente....La Maestra Long por seguridad fue llevada la salón del Reino de junto con Wufei....mientras Lady Une se retiro a ayudar más a su ejercito...  
  
Abuela.... A donde se fue Lady Une....-  
  
A usar.... Algo ke nunca le perteneció...algo ke por más ke lo intente no podra usarlo y es lo ke causara su muerte....-  
  
....Wufei...recuerda algo..en este día aprenderás muchas cosas....-  
  
Lady une ya estaba en salón de las visiones...usando su poder lo activo...vio como ya la batalla daría inicio....pero...solo esperaba el primer paso..de los demás...  
  
Muy bien Sumeragi a ver si puedes derrotarme...ahora....- con una sonrisa de victoria....  
  
*********************************  
  
Muy bien....Lady Une..... tu fin llego.....-.  
  
*******************************  
  
Quinze estaba al frente a los demás solo 100 metros los esperaba de los demás...pero..no iniciaba el atake sin la orden de su líder o de parte de ellos...  
  
Un gran rayo electricidad...cayo en medio del ejercito invasor matando a algunos....pero sin duda era el inicio de la batalla....recuperando el susto por el rayo...Quinze saco su espada....y junto a sus hombres iniciaron su paso...hacia una batalla...  
  
ATAKENNNN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.......- fue el grito de Quinze y junto a su caballo inicio la cablgata..seguido por ese gran numero de hombre ke formaban su ejercito....  
  
Mientras los gritos de inicio eran escuchado en todo el palacio de Une....  
  
Ya inicio la guerra.....y Lady Une dio el primer paso...- levantándose Long para caminar hacia la puerta...  
  
Abuela a donde vas...-  
  
A ver la batalla...de seguro sera hermosa....debes verla Wufei y grabarla en tu memoria para siempre...recuerda este día.... Ya ke marcara la vida de todos...-  
  
******************************  
  
Ahora...mi mayores defensas....- decía Lady Une.... Viendo la batalla....  
  
*************************  
  
Iniciaste la batalla....tu mismo...iniciaste tu propia muerte...aajajaajja........-  
  
************************  
  
Mientras en akel lugar luchas de espadas...se daban enfrentamientos, gente muriendo..gente siendo mutilada... de cómo la guerra y la desolación caía en akel lugar...  
  
Sin embargo la ayuda de Une llegaría...del cielo de palacio un gran fénix de fuego alzo su vuelo directo hacia la batalla.... Siendo de gran susto de ambos lados....  
  
Que es esoo¡¡¡.....- miraba Quinze...ese ave ke se dirigía a ellos...- CUIDENSEE...¡¡¡¡.-.....  
  
************************  
  
Ohh¡¡¡ gran fénix limpia con tus llamas de maldad este campo...- decía Lady Une una defensa suya se dio..viendo como el fénix atacaba a los soldados enemigos.....  
  
***********************  
  
RESISTAN...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- mientras Quinze luchaba con sus fuerzas a los demás...- KE LA AYUDA YA VIENE.....- mientras el fénix seguía atacándolos....  
  
De pronto....del cielo gotas de agua caen en todo el lugar...haciendo ke el fénix se debilitara...... y baja del cielo un gran dragón de agua....sobre el ejercito Une...con sus garras golpeando, y acabando con los demás ejércitos....era una gran vista ver esos seres mágicos....luchando en bandos diferentes....de pronto...el fénix...se acerca al dragón mientras..... ambas bestias luchaban en el cielo...  
  
Ke grandes poderes....no hay duda ke kien sea..el enemigo....esta a la altura de Lady Une...- decía un consejero viendo la batallas...  
  
Es cierto...abuela...es demasiado fuerte...-  
  
Ambas bestias son hermosas....solo ke las utilizan para malos propósitos.....  
  
La lucha de las bestias mágicas continuaban.... En Fénix con sus incandescentes alas...golpeaba al dragón....alzando el vuelo el fénix...embiste al dragón lastimándolo sacando un gruñido escuchado en todo el reino....Sin embargo el dragón se recupero... y de su boca expulsa un gran chorro de Agua.. tan grande ke disipo en gran medida... al fénix...estos se vieron... se amenazaron....se embistieron y con su gran poder se destruyeron....causando una gran explosión....asustando a la mayoría....  
  
Ke fuerza....es una gran batalla....- viendo como el agua cai sobre los dos bandos....  
  
Mas alejados en las puertas del templo los reyes de Chan vieron la majestuosidad de la batalla....  
  
Son demasiados fuertes ..... Lady Une ya esta usando a sus mejores defensas....- decía el consejero...  
  
Es algo bello...- Wufei admiraba el fin de akella batalla mágica..... Solo espero ke Lady Une no caiga en su trampa....-  
  
Trampa....- decía Wufei....  
  
Solo espera Wufei.....-  
  
La batalla continuaba las fuerzas ya estaban en las puertas del Reino...para ir a los diferentes templos....ambas fuerzas luchaban de gran manera...las flechas ke iban y caían rasgando el cuerpo de los soldados ke defendían los intereses de sus pueblos.... Sabiendo ke pronto habría otra ayuda de parte de se majestad Une...  
  
************************  
  
Satisfecha de haber luchado y demostrar superioridad ante la magia de Sumeragi... Lady Une decide usar otra de sus defensas.....  
  
Es hora de ke la tierra tiemble....vamos si puedes contra esto...-  
  
*************************  
  
En pleno combate.... La tierra comenzó a templar saliendo de la tierra hombres de gran proporción..sólidos de rocas pero con movilidad....se acercaron....al ejercito invasor.... Matando aplastando y lanzando lejos a los soldados....  
  
Pero... imposible..ya estamos cerca de entrar al Reino.....- decía Quinze...viendo como esos seres atacaban a sus hombres.....  
  
Sigan luchando.....no se dejen...-  
  
Pero...mientras eso pasaba....los árboles cerca comenzaron a vibrar y un sonido de su interior salían como el llamado de algo lo movía..sus ramas...haciendo señales....de pronto akellos...altos árboles.... Sus raíces sacaron y comenzaron a moverse sus raíces fuertes servia de pies...más grandes ke los seres de rocas se fueron hacia ellos....ganando y destruyéndolos.....alzando...a esos seres..como si de liviano peso fueren para tirarlos hacia el bando de Une....las rocas de gran tamaño solo servían como grandes bombas hacia su propia gente....matando a muchos...y algunas de esas rocas cayendo ya a la plaza del reino Une.....  
  
Tiene un gran fuerza...es imposible...mover a los árboles....es imposible¡¡¡..- el consejero admirado por la movilidad de esos árboles....  
  
Abuela...kien es el ke tiene el poder de hacer eso....- Wufei miraba a su abuela pendiente de la batalla.....  
  
Es la diferencia de nuestras ideas...es la diferencia de pensamientos....es la diferencia ke nos hace cometer barbaries....  
  
*************************  
  
Imposible...como pudo ocurrir eso...no puede ser....yo....mis hombres de roca..malditooo¡¡¡...seas Sumeragi.....-  
  
*************************  
  
Aajajajajaj......eso es para vayas viendo como es tu fin esta cerca.... Eso es por lo ke nos destruiste y es por ese poder ke te destruirá.....  
  
**************************  
  
La batalla continuaba los árboles andantes ayudaban a los invasores haciendo ke los demás retrocedan estando ya en el Reino.....  
  
Ya estan adentro...maestra es mejor entrar....- le pedía el consejero.....  
  
No...-  
  
Pero maestra....-  
  
Silencio.....lo mejor recién va empezar....-  
  
El cielo comenzó a nublarse a pareciendo como si se acumulara poder....  
  
**************************  
  
Ahora si Sumeragui con esto no podrás.....tus plantitas no se salvaran...aajajajaja....- dispuesta Lady Une usar un gran poder....  
  
**************************  
  
Los árboles y el ejercito ya llegaban a la plaza cuando....en el cielo se formo un emblema....un gran pentagrama se formo...hacia donde estaban los invasores....y un rayo de gran poder salió...un gran explosión ocasiono....los árboles...andantes ke carbonizaron por el poder del...Rayo....  
  
Imposible...- decía Quinze....viendo como akellos altos seres...caía kemados...viendo como otro pentagrama se formaba....  
  
Retrocedan¡¡¡¡¡¡¡......viene otro...atake.....- viendo como el rayo chocaba....en una parte de su ejercito....  
  
Maditosss¡¡¡¡¡......-  
  
Señor....Quinze.....ese golpe nos ha afectado..mermo a 50 hombres de un solo...golpe....debemos retroceder....-  
  
No podemos...debemos continuar pero...señor....- viendo como otro pentagrama....se formaba...acumulando más..poder...- Su majestad Sumeragi...- decía Quinze..al ver la fuerza de las defensas de Une....  
  
Lady Une solo...ocasiono su propia....derrota...- decía la maestra......  
  
Pero ke dice.....maestra si esta destruyéndola ejerecto invasor....-  
  
Es cierto abuela...esta haciendo justicia....-  
  
Une esta usando poder ke no le enseñe yo....y eso es lo ke la derrotara....solo demostró a su enemigo...su mayor punto debil....-  
  
Por ke lo dice....abuela...-  
  
Ese pentagrama.... Solo es la muestra de un poder ke no es nuestro....sabíamos ke era un peligro pera jamás..pensaron usarlo para el ...mal....pero nosotros... fuimos los ke obramos mal........-  
  
************************** Jajajajaa....ke te parece Sumeragi....jamás pensaste ke usaría esto...ajaajajj....ahora estas acabado...acepta tu derrota...- preparando Lady otro pentagrama.... Y disfrutando de cómo los hombres invasores eran calcinados..y destruidos por tal poder....- aajajjaajaja.......-  
  
***************************  
  
Lady....Une..¡¡¡...- decía viendo el poder utilizado por su enemiga....- significa..ke uses tal poder.... ...ajajajaaja...ya lo entendi......- el líder reía al saber la verdad de esa batalla....  
  
***************************  
  
Grandes hoyos kedaban por el poder akel rayo..sin duda la mejor defensa...de un Reino...acabndo con mucha gente así....el ejercito invasor era ya mermado en gran medida.....  
  
Señor....Quinze....estan siendo acabados...la parte 1 y 5 de nuestro ejercito...y nosotros no tememos más poder de atake....-  
  
Señor....ke espera para actuar....  
  
****************************  
  
Y ahora con esto.....si estarán destruidos...- al pentagrama en el aire ya tenía un gran poder...- AHORA....MUERAN DE UNA VEZZ.....AJAJAJA...TERMINARE EL TRABAJO DE HACE 15 AÑOS......-  
  
Sorprendida Lady...al ver ke .... El rayo no funcionaba y este se volteaba hacia su propia gente..lanzando todo ese poder acumulado...causando una gran destrucción...y la tierra retumbando....por tal poder....  
  
Imposible...pero como....es imposible..kien movió esa magia...kien¡¡¡...- contrariada Lady une al ver ke su estrategia no funciono....  
  
Viendo como los cuerpos eran destrozados y los gritos de dolor de los soldados.....ante la vista de Quinze..no dudo...en continuar...era la ayuda de su rey...  
  
Solados.......ataken....ataken.... ese rayo mermo gran medida...- iniciando la contienda....  
  
Ke fue eso...como Lady ataco a su propiamente..es inconcebible....- decía Nicols...al ver de cómo su Reina usaban su poder en su propia contra.....  
  
Saldados...luchen..... ke debe haber sido artimañas....de los enemigos...nuestra Reina...no lo hizo apropósito...(mi reina ke hace)....- eran los pensamiento de Nicols....  
  
**************************  
  
Pero como.....como sucedió....vamos...por ke ahora no reacciona...- aumentando el poder Lady Une...y nerviosa al ver ke no pasaba....nada....- pero de pronto el salón de las visiones se torna oscuro como.....si fuera llevada a otra parte..solo el pentagrama del piso donde estaba parada Lady une estaba brillando en akel espacio negro...par ver como todo el lugar se llenaba de imágenes.....  
  
Recuerdas....Lady....-  
  
Pero.....como¡¡¡- viendo a persona enfrente suyo....  
  
Ajaja...te sorprende verme aki...Lady....-  
  
Se supone ke ....te matare Sumeragi....-  
  
Tu demostraste tu punto débil..lady....- desapareciendo de enfrente de Lady pero.....su vos se podía escuchar...  
  
Hace 15 años...Lady..recuerdas....  
  
////////////////////// Flash back ///////////////////////  
  
Mi Familia..... es Sumeragi...soy el ultimo descendiente de la familia Real..del Reino del Sol...nuestro Reino...se implanto junto a los demás....nuestra Familia...era grande en poder....espiritual....a diferencia de este Reino..nosotros somos de creencia....Sintoísta... la mayoría...era de la antigua Religión... ambas era similares en cuanto a los poderes mágicos....uds...los llamas así...nosotros poderes espirituales....nuestra creencia nos enseña..a ke todo debe tener un ekilibrio..a como los espíritus de los hombres deben llegar hacia los Kamis....los Kamis son muy importantes para nosotros....hace 20 años...nuestro poder..causo...envidia en uds..ya ke todos lo reinos existentes.....daban su fe en sus creencia asi como las contribuciones de los mismos...  
  
Nosotros somos grandes Yumemis ( 1)..... todos de la familia los somos.... Podemos ver el futuro a través de los sueños.... Nuestras predicciones eran exactas y mi abuela era la mejor...ella era líder de la Familia..tiene la Facultad de ver nuestros destinos.... Todos los reinos...al saber de nuestro poder....se acercaban a nosotros teniendo mas confianza en nosotros olvidándose de los oráculos ke normalmente eran de gran peso en los reinos...esto causa problemas en la antigua religión...sin embargo algo comenzó a cambiar mi abuela no lograba a ver mucho....desde la llegada de alguien a nuestro reino...a nuestro castillo...a nuestras vidas..  
  
Muy bien....Middi....haces muy bien..las practicas.. es bueno...ke a pesar de seguir otra creencia deseas saber de la nuestra....- decía una señora mayor...de unos...60 años...  
  
Gracias Lady...Sumeragi.....- decía Middi Une....  
  
Ahora ke hay diferencias...es bueno ke haya gente como tu ke kiera la paz...-  
  
Es justo..nuestras creencias solo tiene ke demostrar ke vivimos y deseamos la paz...la Maestra Long....desea eso...pero.......-  
  
Ya veo......-  
  
( Recuerdas Lady..cuando te llamabas Middi.....y tu envidia te hizo poner Lady....).....  
  
////////////Mas Recuerdos//////////////  
  
Pero.....maestra son peligrosos.....tienen un gran poder y muchas rikezas...muchos reinos...usan ahora su poder....para.... ver el futuro y son exactos..los reinos..ya no contribuyen a nuestra iglesia....se olvidan de nosotros....-  
  
( intentabas de cambiar la mente de la maestra long...pero en el fondo deseabas ese poder...deseabas el ke todos de admiraran..de nada servia ke Middie Une..fuera sucesora al Reino de la antigua Religión si ya no había nadie kien la seguira........)..........  
  
Estas segura......- escuchaba una voz...  
  
Siii....los Sumeragi tiene mucho poder..se imaginan ke puedan usar eso en su contra...ellos solo pueden...mentirles...ke pasara cuando...se alguno desee progresar...les comentara a otros las riquezas de cada Reino...sabran de uds...y de sus hijos...-  
  
Ellos han sido muy exactos....-  
  
Lo...se..- haciendo una pausa Lady une hablando con gente sin rostro.... En un gran reunión...- tienen mucho oro...y plata... además no tiene ejercito..invadirlos sera de gran oportunidad.....-  
  
Muchas riquezas....-  
  
Siii...........demasiadas..es un lujo...lo ke hacen con sus donativos...ke les exigen...se dan vidas de lujos...mientras uds..no pueden servir a su gente....-  
  
Es cierto.....he dado mucho dinero....-  
  
( lograste convencer gente para tu operación....pero alguien se oponía...)....  
  
Middi...estas mal...no podemos hacer eso..- decía la maestra Long...  
  
Ya esta decidido...el atake será al comenzar el invierno....-  
  
Eso en pocas semanas....-  
  
Y hablare con alguien para nuestra mayor ayuda.....-  
  
Y lo lograste bajo el mundo contrataste a una persona...la reencarnación del Mal...el Zukamori...... al asesino mas cruel de todos..lo contrataste para poder eliminarlos...cuando llego ese fatal día de Otoño....  
  
Ataken....Ataken.....la familia Real debe ser destruida.....- decían los soldados al entrar al Palacio de los Sumeragi....  
  
Debemos...ir..al cuarto del Tesoro....-  
  
Yo deseo las joyas reales.....-  
  
Yo deseo otra cosa....-  
  
Lady Sumeragi..nos invaden.....ke hacemos...- decía un consejero a la Reina del Sol....  
  
Lo..se...debemos protegernos......- al intentar usar su magia....vio como una figura se le aparece...  
  
Tanto tiempo sin vernos....- decía l Zukamori....  
  
Nooo....por ke lo haces....sabes ke no puedes.....-  
  
Me pagaron por ello...es un trabajo..nada personal...a ud..se la dejo a otra persona...ire..por su familia...Lady...aaajjajajaja....- desapareciendo el Zukamori....  
  
( Y así...el Zukamori mato a mis hermano, mis padres....después...y tú...Lady Une...mataste a mi abuela...usando trucos ke te dio el Zukamori....)...........  
  
Ahhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡.......- mientras Lady Sumeragi....caía....ensangrentada debido a la espada atravesada en su pecho por..Middie Une....después de la pelea....arrodillándose...con desesperación....angustia por ke no lo vio..a pesar de ser la mayor vidente de la región...no vio..esa invasión..no vio la destrucción de su reino..de su familia.....de ella misma...viendo con sus poco alientos...akella ke se atrevía a causar tanto dolos...viendo esa mirada de victoria......- por ke...¡¡¡... te hicimos...-  
  
Pues...es simple...uds...robaron..a nuestros fieles...y dime..como puedo..yo...ser la regente de una Religión sin seguidores..solo elimino a la competencia...-  
  
Pero eso es en contra de sus crencias....-  
  
Eso es algo ke no podrás.... Analizar...apuesto ke nunca viste esto....adios...Lady Sumeragui...- cortando el cuello de la mujer mayor...haciendo ke esta caica ya sin vida en el piso...y así..el fin de una gran nación fue desintegrada por las ambiciones de los hombres....  
  
( Recuerdas eso...Lady....mataste a mi familia..mi Reino...y yo te matare a ti....)....  
  
El trance termino..las imágenes desaparecieron..pero se encontraban en akel..lugar donde solo la oscuridad.....  
  
Sii...yo los acabe...y ke....solo defendía lo ke es mío..uds...en mi lugar hubieran hecho lo mismo....- en frente del joven líder invasor...  
  
No lo se...solo se ke usas...fuerzas ke no son tuyas..Lady..- con un sonrisa...  
  
De ke te ries...te destruiré...- lanzando un rayo de poder...pero el pentagrama no se activa...  
  
Lady...estas usando nuestros poderes...aaajajajaja....usas nuestros poderes para destruirnos...mataste a muchos para según tu ke nuestra magia no exista pero eres la primera en usarlos...aajajajaja...así...no se usa el salon de las visiones....- haciendo ke un pentagrama más brillante apareciera en el piso.....  
  
Imposiblee¡¡¡¡¡.... No puede ser....es el mismo emblema....- viendo el piso donde estaba parado el líder....- noo....noo...-  
  
Ajajaja.....DEJA DE USAR LO KE NO ES TUYO.....- lanzando un poder hacia lady.....  
  
Noooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡.......- abriendo sus ojos de dio cuenta ke estaba.....en el salón...pero..ya no tenía..poder....no podía..usarlo..desesperada intentaba usarlo.....  
  
No lady....el salón de las visiones lo controlo yo...no eres una Sumeragi...jamás puedes usarlo...y por el simple..de ke yo lo deseo...no podrás usarlo....aajajajaja...- desapareciendo la imagen frente a ella...sintiendo como grandes descargas llegaban a su cuerpo....  
  
Ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡......- con sus fuerzas se alejo del circulo...para salir de akel salón...frustrada de no poder usar su mayor defensa...el poder de su enemigo.....  
  
Corriendo por los pasillos.....llegando a la puerta principal..para ver..como su ejercito era mermado por los invasores..de como ya estaban en lña plaza mayor...de su Reino....se acerca a la maestra Long....  
  
Maestra Long...maestra Long...- cansada y golpeada por el choke eléctrico...  
  
Lady... ke te paso...-  
  
Ese maldito Sumeragi...me saco del salón..no puedo usarlo....-  
  
Lady....caíste en su trampa...solo tu pensabas ke podías ganar...  
  
Maestra...¡¡¡¡¡...-  
  
Lady...usaste su poder en contra suya....es usar..fuego para combatir con fuego....no es de sabios eso...y sera tu derrota....  
  
No maestra ahora debe intervernir..juntas podremos terminar esto..es su obligación....-  
  
Lo hare..Lady...pero...solo hara ke el poder se desate....- la maestra y Lady comienzas a lanzar conjuros.....  
  
Mientras Luchaban......el ambiente el viento se volvió..fuerte como si de un torbellino se acerara....de como las nubes....se movían....del cielo caen al piso..dos tigres...hermosos de color..azul...grandes..majestuosos....saltando y atacando a los invasores....  
  
Bien...Maestra sabía...ke ese poder los detendría...ahora la victoria esta segura...-  
  
Tal vez....-  
  
***************************  
  
La maestra Long..ya metió mano en el combate..esperaba ke lo hiciera es un gran trabajo..no hay duda.....solo espero ke resistan más mis hombres....-  
  
**************************  
  
Dichos....tigres avanzaban...rasgaban los cuerpos de los invasores..los gritos de dolor eran bastos...en akel campo de batalla... de cómo esos feroces animales...devoraban a los soldados..causando el susto de los mismos....  
  
DIABLOS.....NO PUEDE DER¡¡¡¡¡....MAJESTAD.....- Quinze...desesperado al ver como esos seres estaban atacando a su gente.... Vio..como una de las bestias...lo observo...estaba a unos....20 metros de él....- NOOO¡¡¡¡..- al ver como el animal..se acercaba a él...Quinze corrió....observaba a su alrededor...de ke era imposible..su ayuda el cielo oscuro....como si el diluvio..cayera..sobre ellos...lo supo moriría....sería su fin  
  
aajajaja......el tigre alcanzara al capitan de las fuerzas invasoras.......y todo acabara- Lady Une observando al animal......  
  
Quinze cerrando sus ojos..al ver como dicho animal....se lanzo sobre él...esperando el fin....una fuerza la empujo lejos...el dolor de caer en el suelo...era fuerte pero...no el intenso dolor de el sangrar....al abrir los ojos....lo vio..vio al animal...lastimado...y un humo...disipándose....  
  
pero....ke fue eso...- al mirar al cielo...y ver esa manada de cuervos..cruzando el cielo..y cayendo en picada a los tigres..la mayoría...lastimándolos..cada vez...ke chocaban explotaban con gran fuerzas..un tigres desapareció..el otro..estaba lastimado....- increíble....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.......-  
  
ke es eso......- viendo como los cuervos...caían y explotaban en el bando del ejercito Chan y Une...  
  
ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡......- pierde el ekilibrio... la maestra su fuerza era mucha la usada para los tigres..mágicos...y el atake...fue brutal....  
  
Abuela.....-  
  
Cuidado....- el consejero...le aviso a Wufei al ver ke los cuervos...cain cerca de ellos....y en los templos de los mismos..destruyéndolos....  
  
Mis templos....maldito seas Sumeragi....-  
  
Pero...cuervos....ke son..eso...- viendo como el sonidos de pasos y caballos se acercaba.....  
  
Quinze¡¡¡¡¡¡.......- Wolf....llegaba...- esas aves son ayuda para nosotros el líder las envía....son bombas....puras...ajajaja.......SEÑORES¡¡¡¡....AL ATAKEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡....- y como detrás de Wolf salía un ejercito de igual de mayor como cuando llego Quinze con su gente....  
  
Nooooo¡¡¡¡¡......- lady Une...estaba...más asustada jamás..penso..eso...ese atake..y la llegada de más..gente...- Maestra haga algo...-  
  
Lady...- arrodillada en el piso....-ahhhh¡¡¡..- usando más magia para combatir.....  
  
Abuelaaa....-  
  
Como llegaron....Piscraft esta lejos....-decía Quinze a Wolf....  
  
Esas aves nos trajeron...el líder sabe todo...solo eso debo decir...-  
  
Llegaste a tiempo un monstruo me iba a devorar...-  
  
Lo..sé....un cuervo se poso...en mi hombro y cuando te vio....volo a protegerte....-  
  
Ya veo..- Quinze..viendo la lucha de sus hombres...junto con los de Wolf....el avance su más..grande estaban ya en las puertas de palacio.....  
  
A lo lejos de la batalla..... un pekeño observaba a los hombres con los ke llegaba...vio como se iban a la batalla....asustado de estar solo...era la primera vez..ke observaba una...y ke el hombre ke lo llevo...con kien....compartió muchas cosas....iba peleando...lejos estaba para observar bien..solo recordaba cosas de unos minutos atrás....  
  
//////////////////Flash Back///////////////////  
  
Andrew..por favor....-  
  
Nooo...kiero kedarme con ud...-decía el niño abrazado a Wolf...(nota elliot.- como saben Andrew tiene 14 años y Wolf..pues..tiene 22 ....  
  
Debo ir a pelear...debes kedarte aki...-  
  
Regresara....-  
  
Sip..lo hare....- besando la mejilla de su niño...  
  
Capitan.....-  
  
Si...- al sentir unos inocentes labios..inexpertos intentando de dar un beso en la boca de Wolf...dejo Abrir..su boca y dejar ke su niño...metiera la lengua...dejando explorar su cavidad bucal.....al terminar y ver las mejilas sonrojadas de su niño....sonrió...-  
  
Kedate aki..siii-  
  
Esta bien...- sonriendo....y bajándose del caballo....  
  
/////////////////// Fin de Flash back/////////////////  
  
El impulso de estar con su capitán... hizo correr hacia la batalla..cuando vio ke alguien estaba frente a él.....  
  
-ahhhh¡¡¡¡.....- asustado al ver al hombre frente a él...  
  
Trankilo....pekeño....no te hare daño......-  
  
Kien es ud...- miraba con recelo el pekeño Andrew....  
  
Pues....soy amigo...de tu hombre...-  
  
El capitan???....el no es mi hombre..- sonrojándose ante el comentario de akel chico....  
  
Esta bien...pekeño..solo ke no puedes ir ahí....solo haras ke wolf..pierda la concentración....debe esta peleando...-  
  
Morira????.....-  
  
Si tu vas sii.....por ke el daría la vida para salvarte..eres pekeño..y no puedes pelear....prométeme ke te kedaras.....sip..- con una sonrisa....  
  
Sip....pero...kien es uds.....-  
  
Soy..el hombre...ke mando a Wolf a destruir tu reino....nada más...me lo prometiste no te muevas de aki......me tengo ke ir...chao...-  
  
Ahhh¡¡¡...- viendo como el Sumeragi desaparecía en frente del niño.....  
  
De nuevo....dos Tigres aparecieron de mayor tamaño..y poder....listos para atacar..a los hombres invasores..  
  
MIREN DE NUEVO LAS BESTIAS.....CORRAN.......- gritaba un soldado....  
  
Akellas bestias atacan sin perdón a los invasores....pero...cuando....uno de ellos...lanzaba al grupo donde estaban Quinze Y Wolf... algo inmenso cruzo el cielo.....haciendo ke .....el tigre salga empujado...  
  
Del cielo bajaron dos hermosos dragones....gruñendo...escuchando por todo el Reino....dos criaturas de gran tamaño y poder....protegiendo a los invasores....dos dragones de color azul y rojo.....  
  
Ke es eso....- decía Wolf... viendo a la bestia sobre sus cabezas....  
  
Los reconozco...los vi una vez....están de nuestro lado.....-  
  
Viendo como las dragones de sus bocas...lanzaban poderes destruyendo todo a su paso....de como los hombres solo desaparecían ante el poder de akellas bestias en el cielo....  
  
Ke es eso.....- asombrada Lady por ... dichas bestias...  
  
Son hermosos......-  
  
Ahora es la historia del......tigre...-  
  
****************************  
  
y el dragon...- mientras Sumeragi observaba a los dos dragones luchando en akel campo de batalla........  
  
*****************************  
  
El ejercito de Une era mermado en gran medida..esos..dragones era de gran fuerza......hasta ke se encontraron con los tigres... se observaron entre si comenzaron a atakar....  
  
Las garras de los tigres mágicos azulados... lastimaban el cuerpo de los dragones...estos asu vez..con sus fauces mordían el cuerpo de las bestias..era un gran combate...pero el tigre tenía una ventaja....velocidad...ambos...lograron correr...y atacar muy rapido..botando al suelo...a los dragones...retumbando la tierra ante el impacto...  
  
Imposible...¡¡¡...sigan...luchando... La maestra Long...- decía Quinze..ya en la plaza viendo a la entrada del Palacio Une..a la Familia real Chan y a Lady..Une....  
  
Debemos seguir..Quinze..estamos cerca..esas bestias..se levantaran...cuidado...- la cola del dragón... se movía golpeado la tierra....  
  
Ajajajaa.... La victoria...es nuestra...- decía Lady Une..viendo a los dragones...- esas bestias....cayeron...Tigres..es hora de comer...-  
  
Lady...sabes la historia por ke ellos veneran a los dragones y tu lo haces con los tigres...-  
  
Keee....no entiendo...-  
  
Ese el problema Lady...- viendo la maestra a Lady..Une...- olvidaste lo ke te enseñe....el tigre..ke eres tu...es hermoso..valiente....Sumeragi el dragón...- viendo como los dragones se levantaban para luchar de nuevo.....- no son hermosos...no tienen hermosura...solo porte y fuerza....sin embargo...el tigre es impulsivo...-  
  
Vamos ....maestra.... nuestros animales....acabaran con esto...-  
  
Viendo....como esos...dragones....se levantaban sin embargo...un dragón....golpeo a otro..el azul...mordió al dragon rojo haciendo...ke estos comenzaran a lastimarse....  
  
Pero...ke sucede...- decía Wolf....viendo a esas bestias....  
  
Es algo...bueno...no se...ke..pero algo definitivo pasara...- Quinze...viendo ya como esas bestias en el aire se lastimaban....- solo..te digo.. te tengamos cuidado...  
  
****************************  
  
-EL dragon es mas pensante...no sabes lo ke representan un dragón rojo y uno...azul..Lady....eejejeje....-  
  
****************************  
  
Los tigres se acercaron..siendo golpeados por los dragones ke peleaban entre....sii....dichos animales rayados..cayeron...cerca de las puertas de palacio...  
  
Los dragones se observaron..alzando...vuelo..lato..muy alto..sus fuerzas incrementando....llegando ya a tocar el cielo...con sus cuerpos majestuoso...para luego separarse ambos..bajar...en picada...cerca del suelo..por encima de ejercito invasor..y el palacio Une.....  
  
Cúbrete....¡¡¡¡¡-decía Quinze a Wolf....- eso no será nada bueno....- lanzándose al piso...Wolf...ke esperas....-  
  
Siii¡¡¡...soldados cubranseee...-grito Wolf...viendo..como esos dragones..se acercaban para chocar entre si.....  
  
Pero....- decía el consejero.....- esto nop esta bien....  
  
Abuela.....-  
  
Lady....ese es el error al no recordar tus enseñanzas...ahora...si....todo acabo...-  
  
Pero...maestra esas bestia pelean entre....sii....- viendo....como se acercaban mas entre si y sus tigres observando la escena....  
  
*************************  
  
JAajajaja....no sabes.....Lady...un choke entre un dragon rojo y uno azul..es la fuerza mas destructiva ke hay....es el choke del bien y el mal... y puedo controlar ambos...- viendo a sus bestias....embestirse...- mis keridos...animales...demuestren su poder.....y es hora de saldar cuentas.....-  
  
************************  
  
Los ..dragones...se encontraron...se entrelazaron...entre...si...dirigiéndose hacia... los tigres...ke comenzaron a retroceder...los dragones..chocaron con los tigres....juntos...los dos reptiles de gran tamaño..ke se entrelazaron para enfrentar sus propios poderes....como las lados opuestos se atraen...pero cuando chocan se destruyen...y lo hicieron con todo a su alrededor....  
  
Una gran luz..brillante se vio...luego...solo...como si se tratara de el fin del mundo..en akel..lugar...de cómo si la tierra se destruyera...temblando el piso...el aire...calentandose...un ruido estruendoso...uno ke era como si explotara todo el mundo...como si...un volcan..hiciera explosión.......y el calor...ke mataba...todo.. a su alrededor....  
  
*****************************  
  
Su majestad...-decía uno de los Consejeros.....  
  
Ke es esto.....- decía la Reina Barton...- el piso..tiembla y se escucha un trueno fuerte....  
  
Hermana¡¡¡...mira- observando por las ventanas del Castillo.... una especie de luz....-  
  
Es hacia los caminos....del Reino...Une...-  
  
****************************  
  
Pero...no puede...ser...ese ruido viene del lugar de Une....- decía el Rey....Winner viendo...la luz....sintiendo la tierra a sus pies..estremecerse...- ke es esto....-  
  
Ahh¡¡...- tratando de ocultar,,,pero el corazón de Quatre.... Comenzó a dolerle...- ke pasa en Une.....  
  
*****************************  
  
Heero.....- abrazando a su esposo...Duo estaba nervioso..por lo ke ocurria...- es donde Une.... Ke esta pasando...-  
  
Duo¡¡¡...trankilo...esperemos ke no sea nada grave....- abrazando y protegiendo a su esposo...Heero...observaba...el horizonte hacia los caminos a Une...  
  
Debe salir...bien...-  
  
Eso..espero..cariño...eso espero....-  
  
******************************  
  
Todos..los soldados de Une..ke se encontraban cerca de los tigres..y del choke... solo desaparecían ante tal poder.....de los invasores algunos...desparecieron....pero...sin duda era...el fin de akella batalla...y al final se sabrá ke daño causo más...  
  
A lo lejos..en la entrada del boske..admirado por tales animales..jamas había visto algo..asi..de como volaban.....de como se unían...para luego...la luz....cegadora...ke no lo dejaba..ver...ek aire...ke se calentaba..a su alrededor..comenzó a lastimarlo un poco...como si estará directo a la luz del sol.....fuerte...su piel..blanca se resentía.....cuando una sombra de un hombre se puso él....haciendo ke nada lo lastimara....viendo de cómo a su alrededor..las cosas volaban...de cómo las nubes se deshacían...de cómo los árboles volaban..pero el no sentía nada..algo le pasaba algo...estaba protegido....  
  
Tu...- dijo el pekeño..Andrew...al ver a akel joven ke hablo hace unos minutos...- ke esto...-  
  
Trankilo...pekeño...es solo la muestra de mi poder...nada te pasara...yo te protegeré...-  
  
Y el capitan....- miraba Andrew al Sumeragi....- el esta bien....pero...se preocupara por ti...por eso...ve con..él..ve con tu hombre....-decía el Sumeragi..haciendo paso a ke pasara el niño...- ve con Wolf.... Kedate con él..y observaras una de las batallas más grandes ke veras en tu corta vida....- desapareciendo Sumeragi de enfrente del niño....y sin pensarlo corrió hacia su capitán....  
  
La nube de polvo.... Se disipaba...se podía ver..las armas de los soldados..los cuerpos mutilados..carbonizados..algunos...agonizantes...de tal acto.....el palacio Une..severamente dañado...y los templos tambien....  
  
Quinze...estas bien....¡¡¡¡- viendo a su compañero de armas...Wolf..ayudaba a levantarse a Quinze....viendo como la nube se disipa...-  
  
Si estoy bien..gracias......eso fue brutal....- observando la torre del Palacio Une... a destruida....estaba un poco mas de la mitad de la Torre....  
  
Ya lo creo...- de pronto volteo a ver hacia los boskes...- Andrew¡¡¡¡¡....- recordando a su niño en los boskes...regresándose...a ir a ver a su pekeño....  
  
Pero¡¡¡....- viendo como su niño...corría sano..hacia el....abrazándolo...  
  
Capitan.....capitan...esta bien..esta bien...- ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Wolf...  
  
Pekeño.....ke haces aki...estas bien...estas...bien...- viendo a su pekeño...ke lo veía con alegría....  
  
Sip...estoy bien...el me ayudo...me dijo ke corriera con ud...-  
  
Kien...niño..- decía Quinze......  
  
En las puertas de palacio.....el campo de protección de Lady Une...los salvo de una muerte segura....  
  
Maldición...ke fue...eso..- viendo como su ejercito estaba casi acabado.....  
  
Palacio...esta destruido...y el templo mayor también...- decía el consejero...  
  
Es el choke de lados opuestos....- decía Long......  
  
Me las pagara el Sumeragi...es demasiado...ess..es...-  
  
Mas fuerte....- decía el consejero....  
  
Debo admitir...nos derroto...- dijo Long ante la sorpresa de Une...  
  
Noo¡¡¡...jamas......-  
  
Fue un gran poder..pero...creo...- decía Wufei...percatándose....en el centro de la explosión...- ke la batalla recién comienza.....- sorprendido..de lo ke estaba.... Viendo....  
  
Por ke lo dices....Wufei...- observando su abuela a Wufei...y luego al centro de la explosión....  
  
Pero...niño...kien te dijo eso....- decía Quinze..viendo al pekeño Andrew.....  
  
Alguien....ya lo había visto...me ayudo...me dijo ke dejara a el capitan luchar..y luego cuando la luz...apareció...me protegió...los árboles volaban pero..a mi nada me pasaba....-  
  
Kien era...Andrew..dimelo...¡¡¡- con ligero...enojo..- kien era ese..ke te protegió...- enojado no con Andrew..sino la idea de ke alguien más protegió a su pekeño cuando debió ser él..kien lo hiciera..kien se atrevía a tomar su lugar con el pekeño...  
  
Trankilo....Wolf...debes estar feliz de ke este bien....-  
  
Un joven.... Muy lindo...de ropa negra....ahi....él...- señalando hacia un lado....hacia el centro del choke de las bestias.....mágicas.....  
  
Imposible¡¡¡....- decía Wolf....  
  
Kien es él.....- decía...Wufei........  
  
No puede ser....como llego aki..si estaba lejos....en el otro salón....no..nooo.....nooo..- asustada...Lady viendo...el centro de la explosión y la silueta de akel ke ya conocía......  
  
Al fin..llego...- miraba entrecerrando los ojos la maestra Long....  
  
SU MAJESTAD....¡¡¡¡¡¡......- viendo con nerviosismo a su líder..Quinze....en el centro de la explosión......  
  
Y ahí en el centro estaba él...el Rey Sumeragi... el líder de akel ejercito ke derroto...a dos Reinos..ke asesino brutalmente a mucha gente....se encontraba ahí....frente...a las personas ke destruyeron..su reino..su hogar....su familia....y era hora de tomar venganza por lo ocurrido...vestido...con una gran capa de color negro...con una camisola de igual colo..pero en el centro llevaba el símbolo del Yin y el Yan....sus zapatos..negros...su pantalón de igua manera...el cabello un poco largo ke cargaba....su presencia....su porte era dignas de un monarca.....con su poder...lazando pekeñas descargas ...y estáticas...en ele...era un gran poder...pero era un poder oscuro....y en su cabeza cargaba la Corona...de su Reino...y en frente llevaba un pentagrama....y atrás de la corona un pentagrama invertido...parado...observando a sus enemigos....y en su mano derecha llevaba su gran Guadaña...era como si la misma muerte había parecido....  
  
Dando la espalda se fue con sus capitanes.....  
  
Su majestad ke hace...- decía Quinze....- como llego..ud..estaba en Dermail....- sorprendido....  
  
Quinze....lo ke viste...es tal fuerza ke puede hacer todo...logre transportarme aki..he usado mucha fuerza....por llegar aki....y ...por la ayuda...  
  
Pero...con esto los derroto..señor...podíamos...hacerlo...-  
  
Quinze....esta vez...yo debo...acabar con ellos....lo hare yo..ese sera mi placer.... El cortarlos con mi guadaña...  
  
Majestad...- decía wolf...abrazando por detrás a Andrew...y el pekeño observaba akel joven sorprendido....- debe estar cansado...es mejor...ke no lo haga...-  
  
Mi enemiga esta en frente....Wolf...esto debo hacerlo..yo..-  
  
Los seguiremos hasta el final.....SOLDADOS....AVANCEN....-  
  
Espera....-  
  
Su majestad.....ke sucede...-  
  
Yo voy primero..si atakan los defenderé...-  
  
Pero señor...- decía Wolf...viendo como su líder veía a Andrew....- gracias señor...le debo mi lealtad...por proteger a Andrew....- arrodillándose ante su líder.....  
  
Trankilo..Wolf....como estas pekeño...- poniendo su mano en la cabeza del niño ke lo veía con asombro...-  
  
Bien...gracias..por ayudarme.......gracias...- abrazando al Sumeragi....  
  
Ohh...vamos...eres el pekeño....no ademas...tu hombre te espera....-  
  
Bien....avanzare....- caminado el líder....hacia...donde estaba Lady..Une....  
  
-Soldados.....detengalo.....- gritaba...Lady Une...al ver ke se acercaba....  
  
Maestra debemos retirarnos....no es seguro...- decía el consejero.....  
  
Nooo...me kedare......-  
  
A donde vas...maldito...-decía...Nicols....  
  
Déjame pasar...- estando en las amplias escaleras del Palacio Une....- si no kieres...morir...-  
  
Nicols....matalo....matalo....es el enemigo...-  
  
Toma¡¡¡¡.......aaaaahhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡..............-era el grito de Nicols.....al sentia como esa guadaña...la punta dela misma se enterraba en su vientre...- ahhhh¡¡¡...maldito...- viendo como su sangre....derramaba...daría hasta lo ultimo para proteger a su Reina....- por....Lady...Une¡¡¡¡¡......-  
  
Tonto....- decía el Sumeragi entrecerrando sus ojos...con un movimientos....corto...haciendo un gran tajo ene. Vientre de Nicols...cayendo en las escaleras....y su sangre corriendo...  
  
Niicolssss.......¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡............nooooo.............¡¡¡¡¡¡ maestra.....maestra.....-miraba a la anciana Une..  
  
Déjame pasar...tonto...si no kieres...morir....- decía Sumeragi al ver al grupo..del soldados frente a él..dispuesto a matarle....  
  
Moriras....por la Reina y el capitannn¡¡¡....ahhhhh.....- acercándose los soldados...con sus espadas.....  
  
Ya me canse...- con su mano...lanza un rayo....fulminado...a los soldados...  
  
Aaahhhh¡¡¡¡¡.....- junto a una gran explosión.....  
  
Pero.....- viendo...como sumeragi..salto...como si volara...hacia kedar a solo 3 metros distancia entre Lady y Sumeragi....- nooo...-  
  
Recuerda.... Tu cuello en mi guadaña.... Y tu reino..bajo mis pies....- de´cia en posición de atake....  
  
Esta bien...kieres...luchar..te arrepentirás..soy..Lady Une...la mas....fuerte....y recuerda...ke yo mate a tu abuela k era la mas poderosa de los Sumeragi..a ti..sera pan comido....aajajjaja............-  
  
Como kieras...- apretando con fuerza...su guadaña....sus manos se ponían blancas...ante tal fuerza..y furia contenida....  
  
Lady saco su espada....y se acerco con velocidad....a Sumeragi...kien se defendió con su guadaña....Lady...siguió atacando...Sumaragi...con su guadaña se defendía....intentaba dar tajos..pero Lady era veloz......  
  
Los golpes iban y venían ambos se daban..era una gran lucha...  
  
No podrás....niñito...-  
  
Ya lo veremos...-  
  
De nuevo el atake..Lady...comenzó....salto....y en el aire..lanzo un rayo...ke fue eskivado por el Sumeragi..... lady..golpeaba...a Sumeragi..iban ganado la batalla....  
  
Esa corona te keda muy...grande....-  
  
La tuya...ni sikiera debe tenerla....-  
  
Otro rayo lanzado....y eskivado por Sumeragi....kien..se movia más...rapido...logrando hacer un corte en el brazo de Lady....  
  
Ahhh¡....me las pagaras¡¡¡....-  
  
No te arrepientes de matar a mi familia...de acabar con mi reino...-  
  
Solo cumplía con mi deber....uds..iban a destruir...nuestra creencia...nuestro poder..no podía permitir....-  
  
Y por eso mataste a toda mi familia...-  
  
Es un pekeño precio....-  
  
Morirás.....Lady....- lanzando un rayo...  
  
Eso no puede afectarme- ..saltando...pero se dio cuenta de ke el Sumeragi también salto..y le golpeo una patada....cayendo de lleno en el suelo....  
  
Keria escuchar tus razones...pero...ahora ke las se.... Solo la muerte es lo ke te keda..y será dolorosa....-  
  
Ajajajaajaa...........- lanzando un rayo....y es detenido de frente por..Sumeragi...  
  
Este es tu fin.....-...abriendo....los brazos...de frente a Lady....- TE ESPERO..MATAME A AHORA KE PUEDES.....- viendo como Une se acercaban empuñando su espada....  
  
Mueree.......cumplire....lo k no hizo el Zukamori....- acercándose....creyendo su victoria...no pudo mas ke ver como el Sumeragi sonreía....escuchando la voz de su maestra pero ya era tarde.....  
  
LAADYYY...NOOO....ES UNA TRAMPA.....- viendo asustada Long a su pupila atakar a Sumeragi....- aunke...tu destino ya esta marcado...Lady...- en un susurro mas para ella ke para los demás....  
  
NO MOIKA....- dijo en Sumeragi....viendo la punta del espada por atravesar su cuerpo...cuando de pronto....un pekeño símbolo se forma a los pies de Sumeragi...y el cuerpo del mismo....se torna...densa....haciéndose en un estado liquido....en forma de sangre...desapareció....todo su cuerpo cayo al piso...como si agua de un vaso se regase....ante los ojos estupefacto de Lady ke no logro su objetivo de matar a Sumeragi....aun cuando...el se no se defendió....  
  
Pero....keee¡¡...- viendo a la nada....volteándose al escuchar un grito.......al ver...como el la sangre se formo para aparecer a Sumeragi...muy cerca de ella...sin opción a defenderse....- ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡....- aterrada...Lady por ke supo ke ahora..si nada ya valdría...ke toda esperanza de gañir se esfumaban...de ke su turno de pagar lo ke hizo...se hiciese....recordando una palabras....  
  
/////////////Flash back///////////////  
  
Estando Lady Sumeragi....herida...por el combate....le dijo a tu atacante algo....  
  
Esta noche me acabaras...pero..cuando...tu poder..este completo...cuando...el en cielo las dos bestias se junten...cuando..la sangre ke has hecho correr se levante en frente tuyo...Lady...entonces sera...tu fin....- dijo viendo a los ojos de su atacante...  
  
Eso es algo ke nunca sabrás....-  
  
////////// Fin de flash back///////////  
  
Noo...¡¡¡¡.....- el pasado vivido en su mente....la hizo reaccionar..viendo los ojos de maldad... odio de akel....ke solo era fruto de sus actos...sin embargo...Era una Reina..y como tal debía morir..como una....siendo alzada por sus ropas por el Sumeragi....  
  
OBSERVA EL ROSTRO DE LA MUERTE CON TU ULTIMO ALIENTO....- haciendo aparecer una imagen en el rostro de Lady..ke la asusto...sabía ke era..el fin.....  
  
Maliditooo...¡¡¡¡¡ seas....te veré en el infierno....aahhhh¡¡¡¡....- viendo esa imagen... frente suyo..  
  
ECUS ECUS...- haciendo ke los 4 dedos de la mano ke las sostenía...salieran...crecieran de manera rápida..como dos...torpedos...rápidos..y filosos..atravesando el pecho de Lady..brotando sangre y ocasionando un dolor profundo.....  
  
Ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡......- tanto era el dolor...ke sentía...miraba los ojos de akel...ser...de akel demonio..ke ...la mataba...akel ke le kitaba su vida...de cómo Ella la reina más poderosa..caía ante un error suyo...de cómo...las palabras ke le hicieran su antecesora...eran ciertas...de cómo...ahora sentía el frió de la muerte venir por ella...- ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡...- siendo movida...por la mano del Sumeragi...haciendo ke los filudos.. dedos....cortaran e hicieran brotar mas sangre....  
  
Eso no es suficiente para ti....- kitando..sus dedos filosos...y estando de pie...con su guadaña...enterró la misma...en vientre de Lady... sin más...y fuerza..corto...el mismo...haciendo ke mas sangre brotara....y ya sin vida...Lady....- esto es por mi...familia...- lanzando un poderoso rayo de Lady.... desapareciéndola...solo dejando una leve marca..sin embargo la potencia del rayo..siguió hasta..estrellar y destruir gran parte del templo principal...  
  
Al fin...- dijo viendo...ke ya nada de la persona en frente suya...no kedaba nada...se acerco peligrosamente a Long...- Maestra Long...-  
  
Defiendan a la Maestra¡¡¡¡¡¡-...los soldados..se acercaron..pero...fueron destruido por el poder..de Sumeragi.....  
  
Te matare....- Wufei..con su espada...se acerca para atakar al líder pero...este sin mas...lo lanza lejos...haciendo ke se choke en el duro piso....  
  
No me molestes...idiota...- ya nada ke separa a Long..de su presencia se acerco... mientras los hombres del líder...ya tenia rodeados y amenazando a los demás...y sujetando a Wufei...  
  
Sumeragi....ya destruiste a la persona....ke deseabas...-  
  
Esto es solo el principio....y lo sabe...sabe ka mas personas intervinieron en esto y lo pagaran....-  
  
Lo se...- viendo al joven líder..frente..suyo..un nerviosismo se apodero de ella....  
  
Ud...se opuso pero..no hizo..nada por detenerla...derrote a su pupila..y sabe ke no puede conmigo...ahora....kiere...pelear..o cumplir con lo ke debe....- acercando su oz...a la maestra Long...  
  
Abuelaaa¡¡¡....déjenme...- Wufei intentaba soltarse pero no podía....  
  
Lo se...Sumeragi...Lady y yo debemos pagar por nuestros actos...tu eres solo el resultado de nuestros actos....y lo se....se kebo hacer...el luchar no lo hare...-  
  
Te daré...la oportunidad...ke ni Dermail....Piscraft y Une...tuvieron...ellos eran monarcas de sus reinos...contigo...te daré esa opción....-  
  
Abuela...lucha con él...matalo...no debes...permitirle..ganar...ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡...- sin darse cuenta el líder golpeo su estomago...  
  
Dejalo...¡¡¡...- dijo la maestra Long...  
  
Entonces....haras...lo ke un rey debe hacer cuando es vencido.... Tu eres una gran persona...y sabes....te doy esa opción...te doy..el orgullo de hacerlo...algo ke no hice con los demás...-  
  
..Sumeragi...- desenfundando su espada...la Maestra Long....viendo la sonrisa...del Sumeragi...- escogeré...el orgullo...y la tradición...Wufei...- viendo a su nieto.....  
  
Abuela...ke haces....nooo¡¡¡¡...abuela...- viendo...como empuñaba su espada....  
  
Wufei...recuerda...ke siempre...ke amare...recuerda...ke debes ser...fuerte...debes ser fuerte ...Wufei...- haciendo ke las lagrimas salina de sus ojos...- te enseñe lo ke puedo...mi buen...niño..cuídate...-  
  
Ke esperas...- decía el Sumeragi impaciente... Un rey...solo debe morir por una forma....natural... y ....- decía...Sumeragi...  
  
Nooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.........- Wufei..no daba crédito a lo ke veia..lo ke hacia su abuela.....  
  
Y... POR SU PROPIA MANO.....- haciendo ke la espada se clavara en su vientre..ella misma lo había..hecho..ella misma se kito la vida...por los actos ke cometio...sintiendo como su vida se iba...vio a su nieto..esperando depositando la esperanza....ke todo cambie...ke este terror y oscuridad..despaeriera...- Wufei...- viendo a su nieto....- te amo...- cayendo en el piso...sin vida...la maestra Long..reina de Chan.....  
  
Abuelaaa....¡¡¡...- llorando por lo ke su abuela había hecho....había visto como todo había acabado...sabía ke ahora sería su turno...se puso..triste..perdió a su abuela...a su reino...y no pudo volver a ver esos ojos....  
  
Muy..bien...Rey...Wufei...aajajaj...- viendo a Wufei....quien era sostenido por los soldados....viendo como los demás se reían por lo ke dijo el Sumeragi...  
  
Lastima ke no será por mucho tiempo...ajajaj...- decía Quinze....  
  
Ahh...bueno..ganamos....si desean...pueden divertirse con el joven Rey..ejejeje....chao Wufei...- haciendo de la mano..- si cuando crezcas aun me tienes odio... te estaré esperando...mi guadaña en tu corazón..a.ajajaja....alejándose un poco....  
  
Gracias...su majestad...- le decía...Quinze...- soldados..pueden divertirse con él..pero al final matéenlo....  
  
Ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡......- se escucho....el grito...de unos soldados...de cómo una lluvia de Flechas caían hacia ellos...  
  
Pero...keee...¡¡¡...- decía Quinze....  
  
Suéltenlo....malditos..- un hombre montado en su ....Corcel....mataba a los hombres ke sujetaban a Wufei....listos para saciar su lujuria con el chico..junto a otro grupo de hombres....  
  
Pero....keee...es esto...deténganlo...- gritaba Quinze...  
  
Venga mi príncipe...vámonos.....- alzando con la ayuda...de sus hombres al principe....ke estaba asustado....pero al ver esos...ojos...al ver y sentir el cuerpo de akel..ke soñaba..con el ke sentía...y lloraba de no volver a ver...  
  
Traize...- viendo lloroso al hombre ke lo sostenía...entre sus brazos...  
  
Mi príncipe...no se preocupe...yo lo salvare....-  
  
Pero...como....Traize...- abrazando a su amado...llorando por lo ke sucedió..el choke de emociones..lo canso...  
  
RETIRADA......- decía Triaze...y tan rápido...como vinieron se retiraban cumplieron su misión...salvar al príncipe Wufei....  
  
Deténgalos.....- Quinze...solo a lo lejos..vio el grupo de caballos ke se retiraron...  
  
Asi..ke...el gran general Traize...vino a salvar a su príncipe...-  
  
Señor...lo siento...-  
  
Esto esta interesante....Quinze...Traize..enamorado de Wufei...lo ke significa....ke..Long...logro salvarlo después de todo....e hizo..ke Yuy....interviniera....interesante...-  
  
Lo veremos después...Quinze...lo importante...es ke...recuperes el ejecito..-  
  
Esta mermado señor...-  
  
Consigue medicina, agua... y comida...para nosotros... y depuse...seguimos con los planes...estoy cansado...  
  
Si señor..-  
  
Joven... joven...- se acercaba alegre Andrew a ver al joven líder...- temí ke lo lastimaran esta bien...- viendo...asustado el corte....en su brazo...  
  
No es nada...pekeño... no temas..nadie no destruirá...Wolf...sabes...lo ke tienes ke hacer...-  
  
Si señor....-  
  
Esto ahora vendrá lo mas interesante...eejejeje....-  
  
Ke hacemos con el cuerpo de Long...- decía Wolf...  
  
No dejes ke Andrew lo vea... y lo llevaran a Chan..ya es nuestro el reino...su ejercito destrozado no keda...nada...recupera fuerzas perdidas..Wolf...-  
  
Siii...señor...-  
  
A lo lejos..en el camino...  
  
Mi principe esta a salvo....- sosteniendo el rostro del Wufei....  
  
Triaze...mi abuela...mi...- llorando Wufei...  
  
Lo see....lo see...mi príncipe...-  
  
Traize....temi no verte...temi...morir sin verte...- viendo a su amado general....  
  
Trankilo...lo llevare conmigo...estará protegido... yo lo haré...- besando...Traize..los labios del príncipe...Wufei...  
  
En un día...fatal en el ke....la mayoría de las cosas fueron destruidas....el Reino espiritual..el mas fuerte ejercito...todos...derrotados...dos reinos..grandes... cayeron en la oscuridad.....y penumbra de su destino marcado por su propia gente....  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
Notas de Autor.- ahhhhhh......¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡..........lo termine..al fin. Me demore tanto y escribí... tanto...espero ke les haya gustado..esta vez..como dije nada romántico...solo lucha y poderes mágicos...  
  
(1)... Yumemi... en Japón...son los videntes....son akellos ke ven el futuro a trabes de los Sueños....  
  
Los Sumeragi....sii..es de X....pero...el significado es lo ke me importan...significa orgullo de emperador....ke le keda a ellos....  
  
La historia de Sumeragi...el líder..esta dandose...aunke no es del todo clara...Lady...Une..Y la maestra long..ya fueron derrotadas pero...ke es lo ke mas se enconde en este atentado....  
  
Vemos...como una de las razones de la lucha es la diferencias de creencias ( religiones) ke hay en el distrito....no puse..la cristiana a ke no me gusta polemizar..por eso..escogí..otra...bueno.....  
  
Lo ke la gente kiere...  
  
Reiview...Contest....  
  
Uru Yuy.- amiga...espero ke leas esto..se ke te gusto este fic....lo leíste cuendo escribí el tercer cap... en serio...no pense ke estarías...tan intrigada...bueno..espero ke te haya gustado este cap...y espero...verte pronto en linea otra vez...y me cuentas de tu nuevo..lugar...  
  
Loreto Vegueta.- bueno espero ke te guste este cap... me has dicho ke te parece interesante el fic...bueno es lo ke espero seguir poniendo....interés al fic...eejej..gracias....  
  
Carmin.- Carmin...el Hada buena...eejeje...bueno...me has dicho ke te encanta este fic...espero ke te guste este cap...y en serio...perdon por hacerte sentir mal..pero es ke el fic sale asi......sorry....espero ke sigas leyendo....  
  
Mary Luz...: ...mi amiga..espero kete guste este cap....y a ver cuendo herederos...y lemonnn.......:P....... ke yo no pongo en Recordatorio....  
  
Belldandy ( mexico).- hola...eejeje...espero ke te guste.... ._. AMENOO..¡¡¡.... O_O....  
  
Los invisibles.- gracias.... n_n  
  
Mandar...mensajes...criticas...bomba...menos virus...( besitos no por ke no lo hacen... U_U.....) bueno...al dark_elliot@hotmail.com  
  
************************** 


End file.
